Rokubi
by VINcredable
Summary: Ron Stoppable was labeled a monster at a young age, several attempts were made on his life before being rescued by a female ninja named Anko. Since then Ron has lived a happy life with his new family and friends. Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1 Four Year Old Monster

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR KP**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 1 : Four year old monster**

Middleton

Alone in a dark room sat a small 4 year old boy named Ron, the only source of light came the moon shining through a curtain less window, he sat on the floor huddled up against his bed with his knees up against his chest, he wore dirty and torn cloths, his dirty long blond hair covering up most of his face which in turn covered up his dirty face covered in dried tears.

He knew he had done something bad, today had been his first day at pre-k, he had spent the first few hours meeting new children his age, he had his picture taken with the rest for the class and had fallen asleep after mere moments at nap time, but it was break time when everything fell apart. Ron had noticed three boys picking on a young girl, pulling her pig-tails and stealing the ball she was playing with.

Deciding to help her Ron had tried to stand up to the bullys only to have them turn their attention to him instead. After running away for a while the bullys had cornered him near a tree and proceeded to beat him up, as he fell to the floor he remembered trying to ask his 'Imaginary friend' Rufus to save him, Ron clutched his eyes shut as the three boys continued to kick him in his sides when suddenly the air was split by a deafening crack of lightning and the pain stopped. Ron gathered his courage and looked up, the three boys whom were attacking him were now laying on the floor in awkward positions, there skin slightly darker and wisps of steam rising from them.

Rons thoughts returned to him and he tensed up as he heard slow footsteps on the stairs, his eyes raised up to watch his door in fear while clutching a small teddy bear against his chest. A few moments later the doorknob turned and the door slowly swing open revealing a man whose features were hidden in the shadows, Ron's eyes caught glimpse of a silver object in the mans hand shining in the moonlight.

The figure stepped closer to Ron and walked into the Moonlight revealing his fathers tear streaked face.

"Daddy? What are you….." Ron word were cut off as his dad pulled him into a tight hug,

"Its ok son, I promise, everything is going to be ok" his Father whispered in his ear as Ron hugged him back, but failed to notice his dad raising his free hand behind Ron holding a silver blade.

"Forgive me…." Before Ron could ask his dad what he was talking about he felt a sudden piecing pain in his back. No word could describe what Ron felt at that moment, the pain he felt was so immense he could not even scream.

"I'm s-so sorry R-Ron……. This will all be over soon…" Ron's father spluttered out, he quickly leaned back pulling the kitchen knife he held further into his son's lower back, a small pool of blood forming around them on the floor.

Ron looked up and stared at his dark ceiling, thoughts raced through his mind, why? … why did those boys at school die?… why was his dad hurting him? Suddenly he felt himself getting very tired, he slowly closed his eyes, before letting himself fall unconscious he whispered three words,

"…. Help me Rufus…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's eyes slowly flickered open, he was still in his room, slowly placing his hands on the floor he started pushing himself up to a sitting position. That's when it struck him, a rancid burning smell in the air, Ron turned towards the source and had to place a hand over his mouth to stop from vomiting, there in the middle of his room was the charred remains of his father, his skin now a very dark toasted color, the sharp blade still clutched tightly in his right hand with the plastic section completely melted and where the blade had once been silver was now coated in red.

"W-what's…. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!!!" Ron screamed into the darkness of his room before running from his room and out of his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Month Later**

Across the rooftops of Middleton leaped a 16 year old Kunoichi named Anko Mitarashi, she had just completed her first assignment as a Chunin and was now on her way home to the hidden village of Konoha.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and placed a hand on her navel as it released a loud growl,

"Aww, what do I have to do to get some Dango in this town?…..",

Just as she was about to leap to the next rooftop her attention was turned to a group of the townspeople, they were circled around something screaming different things, Anko smirked,

"A fight!!!", Anko quickly move to get a better view of the action.

After moving to a better position Anko reached into her side pouch and pulled out a packet of potatoes chips and got ready to watch the action, that's when her face was drained of all color.

The thing everyone was circled around was a small blond boy, no older than 4, being beaten by the townspeople. He was dressed in dirty rags and his face was covered in by his long dirty hair, it was obvious this boy had been on the streets for a while now. Anko listened at to the thing the people were shouting,

"Get him!!!"

"Kill him!!!"

"Kill the monster!!!"

"Don't let him get away!!!"

Anko trembled and her hand moved to cover her mouth as memories flashed in front of her, memories of how she had been treated years ago after being tossed aside by Orochimaru.

She snapped out of her daze as the boy started shouting back at the crowd,

"No, Please….. Stop!!!", he shouted as he fell to his knees and covered his head with his hands in an attempt to protect himself.

A fully grown man rose a baseball bat high above his head ready to strike the boy whom had been labeled a monster. The boy braced himself for the blow, Anko had seen enough and decided to act, in less than a second the young Kunoichi sprung from her perch atop the building drawing a Kunai in the process, she landed between the boy and the mob and with a swift movement sliced the incoming bat in half.

Ron had braced himself for the pain when he had seen the bat coming his way only to be surprised when it didn't come, he cautiously raised his head and saw a woman in a long white coat between him and the mob, that was the last thing he saw before collapsing into a deep sleep.

Anko turned her head and saw the boy sleeping behind her but turned her attention back to the crowd as they started shouting at her,

"What the hell are you doing?! Why are you protecting that thing!?!" yelled the man now holding a decapitated bat.

Anko raised her Kunai and took a defensive stance,

"What am I doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL A CHILD!!!!" Anko screamed at the crowd,

"You don't understand!!" a woman in the crowd yelled at Anko while pointing at the boy,

"Less than a month ago that thing killed 3 children and then later that same day he killed his own father!!!"

Anko turned to look at the sleeping boy again,

"He….. Killed 4 people?…… he's just a kid?", Anko whispered to herself.

Meanwhile the crowd saw her lack of attention and took advantage of it as they all rushed towards the sleeping boy. Anko's attention returned when the crowd were less than 2 meters away.

'_Damn, I have to get the kid away from them!!!'_, With that thought in her head she extended her arm at the crowd,

"**Senei Jashu!!" **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)in an instant after she said the words no one understood, several snakes shot out of the sleeves of the long coat, they slivered through the middle of the mob and then parted from each other pushing half the mob into the right wall and the other half into the left wall leaving an open path through the alley, on reflex Anko grabbed the boy, tossed him over her shoulder and ran through the opening, as soon as she was clear of the alley she quickly jumped to the nearest roof and away from the murderous mob.

**Konoha - 1 week later.**

Anko stood at the top floor of the Hokage tower face to face with the man himself, the third Hokage.

"What were you thinking!?!" the Hokage shouted causing Anko to cringe.

"Attacking civilians and kidnapping a child!!!" in front of him sat a copy of Anko's report from her last mission,

"Hokage-sama, it is more complicated than that…." Anko proceeded to tell the Hokage the events that had transpired in America a week ago, this time from her own mouth.

"I see…" the Hokage said after she had finished "Very well, under the circumstances you shall not receive any punishment for your actions, you're dismissed"

Anko gave a short bow to her superior before turning and making her way to the door, but stopped short of reaching for the door handle,

"Hokage-Sama, what will become of the boy?"

The third looked up at Anko with a surprised yet sad look on his face,

"…. Well, thanks to the information you 'liberated' from the hospital we know that the boy's mother died in childbirth and his father was killed in a freak accident a month ago, so I have no choice…… after he has recovered from his wounds he will be sent back to America, once there he will be placed in an orphanage within his hometown"

Anko, forgetting who she was speaking to and filled with anger, spun on the spot to face the old man,

"ARE YOU HIGH!?!" at hearing this the Third Hokage's eyes shifted to his pipe for a moment.

"Umm" then he realized it was a rhetorical question.

"IF YOU SEND HIM BACK HE'LL BE KILLED….. IT'S A MIRACLE I WAS ABLE TO SAVE HIM THE FIRST TIME!!!"

"Then what would you suggest?" the Hokage asked her,

"Let him stay here, live in Konoha" Anko answered hastily.

The third shook his head slowly,

"We have no legal right to keep him here, he has no family here so he has to be sent to an orphanage in his hometown", as the third finished speaking Anko was stuck on one word he had said... 'family' and an idea struck her like a pile of bricks.

"Fine, then let him stay with me, let me adopt him, you did say you were going to send him to an orphanage right?" the Third looked at her with disbelief etched on his face.

"Anko be reasonable, you're only 16, you're not old enough to be a mother…." the third said, trying to reason with her,

"So let me get this straight, I'm old enough to kill people but not to have a kid?", Anko said causing the Hokage to try and sputter out a response, he found none.

"Tch, fine, I'll file the paperwork tonight…. As of midnight tonight Ronald Stoppable will be known as Ronald Mitarashi, but you had better be ready for the responsibility Anko."

Anko had a huge grin on her face as she once again turned to walk towards the door.

'_I'm a mom' _she thought happily.

**To Be Continued…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well guys, this is my newest fanfic, i have loads of idea for this fic, so please review and give me your opinions.**

**P.S: this fanfic is replacing my 'Legacy of the Sharingan' fic, because when i started writeing that fic, i had only seen a handfull of episodes of Naruto, but now i have sat and watched all 238 episodes and it gave me new ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Home

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR NARUTO**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 2 : A New Home.**

Konoha Hospital.

About 20 minutes after Anko found out she was going to become a mother (which she couldn't help but keep smiling about), she was in the hospital on her way to her newly adopted sons room. As she reached the door she stopped to take a deep breath before opening it expecting to see a 4 year old blond boy laying in the bed, her smile faded when she saw the bed sheets ruffled but empty, Anko turned to the closest Med-nin and asked,

"Hey, where's the boy who was in here?", the Med-nin simply shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

Starting to panic, Anko looked around the hospital franticly looking for the young boy she had saved a week ago. After 30 minutes of turning the building inside out looking for her son she had ended up back at the room where she had started her search,

"Where is that kid?…." with a huff she bounded down on the bed, that's when she heard a sharp intake of breath. When she realized where it came from she smiled, she quickly got up and knelt down to look under the bed where she saw him, hiding under the bed like a scared animal,

"Hey there…… you wanna come outta there?" Anko asked with a soft tone

Ron looked at her and quickly shook his head at her question, he had just woken up in a strange place covered in bandages after being hunted like an animal for over a month, there was no way he as about to trust some random stranger.

"Oh come on now, what could you have to worry about from me?…..", Anko asked while holding out her hand for him.

For some reason Ron felt drawn to this stranger, his hand slowly crept from under the bed to take her hand when Anko spoke again,

"That's it, I promise, everything is going to be ok", at these words Rons eyes shot wide open and his body was stiff with fear,

--------------------------------------

"_Its ok son, I promise, everything is going to be ok" his Father whispered in his ear as Ron hugged him back, but failed to notice his dad raising his free hand behind Ron holding a silver blade._

--------------------------------------

Anko fell backwards as the space under the bed seemed to explode upwards, the bed broke in half from the blast, Anko saw Ron shoot out from under the bed and quickly run fir the window, with a loud smash he leapt shoulder first through the window. Fearing for his safety she got up and ran to the window to notice he had landed on the rooftop across from the hospital and was now running top speed across the rooftops.

Anko was about to go after him when she turned around and looked at the wreck he had made of the bed, and she remembered seeing something before the explosion, Ron's chocolate brown eyes had turned a light blue and his pupils were slitted and she remembered wisps of dark blue mist surrounding him,

"….Was….. Was that chakra?", deciding to try and find out later, Anko took off after Ron.

--------------------------------------

After calming down a bit, Ron slowed down to try and figure out where he was, from what he could tell he was in a relatively small village surrounded on one side by a forest and surrounded on the other side by what seemed to be…..

"…Mount Rushmore?" asked Ron quietly.

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud growl coming from his stomach. Deciding he needed something to eat he quickly followed his nose to the closest food source

--------------------------------------

Anko meanwhile was walking around town showing a picture of Ron to everybody who passed by.

"…..Excuse me, I'm looking for my son, this is his picture……", some of the people in the street answered Anko with a quick no, but most ignored her altogether due to them remembering her past allegiances.

She did however catch the attention of two ninja sitting at a nearby ramen stall, these two in particular were ninja from Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds. They were here in Konoha for the signing of a peace treaty, but that was on the surface, in reality they had other reasons for being here, such as the kidnapping of the young Hinata Hyuga.

"Did you hear that? THE Anko Mitarashi has a kid…. We could use this….. Mitarashi was under the teachings of the legendary Sannin Orochimaru….. He could have taught her his forbidden jutsu's", the second ninja looked up at his team mate,

"You're right….. Ok, go after the kid and use him to blackmail her into joining us……. But do not lose sight of our true objective…… the Hyuga brat…… don't wear your forehead protector either, if you are caught with it then you would ruin our plans"

The first Ninja nodded to his leader before taking off his headband and passing it to him, after doing so he turned around and caught a glimpse of the photo Anko was still flashing at passing villagers, after committing the boys face to memory he disappeared into puff of smoke.

-------------------------------------

Ron was still looking around for something to eat, he had passed a few food stalls while wondering around the village that were serving food that Ron could not identify.

He soon came to a shop filled with weapons, there were strange star shaped objects, small knifes, swords and several other weapons he once again could not identify, but they all looked cool.

Ron turned his head as the door to the shop opened and out stepped a young girl in a pink Chinese style outfit and her brown hair tied up in two buns, she looked a little older than him but not by much, she saw Ron looking through the window and turned to him with an annoyed look on her face,

"Hey, no window shopping!!!", The girl said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Ron turned to her with an apologetic look on his face, as if knowing exactly what to do Ron leaned over in a quick bow,

"I apologize miss, I meant no harm…" as Ron finished the girl had a slight blush on her cheeks, no one had ever treated her so formally or as anything but a child.

But before she could answer the boy she was shocked to see him fall to his knees griping his side as if in pain,

"Arrghh" Ron let out a yelp of pain.

It was then that the girl stopped to take in his appearance, he was wearing a dirty pair of ripped pants, no footwear and his abdomen was covered in a large bandage which circled his entire waist several times before heading up and looping over his shoulder, it was then she noticed he was holding his side in pain and noticed small amounts of blood seeping out from between his fingers. Everything came together in her mind, this boy was injured quite recently, and his quick bow to her must have re-opened a wound, quickly she spun around and called into the shop.

"DAD!!! HELP!!!", a few seconds later a grown man came running out of shop,

"What? What happened Tenten?" Tenten turned to point at the bleeding boy only to find him gone leaving a trail of blood,

"What the…. Where is he?" leaving her father behind, Tenten started to run, following the trail of blood, it eventually lead her to out of the village and into a secluded section of the forset where she saw him, Ron was barely conscious and was flung over the shoulder of an unknown ninja, his face covered by a mask,

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM? HE NEEDS A DOCTOR!!" Tenten yelled at the masked man.

The ninja stared at the girl who had followed him,

'How did she follow me?' he thought, then he noticed the blood trail they had left behind,

"Damn!!! Fine, I'll take care of you first" the ninja flung Ron to the side before raising a kunai and tossing it at Tenten, she quickly dodged to the side allowing the Kunai to sail past her and lodge into a tree, afterwards she reached into a small side pouch at her hip and pulled out a wooden Kunai she used for practice, with a quick flick of her wrist the Kunai flew towards the mystery ninja, he dodged to the side a second too late as the Kunai scraped across his cheek while taking his mask with it, giving Tenten a clear view at his face.

"Damn…. I was going to let you live, but now that you've seen my face I'm afraid I cannot allow that" reaching behind himself he grabbed three Shuriken and tossed them at Tenten, they were moving too fast, she couldn't move out of the way fast enough, she closed her eyes tight waiting for the pain. She heard three clang of metal on metal and opened her eyes to see a familiar face, a Kunoichi was standing in front of her holding a Kunai of her own.

"Get away from my son!!!"

"Anko!!!" Tenten exclaimed happily,

Ron was able to look up at what was happening despite the pain he was in, that's when he saw the same ninja wearing a long white coat who had found him in the hospital standing between the man who had grabbed him and the young girl he had met. At seeing this he remembered something.

-----------------------------

_Ron had braced himself for the pain when he had seen the bat coming his way only to be surprised when it didn't come, he cautiously raised his head and saw a woman in a long white coat between him and the mob, that was the last thing he saw before collapsing into a deep sleep._

---------------------------------

"It was you, you were the one who saved me….." Ron spoke softly, just loud enough for Anko to hear,

Anko turned to Tenten,

"Tenten, please look after my son while I take care of this guy…." Anko said quickly

Ron's eyes bugged open at hearing this.

"Son?" Ron asked nobody in particular, Tenten was also surprised, she had no idea Anko had a kid.

Anko noticed Ron's surprise and remembered, they hadn't had a chance to speak yet,

"Yeah, I adopted you about an hour ago" Anko said as if it was the most normal thing in the world before jumping into battle against the enemy ninja.

Tenten ran to Ron's side to check on him, he was still in shock over what Anko had told him, in less than an hour he had gone from having nothing to having a new family, and for the first time in over a month he felt happy.

After fighting for a few minutes the enemy ninja realized he could not win the fight, he had to get away, but he needed a distraction, then he noticed Tenten helping Ron to his feet,

'Perfect' he thought, grabbing every Kunai and Shuriken he had left and quickly launched them at Ron and Tenten.

Anko caught onto his plan a second too late,

"GET DOWN!!!" Anko screamed at the children, Tenten looked from Ron and saw the sharp projectiles heading for them, she closed her eyes again, afraid of the weapons intended to hurt her, but once again the pain didn't come, she opened her eyes again expecting to see that Anko had stopped them, but she face had a horrified expression. Standing in front of her was Ron, he had used himself as a human shield to protect Tenten and now had multiple weapons longed in his body, he seemed to move in slow motion as he fell silently to the ground.

Anko cried as she ran to Rons side, the enemy ninja was getting away but all she cared for now was her adopted son, she knelt down and rested Ron's head in her lap and started to speak franticly,

"Don't worry honey, you'll be ok, I promise"

Anko stopped speaking as Ron's eyes started slowly opening, Anko took a sharp intake of breath as she saw them again, Ron's eyes had turned blue and the pupils were now slitted, Ron's head turned to face the direction where the ninja had ran. Ron raised his arm and held it in the direction his enemy had fled as if Ron was reaching for something, then with a snap Ron's hand clenched closed and at that very moment there was a flash in the sky and a deafening roar of thunder as a very visible thunder bolt fell from the sky and struck somewhere in the forest ahead of them and as it did a terrified human scream came from the direction of the strike, indicating it had hit its target.

Once again everything was still, Ron's eyes returned to normal. His arm dropped to the floor as he slipped into a deep sleep. Anko and Tenten were in shock at what had happened, it was almost impossible to believe, had Ron actually caused a lightning bolt to strike? Her eyes returning to her son, she noticed something different about him, on his navel was a slowly fading mark, it looked like a circle of seals and in the center of the circle were six jagged lines also marked in a circle so the tips of the line all met in the center of his stomach, Anko recognized it immediately as some sort of Sealing Jutsu, she would have to ask the Hokage about it.

Later everyone was back at the hospital, Anko was waiting outside Rons room as several med-nin and even the Hokage were checking on Rons condition.

Tenten had been taken to a separate room to be checked for injuries, Anko had been treated for a few cuts she had received from her skirmish with the enemy ninja, Day turned to Night as Anko waited outside the room, when finnaly the door slid open and the third Hokage stepped out.

Anko looked up at him with a pleading look, the third Hokage understood,

"Don't worry, he's gonna be fine, but he has to stay in bed for now" Anko let out a breath of relief,

"….Anko…. I have to talk with you…."

The Hokage ushered Anko into a nearby room,

"That seal you told me about Anko, I found it….. And I know what it is…"

Anko looked up at him curious,

"Anko, I am sorry to tell you this…… he's a jinchuriki" (Demon Container)

Anko's eye widened in shock,

"What?! You mean like that Naruto Kid?"

The Hokage nodded his head,

"Almost exactly like Naruto, because like Naruto, Ron holds one of the Tailed beasts within him"

Anko paled, she knew all about the tailed beasts and the power each one of them held,

"Which one?" Anko asked, almost afraid of the answer.

The Hokage looked her straight in the eye.

"…… it's the Rokubi No Raiju…… the Six-tailed Weasel"

Anko sat down, thought running through her head, Rokubi was well know for it affinity with thunder and lightning, that explains how Ron had created a lightning bolt.

Anko was about to get up again with the intention of checking up on her son, after exiting the room the Hokage sat down and tried to digest everything that had happened today.

Just as he was deep in thought the door burst open and a Chuunin ran in,

"Hokage-sama, there is trouble at the Hyuga household, someone tried to kidnap Hiashi's daughter"

**To Be Continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, well i have been up ALL night, i promised i would not sleep untill i finished this chapter, and i have kept that promise. it is now 5 in the morning and i am really tired, so please review and tell me what you think of the story.


	3. Chapter 3 Cold Reception

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR NARUTO**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 3 - Cold Reception.**

The Next morning Anko walked into Ron's room at the hospital carrying a bunch of flowers, when she opened the door this time she was happy to see her adopted son was actually in the bed this time,

"Hey, how're ya feeling?"

Ron craned his head to look at the woman who had just walked into the room and smiled,

"Ok I guess, even though nobody comes when I press the 'call nurse' button… I'm still quite happy"

Anko looked down to the little remote in Ron's hand adorning a single button and then looked back up at Ron,

"Ron….. that's the button for your morphine…" she says, Ron looks down at the remote,

"……Well, that explains it…"

Anko let out a little chuckle at the situation before setting down the flowers on Ron's bedside table, Ron spoke up again,

"D-Did you mean what you said yesterday?…. Did you really adopt me?"

Anko smiled at his question,

"Yes, it was the truth….. The Hokage... Umm, the man who runs this village was going to send you back to your hometown when you got better, so I adopted you so you could stay here with me" She spoke while kneeling down to him with a smile,

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and as of midnight last night your name is Ronald Mitarashi, you can just call me Anko if you'd like…."Anko said with a hopeful voice, Ron caught onto what she really wanted and smiled.

"Mitarashi huh? Well it makes a change from Stoppable, Mom" even though it was deliberate, Ron tried to make it look like he had said 'Mom' by accident; Anko noticed this but was too busy smiling to care.

"Well, the doctors said I could take you out of the hospital today, feel like taking a walk around the village?" Anko asked, Ron nodded with a smile and got out of bed.

Twenty minutes later Ron was fully dressed in a set of black clothes his Mom had provided for him; it felt nice to finally be wearing fresh, clean clothes for once. As they walked down a large street Ron noticed a load of fast food stalls and his hand subconsciously raised to hold his empty stomach, how long had it been since he had eaten? He couldn't remember.

Anko noticed his movement and realized he hadn't eaten since he had arrived here a week ago and it was unlikely he had much to eat before then.

"Hey honey. Wanna get something to eat?" Anko asked him sweetly, she was answered by the look on Ron's face when he looked up at her with almost tearful eyes,

"I'll take that as a yes. Here's some money, get anything you want, I'll be just across the street in this bookstore, ok?" Anko passed Ron some money and in less than a second Ron was bouncing all over the street looking at all the different food stalls and practically drooling.

Anko walked into the nearby bookstore and started browsing the parenting books when she heard a strange muffled giggling coming from behind one of the bookcases. Curious, she peeked around the corner and confirmed her suspicions, standing there in his Jounin vest and wearing a black mask across his mouth and nose was her old friend Kakashi, and once again he had his nose buried in the latest Make-out Paradise book.

Sensing he was being watched, Kakashi stopped his giggling and looked up to see Anko standing in front of him,

"Anko, good to see you, when did you get back?" Kakashi asked with a surprised voice,

"Yesterday… oh, I have a surprise for you…." at these words Kakashi noticed the 'Motherhood' books tucked under her arm,

"Oh, congratulations!!!" Said Kakashi, Anko knew he was smiling under his mask by the way his cheeks raised. She was about to say thank you and tell him about Ron but was cut off when Kakashi spoke again,

"…I was wondering why you were getting fatter….." At this Anko's happiness started melting away, her teeth clenched and a small vein appeared on her forehead,

"…How far along are you? Must be a few months at least…..", Anko's left eye started to twitch,

"…Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your old figure back eventually….", Anko's face started turning a bright red and she glared at Kakashi with fire in her eyes.

At this point Ron walked into the shop with his mouth stuffed with something,

"Ahh, that was good, thanks Mom!!!"

Kakashi was forced to do a double take on what the boy had just said,

"…..Mom?…. Then you're not preg… oh cra!!" Kakashi's voice was cut off when Anko's fist connected with his face,

"BAKA!!!!" Screamed Anko as Kakashi flew backwards through several bookshelves and finally straight through the front display window of the shop.

Ron stared wide eyed at what had just happened when Anko turned to speak,

"So honey, did you find anything you liked to eat?"

Ron snapped out of his daze at remembering the delicious food he had just eaten,

"Yeah Mom, I found this place that had these dumplings on a stick called Dango"

Anko blanched, Dango was in fact her favorite food and in that moment she realized something,

'Oh my god, I love this kid', deciding at that moment she would raise him her own way she quickly discarded the books she had stashed under her arm and took his hand into her own,

"Come on, let's go home"

As they walked out of the shop Ron noticed that the masked man was still laying flat on his back with spirals for eyes, he remembered the man flying through several bookshelves and through the window, he turned to his mom and asked,

"Mom, can you teach me to be strong like you?"

Anko smiled, her life was about to get really interesting.

---------------------------

**8 Years Later.**

---------------------------

Many miles away from Konoha stood Mount Yamanuchi, many people traveled to this place to seek out the healing powers of the boiling hot springs, but this ancient mountain held another secret, the Kouzangakure, also known as the village hidden in the mountain.

At this moment two Genin were on their way back to the village, Yori Toshimiru and Fukushima Inari, they are on their way back to the village after completing a C-rank mission, usually they would have carried out their mission with their full team, but the third Genin on their team and their Jounin sensei were both indisposed with training for the upcoming Chunin exam that was to take place in Konoha in a month.

"Come on Fukushima-san, we will be late for training with X-san and Hirotaka-sensei" Yori said to her teammate.

Their recent mission was the theft of a valuable scroll, they had completed the mission with minimal difficulty, there were no rival ninja on the mission and no resistance….. Yet.

Unknown to them, a single ninja draped in white clothes stood on another peak far above them, watching their every movement with a single magnifying scope. This boy was Ron Mitarashi, Genin of Konoha, his current mission was to retrieve a scroll which way stolen by a rival ninja village, he turned and looked at the mountain behind him,

"Perfect…" he quietly muttered to himself.

He reached into his side pouch and pulled out two Kunai each with an explosive tag attached to them; with a quick swish of his wrists he embedded the kunai into the snow on his left and right. Knowing he only had a few seconds before the tags blew a hole in the mountain, he quickly jumped off the edge of the cliff he was standing on, about halfway down to the slope below him he quickly slammed his heels together causing a mechanism in his boots to activate as two boards emerged from the sole of his boots and connected to each other creating a very effective snowboard, he landed softly on the white powdery snow below him, as he started boarding down the mountain towards his targets he heard a rumble behind him indicating that the tags had detonated. With a quick glace behind himself he caught a glimpse at what he had caused, an avalanche.

Yori and Fukushima looked up just in time to see a strange white blur shooting towards them followed quickly by a small avalanche, as the blur whizzed past them it let out a very audible,

"Yoink!!!" as it grabbed both their side pouches and kept moving.

They were so preoccupied by the white clad boy that they had forgotten the avalanche, and were soon buried in it.

After getting a few hundred meters away from the ninja's he had stolen the bags from and making sure he had outrun the avalanche, he skidded his board to a stop, with a quick snap the board separated and retracted back into his boots. With that done he started searching through the pouches he had stolen on his way down the hill, he soon found what he was looking for, a single scroll sealed by a family crest, after securing the scroll inside his own pouch he felt a presence behind him, he turned and saw the two ninjas he had buried in the avalanche standing in across from him, both wet and shivering.

"Well, you two took your time, I was expecting you to get out of the snow almost immediately and come after me, after all you do live on this mountain, ha-ha"

Yori was the first to step forward to speak,

"Why did you attack us?"

Ron looked her straight in the eyes and answered truthfully,

"Your mission was to steal this scroll and my mission was to steal it back"

Fukushima in a fit of rage sprinted towards Ron reaching into his Kunai holster and pulling out a three pronged knife,

"DIE OUTSIDER!!!"

Ron smirked at the rushing shinobi, his smile was somewhere between amused and sadistic. Ron raised his right arm,

"**Senei Jashu!!" **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) suddenly several snakes emerged from Ron's sleeve and wrapped tightly around Fukushima's body and quickly slammed him hard into the ground, afterwards the snakes retracted back into Ron's sleeve and disappeared.

Yori, surprised at the easy defeat of her teammate reached into her attire and started to reach for her weapon of choice, her razor fans, she suddenly stopped when an incoming Kunai shot past her face just nipping her cheek enough to bleed, her eyes darted around franticly looking for her opponent. She suddenly froze when she felt a hand from behind her caressing the space between her cheek and her neck. It didn't feel threatening; in fact it felt somewhat arousing.

She shivers as she feels his breath on her cheek as he whisper softly to her,

"You can't beat me……"

She felt a sudden shiver up her spine as she felt his tongue lick the excess blood on her cheek,

"Mmm, tasty….. Well… see ya around cutie…."

With a sudden gust of wind he was gone.

Yori didn't even bother to look around to see if he had truly gone, she simply fell to her knees and started breathing heavily, part of her scared out of her wits and part of her trying to regain control over her hormones.

An hour later, Yori and Fukushima had made it back to the village and had reported their failure and were now standing in front to of their Jounin sensei who was also Yori's older brother Hirotaka,

"….he must have been a Chunin, possibly a Jounin, we didn't stand a chance against him" Yori finished her report,

Hirotaka looked down at his younger sister,

"Don't worry about it, right now you need to concentrate on your training for the Chunin exam, you have two weeks for training, five days for rest and then it will take another week to travel to Konoha, once we get there you'll have another two days of rest before the exam begins" with that said Hirotaka began walking away from his students,

"Hai, Hirotaka-sensei" Yori and Fukushima both chimed in, before making their way to the training area only to find their third team member already finished with his training for the day, he stood tall in a black trench coat with a yin-yang symbol stitched into the back, he had short blond hair and thin rimmed glasses he also wore his forehead-protector on the top area of his left arm over his coat, with a cool look he used two fingers to shift his glasses which had slipped down,

"You're late, I've already finished." he stated with a cool voice,

Fukushima looked quite peeved at him,

"Don't start with me today X, I am NOT in the mood" Fukushima said with a threatening tone.

X shifted his glasses up again and smirked, getting under Fukushima's skin was one of his favorite pastimes,

"Whatever, I'm done for the day, the field is all yours, I'm hitting the baths" with that said he stalked away from the group with his coat flapping out behind him, thus creating a very dramatic exit, however he was so caught up in the drama of his exit he failed to notice walking into the female baths, a few female screams later and X came flying backwards out of the baths due to the high pressure of a nosebleed. Although he had a Crazy grin on his face the whole time.

Back at the training area different thoughts were coursing through Yori and Fukushima's heads.

-----------------------------------------------

"_**Senei Jashu!!" **__(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) suddenly several snakes emerged from Ron's sleeve and wrapped tightly around Fukushima's body and quickly slammed him hard into the ground, afterwards the snakes retracted back into Ron's sleeve and disappeared._

-----------------------------------------------

Fukushima was practicing his shuriken abilities when he thought,

"That Technique…. It was _his_ technique….. Orochimaru-sama will wish to be informed"

-----------------------------------------------

_She shivers as she feels his breath on her cheek as he whisper softly to her,_

"_You can't beat me……"_

_She felt a sudden shiver up her spine as she felt his tongue lick the excess blood on her cheek,_

"_Mmm, tasty….. Well… see ya around cutie…."_

_With a sudden gust of wind he was gone._

-----------------------------------------------

Another shiver runs down her back down to her thighs before she regained her composure, out of everything that had happened with that mystery ninja one thought kept running through her head, even though he had easily dispatched Fukushima and apparently lusted her into submission….

"….There was no intent to kill coming from him…… not even a little"

**To Be Continued…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOOOOO, I have been awake ALL night and I feel GREAT, I am really getting into this story, with an M rated fic I can do so much more by using more adult situations. oh and don't worry about me being awake all night, I'm an insomniac, so I'll sleep when I'm dead, ok?.**

**Oh by the way, the character X is based on a friend of mine. Xthedarkone. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think of the story line, and maybe even offer advice or ideas for the story line.**

**Hai Okay/yes**

**Baka Stupid/idiot/moron .ect.**


	4. Chapter 4 Training denied

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR NARUTO**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 4 - Training denied - or - World longest flashback.**

A week later in Konoha Ron had finally arrived home, for weeks now he had been on the trail of the ninja from Yamanuchi.

After arriving in the village he went directly to the mission hall, after arriving there he passed the stolen scroll to the Hokage and quickly ran from the hall eager to get home and eat some of his much missed Dango.

The Third Hokage Sarutobi blinked as Ron shot from the room with amazing speed leaving a dust cloud behind him. He leant over and started updating Ron's profile sheet, this had to be done whenever a ninja completes a mission, usually this would be done for a whole Genin team, but Ron was different, he had no team.

Ron Mitarashi was the first of his kind, a team of one, his Jounin sensei was his own mother Anko, she had taught him ninja arts ever since he was four. The reason he had no team was due to a 'mistake' made by the ninja council of Konoha. A stupid loophole law disallowing him from being teamed up with anyone, the real truth was that the council believed Ron would grow up to betray the village just as they believed his mother had done. They believed leaving him without a team would cause him to have an 'accident' on a mission one day.

As for the rest of the village, like Naruto Ron had grown up in Konoha being despised by all but a select few, Ron was considered the bastard son of a traitor by half the village and an outsider by the other half. But there were people he could get along with, his best friend Tenten for example, he had gotten to know her teammates lately as well, there was the Hyuga prodigy, Neji, they sparred every now and then unfortunately every match ended in a draw.

And then of course there was Rock Lee after knowing Ron for only one day Rock Lee had proclaimed that Ron was his 'ETERNAL RIVAL!!!!'

Ron still remembered the first day he had met Rock Lee…

-------------------------------------

_The door knocked loudly,_

"_Ron honey, could you get that?" Anko called from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. _

_A 10 year old Ron Mitarashi stood up to answer the door as his mother had asked, when he opened the door he was greeted by a strange sight, it was a tall man wearing a green full body spandex along with a olive green Jounin vest, but the most identifying feature about him was his hair and eyebrows. His eyebrows were huge and bushy, almost like a pair of caterpillars had been glued to his face, and his hair looked like it had been modeled after a bowl. _

_The man looked down at the child and all of a sudden started crying,_

"_You…. You must be Anko-san's son… I have heard much of you……. IT IS OBVIOUS!!! YOUR EYES ARE FILLED WITH THE BURNING FIRES OF YOUTH!!!!" the man stated screaming the last few words. Feeling scared out of his wits Ron quickly slammed the door shut and ran into the kitchen screaming,_

"_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Ron dived under the kitchen table to hide, Anko followed him with a curious look on her face,_

"_Ron, what's wrong? Who was it?" Anko asked, Ron thought for a moment before answering her,_

"_It may have been one of the Beetles…." Ron said softly, Anko understood who was at the door immediately,_

"_Ha, that must have been Gai, he gets a little over excited every now and then but he's a good person, come on"_

_A few moments later Ron was slowly approaching the door with Anko right behind him, he opened the door slowly only to stare in horror through the door, now standing next to Gai was a smaller version of him,_

_The boy looked at Ron with wide eyes and suddenly started crying,_

"_GAI-SENSEI!!! YOU WERE RIGHT!!! THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN HIS EYES!!!"_

_Ron once again slammed the door shut and ran away screaming,_

"_NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEM!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_Anko sweat dropped._

_20 minutes later the four of them were sat around the kitchen table eating helpings of Dango, Anko was talking proudly of how she had been training Ron, every now and then she made a mention of Kakashi helping with his training and this caught Lee's ears and he started speaking to himself in his mind,_

'_Kakashi-sensei? He's Gai-sensei's eternal rival…. So if Ron has been trained by Kakashi-sensei…..then…….' all of a sudden Lee stood up quickly and pointed at Ron,_

""_RON-SAN!!! FROM THIS POINT ON YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!!!!"_

_It all happened so fast that Ron started choking on a half eaten Dango._

_Anko leaned over to his side and patted his back roughly to help him, meanwhile Gai was tear struck at his pupil's sudden proclamation,_

"_LEE, THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU!!!!"_

_Lee turned to Gai with tears in his eyes and suddenly they started hugging_

"_GAI-SENSEI!!!"_

"_LEE!!!"_

"_GAI-SENSEI!!!"_

"_LEE!!!"_

"_GAI-SENSEI!!!"_

"_LEE!!!"_

"_GAI-SENSEI!!!"_

"_LEE!!!"_

_Somewhere between crying and hugging, a cardboard sunset appeared behind them both._

_Meanwhile Ron had finally stopped choking and now Anko was staring at the hugging clones with fire in her eyes, with a quick movement she jumped forward and planted her fists into the faces of her guests, who in turn went flying through a few walls and out of the house, unfortunately for Gai and Lee, Anko and Ron's house was actually a large tree house, so In addition to flying through a few walls they also fell down about 50 meters to the ground below._

"_Gai-sensei….. It would appear that Anko-sensei is rather protective of her son…." Lee said in a daze._

_------------------------------------------_

Ron finally reached his home, a large tree house on the edge of the Forest of Death, with a quick jump he landed on the balcony of his home.

"Mom, I'm home…" Ron said as he walked in, Anko's head appeared from around a corner and she smiled at her son.

"Welcome home honey"

They spent the rest of the day talking about Ron's latest mission until Anko brought up another topic,

"So, are you taking part in the Chunin exam?"

Ron smiled at his Mom,

"Yep, I'm going to spend the next month training…."

Anko's face faltered, she was afraid of this. As one of the proctors for the Chunin exams she knew how dangerous the exams could really be and she was hoping that Ron would consider waiting for another year to take the exam in order to get more training. Anko listened as Ron continued,

"….Hopefully I won't have any missions for a while so I can train in peace….." Ron said with a smile, only to have that smile disappear when suddenly a Chunin appeared at their window,

"Ron-san, The Hokage has requested a meeting with you; he has a new mission for you".

**Bam!!!**

Ron's face planted into the floor,

'I should have known… just my luck' Ron thought pitifully to himself

A while later Ron was standing in front of the Hokage's desk slightly peeved that he was being given a mission so soon after finishing his last, he needed time to train.

The Hokage sat forward,

"Ron, I am giving you a C-rank mission, you will be escorting this girl" He passed Ron a picture of a young redheaded girl, her teeth shined due to the braces, oddly Ron could have sworn he had seen her before,

"Her name is Kim Possible, she lives in a town called Middleton in America" at hearing this Ron stiffened, the Hokage noticed this and understood,

"I know you have a bad history there, but we can't spare anyone else"

Ron took the mission scroll and read it carefully; he looked at the Hokage with a stupid look on his face,

"So basically….. I'm giving her a lift?" Ron asked, not quite believing it.

The Hokage sweat dropped,

"Look, we owe her a favor ok!!! Here are your train and plane tickets, they should get you to Middleton in about two days.

With a quick growl of frustration Ron grabbed the tickets and stalked out of the room.

An hour later Ron had packed a single bag and was on his way out of the village when he suddenly heard two voices coming from behind him,

"Ron-Kun!!!"

"Mitarashi-Kun!!!"

Ron's face drained of color as two girls caught up to him and started walking with him, these two girls in question were Haruno Sakura and Ino Yamanaka, they were known to be each other's rivals but were more well known for being the annoying fan girls of Sasuke Uchiha, unfortunately for Ron every now and then they turn their attention to him instead.

He heard them talking to him, trying to find out about where he was going, but they were muffled due to Ron's natural protection against fan girls, whenever they started speaking he immediately went to his 'happy place' and all he could hear was the sound of an ocean and a few seagulls in his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE INO-PIG?!?!" Sakura yelled at Ino who was busy fingering Ron's shoulder,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIG, BILLBOARD BROW?!!!!!" Ino retaliated

Invisible bolts of lightning jumped between the two girls' eyes.

"That's it, we end this now!!!" Ino shouted

"Ok, how do we end this once and for all?!!" Sakura asked through clenched teeth

Ino smiled,

"We both go on a date with Ron-kun, and then Ron can decide which of us he wants to be with"

"FINE!!!" Sakura yelled at Ino

Ron who was still in his happy place was suddenly snapped out of it when the imaginary sounds in his head of the ocean was drained out by the sound of a lightning bolt from a storm,

"Something bad has just happened..." Ron's eyes shifted from side to side when he noticed both Sakura and Ino looking at him with an evil smirk and Ron knew right then that he had to get away from them, he desperately looked around for a way out, he spotted something up ahead and smiled, quickly turning to Ino he spoke,

"Oh, Ino-chan… you hair is very pretty today!!!" at hearing this Ino developed huge puppy dog eyes with a huge grin on her face, Ron turned to Sakura,

"And Sakura-chan, you look very beautiful in that outfit!!!" Sakura donned a look identical to Ino's as they continued to walk with Ron; Ino was the first to speak up,

"Oh Ron-kun, thank you…… but I don't get it, you have never complimented me before" Sakura nodded her head in agreement,

Ron smiled and decided to clarify,

"Well girls, I knew that if I was to compliment you both then I would be able to keep your attention on me long enough for this to happen…." Before Sakura and Ino could ask Ron what he meant they both suddenly fell with a loud SPLASH down into a river they failed to notice they were walking towards, while Ron simply used his chakra to walk over it, after getting to the other side of the river, Ron broke into a full sprint towards the train station a few miles away.

As Ino and Sakura pulled them selves out of the river they found themselves thinking the exact same thing,

"I have to do something to win Ron-kun's affections!!!! But how? How can I get him to choose me over HER!!!" and then it hit them, a way to prove their superiority over the other and also catch Ron's eyes as well,

"MUD WRESTLING!!!!!" both yelled at the same time.

At that exact same time, A few hundred miles away in the Yamanuchi village, X sat up from his bed after getting a twinge from his instincts,

"…..Something……. Something wonderful has just happened!!!!" he said while looking around slowly

**To Be Continued…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES!!!! Two chapters in one day and I still have not been sleeping, lol but it's all good, anyway Please please please read and review.

Ok... I'm gonna stop typing now... I mean it... I am gonna stop typing right in the middle of...


	5. Chapter 5 Mission Complications

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR NARUTO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 5 - Mission Complications.**

2 days later Ron arrived in Middleton, after arriving at a small hotel, dropping off his bag and changing into civilian clothes, he decided to head towards the home of his charge. He was now wearing a simple pair of navy blue trousers, a white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, the shirt was covered by a thin navy undone blue blazer and to complete the look Ron was wearing a pair of tight shiny black shoes, all in all he looked like a 12 year old businessman, and the funny thing is, in his own way, he was.

Walking down the streets of his old home he started to wonder,

'Will anyone recognize me?'

His thought stopped when he realized he had arrived at his destination, a rather large house three stories high. He slowly walked up to the front door and gave it a few knocks.

Moments later the door was answered by a tall man in a doctor's coat with brown hair, Ron recognized this man from his mission file as his charge's father.

"Can I help you young man?" Dr. Possible asked,

"I'm here to escort your daughter somewhere, I believe she is expecting me", Ron surprised Dr. Possible with his tone of voice, he may look like a 12 year old but he spoke with the manner of an adult,

"Ok……" Mr. Possible turned to face up the stairs,

"Kimmie, there's someone here to see you"

A few moments later the girl with braces Ron had memorized the face of walked down the stairs with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she looked at Ron with a curious look on her face,

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked,

Ron stepped forward and passed her a small scroll,

"I'm Ron Mitarashi; I believe you're expecting me"

Kim took and read the scroll for a moment before looking up in surprise,

"You? You're my ride?" Kim asked, not quite believing it

"Well what were you expecting?" Ron asked.

Kim continued to stare a hole into Ron, but while she did she found herself getting a very familiar feeling from him.

"Well for starters, an adult!!! How are YOU going to get me to where I need to go?"

Ron couldn't help but smile; he loved it when people underestimated him,

"Miss Possible, there is a plane waiting for us at the Middleton International Airport that is more than capable of getting you to where you are going"

Finally giving in, Kim let out an annoyed huff and walked out to Ron with a bag slung over her shoulder,

"Fine, we need to pick up my partner first though"

Ten minutes later Ron was stood out front of a large house a few blocks away from the Possible household, Ron waited outside while Kim went inside, a few minutes later Kim came back out followed shortly by a tanned girl the same age, Ron noted the briefcase she was holding was also handcuffed to her wrist.

"Ron, this is Bonnie Rockwaller, my partner and Bonnie this is our escort, Ron Mitarashi"

Ron extended his hand to Bonnie,

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Rockwaller"

Bonnie looked at is hand for a moment before sticking her nose into the air like a snob,

"What a loser!!" she muttered under her breath before strolling out of the garden followed by Kim.

Ron stalled for a moment before sticking his hand back into his pocket,

"I'm losing out on training for this!?!?"

An hour later Ron, Kim and Bonnie were getting ready to board a small plane, Ron got on board first and immediately went to speak to the pilot,

"Hey, we're just about ready…." Ron placed a hand on the pilot's shoulder to get his attention only to reel back when the pilot's head drooped backwards, Ron found himself looking into a dead man's eyes, just as Ron was about to turn around to warn the girls he suddenly heard a slow beeping sound, looking around carefully Ron noticed a small block of something with a flashing red light stuck under the navigation panel,

"…SHIT!!!!"

Kim and Bonnie were both walking towards the small plane when suddenly they saw Ron running out of the plane and towards them,

"RUN!!!" not a second after Ron had shouted this word the plane erupted into a huge explosion which sent Ron and the girls flying back from the shockwave

Ron quickly regrouped and checked on the unconscious girls, a few cuts and scratches, but none the worse for wear. Suddenly, Ron felt something in the air, an intent to kill, and a very powerful one at that. Ron looked around,

'Left?…nothing. Right?… nothing. Behind?… nothing. Above?…nothing. Then… the only place left is…'

Ron raised both of his hands into the air clasping them together; he quickly channeled as much chakra into them as possible.

"…BELOW!!!" Ron screamed as he slammed his axe handled hands into the ground, the strike was so immense that the ground shuddered and began to break up, huge cracks and fissures appeared in the concrete of the airport runway, Ron watched as out of one of these cracks shot a figure dressed in black, he flipped a couple of times before landing gracefully across from Ron.

When this mystery ninja spoke, he did so with an English accent befitting of royalty,

"You… how did you do that?!" he asked.

Ron stared at him for a moment looking for a forehead protector in order to find out where he was from, but found nothing. Ron started noticing other things about him, no kunai pouch, no section of his clothing allowed him to carry any ninja tools, his black ninja gi was so tight it would obstruct his ability to move, his guard was so low Ron could easily kill him 23 different ways. Put it all together and Ron came up with one answer,

'Hmpf, poser…' Ron thought to himself before speaking out loud,

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

The opposing 'ninja' took off his mask revealing short black hair, after discarding his mask to the floor he took up a battle position,

"Not that it matters, but my name is Montgomery Fisk, master of Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar and the world's greatest Monkey ninja!!!" Fisk said loudly as if he wanted everyone to know who he was.

"Ninja?" Ron asked,

"You call yourself a ninja? You're just a poser, you put on a black outfit, a balaclava, learn some moves from a karate book you took out of the library and then call yourself a ninja!!!"

As Ron finished talking, Fisk had a look of rage on his face,

"HOW DARE YOU!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!?!?" Fisk bellowed. Fisk's shouting started rousing Kim from her sleep,

"Oww, what happened?" Kim asked no one in particular, when she finally shook off the cobwebs in her head she saw Ron standing across from….

"Monkey Fist!!!" Kim said out loud, she quickly scrambled over to Bonnie to help her up when suddenly a black clad foot struck her hard in the gut sending her flying back.

Ron heard the commotion behind him and quickly turned around, he saw a black haired woman clad in a Green and Black jumpsuit holding an unconscious Bonnie up against her with a clawed hand at Bonnie's throat,

'How!!! I didn't sense her!!! This one could be a threat' Ron quickly thought to himself as the woman started to speak,

"Watch it heroes, one false move and this little bitch gets a new hole to breathe out of…"

Ron's hand slowly slipped to a small pouch hidden at his hip underneath his blazer, as his fingers grasped the handle of a Kunai his eyes bugged as a flash of Green shot towards him with lightning quick speed, Ron dodged to the side but did so a second too late as the Green blast struck him hard in the shoulder causing him to lose his grip on the Kunai letting it clatter to the ground. He gripped him arm with blood oozing through the gap in his fingers.

Ron looked up and saw the Green clad woman holding up one of her claws which was glowing with the same thing that had burned his arm,

'I… Is that Chakra!?!?' Ron thought to himself.

"Now, now, be a good boy and stay down Blondie" she said with a sadistic smirk, she extinguished her hand and reached into her pocket pulling out a small remote, with the hit of a button there was a quiet humming sound and Ron watched as a dark green hovercraft shimmered into existence. Keeping hold of Bonnie and the briefcase attached to her, the woman leaped up and landed in the hovercraft.

The craft lowered closer to the ground and flew near Fisk, Fisk was about to get into the craft when he hesitated, he slowly walked over to Ron who was still on a knee holding his injured arm. Fisk leaned down and picked up Ron's Kunai. He stood up straight again and eyed the Knife for a moment, he smiled.

With a quick movement he held the Kunai hilt down and brought it down on top of Ron, burying it deep in Ron's chest, a scream filled the air, Fisk looked across to where Kim was sitting, her hands covered her mouth in shock at what he had done.

Ron coughed up some blood as he fell onto his back, with a few more gasps of breath he stopped breathing all together. Fisk stood up from Ron's body and walked over to the hovercraft; after Fisk boarded the hovercraft the woman in green started flying the craft away from the airport. Able to pull herself together for at least a second, Kim reached into her side pouch and pulled out a button small device, moving quickly she tossed the device into the air where it quickly attached to the underside of the hovercraft.

Kim stood still, trying to come to grips with what had happened in the last few minutes.

Their plane had exploded, Monkey Fist had shown up along with Shego, Shego had kidnapped Bonnie along with the package they were supposed to be transporting and to top it all off, Monkey Fist had murdered their escort.

She froze. Not wanting to turn around and see the body, the villains she faced had never gone this far before. Tears ran unblocked down her cheeks; she froze again when she heard a voice coming from behind her,

"I'm assuming the device you attached to the hovercraft was some sort of tracking device?"

Kim slowly turned around and almost fell over in shock when she saw him, Ron was very much alive and standing in front of her, his arm was still bleeding but where Monkey Fist had stabbed him there was no wound, his clothes were not even ripped.

"You? But you…." Kim stuttered out as she turned and pointed to the spot where Ron's body was laying not moments before, she stopped speaking when she saw something laying in his place, a log with the Knife lodged in it.

"But… but how?" she asked.

Ron held up a hand to silence her,

"I'm the one asking the questions, who were those people and what is in that briefcase?" Ron asked with an angry tone.

Kim was about to object to giving him the information, but the look on his face told her that he would not let this go, with a sigh she started to speak,

"The man's name was Montgomery Fisk, but he prefers the name Monkey Fist, the girl was Shego, a few days ago they broke into a research facility and stole something, me and Bonnie were able to get it back but we still needed to get it back to its rightful owners, so we contacted a law enforcement group called Global Justice, we were supposed to meet in Washington tomorrow to deliver the device"

Ron was beyond angry, none of this was in the mission briefing,

"Why did you not report any of this to us when you requested our help?" Ron asked in a very rough tone, Kim looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face,

"You were just supposed to give us a ride, I don't like people getting involved with our missions… you didn't need to know!!!"

"WRONG!!!" Ron literally screamed into Kim's face causing her to fall back in fear, Ron continued with a slightly lighter voice,

"YOU THINK THIS IS A GODDAMN GAME?… This was classed as a C-rank mission because it was supposed to be a simple escort, I am only a Genin, a low class soldier, I take care of D and C-rank missions only, if we had known about the situation then this would have been classed as a B or possibly even an A-rank mission and someone more skilled than me would have come here, by keeping this information from us you have endangered my life, your life and your friend's life"

Kim looked at the ground in shame, tears falling silently to the ground,

"I… I'm sorry" she managed to squeak,

Ron managed to calm himself down, he walked over to the log he had utilized for his replacement technique and with a yank he pulled his Kunai loose and pocketed it. Afterwards he turned back to Kim and spoke,

"Well, let's get going…"

Kim looked up at him in shock,

"Y-you mean you're still going to help me?"

Ron smirked at Kim,

"We have a saying where I come from, 'A ninja who abandons his mission… is scum'"

Kim was able to form a small smile,

"Thank you"

Ron helped Kim up off her knees and spoke again,

"Ok, we just need to make a quick stop before we go after them…" as Ron and Kim turned to walk away from the airport, Ron slipped his ruined blazer off and tossed it to the side, he then ripped the remains of his right sleeve from his shirt and used it to bandage his arm, not noticing the soft glow coming from his rapidly healing wound.

Half an hour later Ron and Kim arrived at the small hotel Ron had checked into, Ron pulled his bag out from under his bed and unzipped it, standing with his back to Kim he started stripping off his clothes, not noticing Kim start to blush as her eyes traveled over Ron's body, her eyes stopped and lingered over tattoos of Japanese symbols wrapping around his left arm.

Ron was completely oblivious to Kim's eyes traveling over him, he wasn't accustomed to the modesty of hiding his body, a ninja was required to look past such things, as he remembered from a certain lesson from his teacher at the ninja academy, Iruka-sensei.

---------------------------------------

"_Today I have an important lesson to teach you all, and this lesson could save your life someday" Iruka said out loud addressing a completely male class including Ron._

"_What I am about to show you, is something that has claimed the lives of many ninja"_

_Everyone paid attention, leaning forward wanting to see what was so dangerous._

"_BEHOLD!!!" Iruka pulled down a poster strapped to the blackboard revealing…_

_A completely naked woman._

_All at once the entire class fell backwards off their seats with gushing nosebleeds, and all the while Iruka was laughing._

"_Haha… ok, pay attention because this is not a joke, many Kunoichi use their own bodies to seduce their victims, pulling them into a false sense of security and as soon as that happens, it's over"_

_After wiping their noses everyone was once again listening to Iruka, understanding what he was saying._

"_Believe me, during a fight against a Kunoichi, just because you 'Accidentally' ripped off her shirt does not mean she will stop trying to kill you… N-not that I would know anything about that!!!!" Iruka was stuttering with a sweat drop falling down his face._

_As everyone was filing out of the room, Naruto was daydreaming; this lesson had even him a good idea for a new weapon,_

'_I think I'll call it…the Oiroke No Jutsu' (Sexy Technique) Naruto thought to himself with a huge grin._

_--------------------------------------------_

Ron continued to get changed as Kim watched him, he slipped on a fishnet top and then covered that with a black sleeveless top, he pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black boots, afterwards he reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of bandages, he quickly wrapped them around his left hand not including his fingers and part of his forearm and then repeated the process with his right hand.

After securing the makeshift gloves made of bandages, he tossed the roll back into the bag.

He reached into the bag again and pulled out a large white coat, he slipped it on letting it fall to just past his knees.

Finally, he reached into the pocket of the white coat and pulled out what looked like a blue band with a metal plate in the center with a spiral line etched into it. He quickly fastened it to his forehead, pulling it tight and letting the remaining portion of fabric to fall down his back.

He turned back to Kim,

"Let's go!!!"

**To Be Continued…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BEHOLD, THE ORIGIN OF THE SEXY JUTSU!!!!! Lol, so... don't be shy, Review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6 Highrise to Madness

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR NARUTO**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 6 - High-rise to madness.**

After an hour of searching, Ron and Kim had finally tracked their targets to a skyscraper in Upperton, the building was huge, easily 70 floors high. After a quick security tap, Kim's tech genius Wade had confirmed Bonnie being held on the top floor.

Running around to a side alley Kim reached into the pockets of her cargo pants and pulled out what looked like a hair dryer, Ron, looked at her with a questionable look before a hook suddenly shot from the hairdryer and sailed up the building, after giving Ron a quick glance she spoke,

"Try to keep up, Ninja boy…" with a playful smirk her grip tightened against the trigger of her grappling hook and with a wizz the rope retracted pulling Kim up the building.

Ron stood still for a moment watching her shoot up the building,

"Heh, she's just full of surprises… then again… so am I", Ron lifted two fingers into a seal and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Kim stopped about a quarter way up the building and leaned against a small ledge at the side of the building, she turned and looked back down the building to see Ron was not following her,

"Sigh, I guess I should go get him…" Kim moaned to herself,

"Go get who?" Kim turned around when she heard the voice behind her, as soon as she saw him her eyes bugged and had to catch herself from falling off the building in surprise, because here was Ron looking down at her from a floor above her, but the thing that really caught her eyes was, he was standing completely horizontal with his hands crossed against his chest, the only part of him touching the building was the souls of his boots.

"W-what the?.. H-How did you…. And how are you…?" Kim splutter out in random succession.

Ron smirked at her,

"In order to explain to you how I am doing this would take both time and patients, and unfortunately for you I am running low on both, so lets do this my way"

Before Kim could protest, Ron reached down and grabbed Kim pulling her up into his arms. He then quickly turned around while holding her bridal style and started running.

Kim could not believe what was happening, she was being held by Ron and Ron was literally running up the side of the building as if he had done it a hundred times before. She looked down and all she could see was Rons white coat flapping wildly behind him and the street below slowly getting smaller and smaller as they got further away, suddenly scared of falling she wrapped both of her arms around the young Ninja's head for more stability, a moment later she realized the position she was in a started to blush deeply.

After a few moments later, Ron noticed another small ledge sticking out from the building,

'Perfect' Ron thought to himself.

As soon as he reached the ledge he place his foot against it for leverage and leaped up the building, Kim let out a small squeal as she noticed that no part of Ron was touching the building.

Thanks to the leverage from the ledge, Ron's entire body was shooting up the side of the building in a straight vertical line, they were almost at the top when Ron felt his momentum start to falter, he soon figured it was the extra weight from carrying Kim, he needed a way to gain more momentum, then an idea snapped in his head and he smiled.

Kim's eyes were closed tight and her head was held against Rons chest, that's when she heard him mutter something, she could only catch part of what he said due to the wind roaring past her ears,

"..Se..ei ..Bunshi…utsu!!!" after Ron stopped speaking Kim opened her eyes and looked at him, to see if he was talking to her, her eyes once again bugged open when she saw another man in front of them, the sunlight stopped her from seeing just who it was, she watched as this man jumped from the building and fell towards them while extending his arm as if reaching for them.

One of Rons arms left its grasp on Kim and reached out to this mystery man, as they reached each other and grasped each others arms, there was a moment they were just hanging in the air, and Kim saw him, the man who had jumped down and grabbed Ron's arm was… another Ron.

Before Kim could even attempt to put everything together in her head, this alternate Ron quickly swung the real Ron upwards and with great strength tossed Ron and Kim upwards towards the roof.

With the extra momentum Ron and Kim shot upwards and finally passed the roofline, with a quick flip Ron landed softly on the roof and let Kim down, Kim stood up on her own for a few second before her shaking knees buckled under her.

Ron decided to let Kim recoup herself,

"W-who was that?" Kim asked while looking over the edge of the building looking for the alternate Ron who had given them the extra momentum to reach the roof, there was nothing there.

Ron forgot for a moment that she had next to no knowledge on ninjas,

"Once again, time and patients, I'm low on both, now lets go"

A few minutes later, Ron and Kim were crawling around the air ducts in the top floor, pretty soon there came to a grating which lead into a large room, the room was thankfully empty, without hesitation Kim kicked the grating free and dropped into the room.

"NO KIM WAIT!!!" Ron shouted a moment too late.

Unfortunately as soon as the grating hit the ground the room was filled with flashing red lights and a loud blaring alarm.

Ron dropped down next to her just as the double doors leading into the room busted open and in ran a dozen men dressed red jumpsuits with black goggles, all of them holding long staffs with blue electricity sparking at the end.

"Are you always in such a rush?" Ron asked Kim, apparently unfazed by the dozen dangerous men holding weapons.

"YOU!?!?"

Ron turned back to the doorway, standing there with a face of disbelief was Monkey Fist,

"I… I KILLED YOU!!!" he screamed loudly.

Ron looked past Monkey Fist and saw three other people, one was Shego and she was holding Bonnie by her arms behind her back, and the last man was dressed in a horrible blue jumpsuit but the thing that really crept Ron out was his face, it was blue. Ron looked at Kim hopeing for an answer to his obvious question.

"His name is Dr Drakken" Kim said to Ron

With a quick push from Shego, Bonnie fell forwards towards Kim and Ron, she quickly recovered and took her place beside Kim without a word, Kim figured she must me embarrassed about being captured.

Monkey Fist stepped forward and took up a battle position,

"This time I'll make sure I get the job done… now you fight me, I world greatest monkey ninja!!!"

Ron simply smirked,

"You still insist on calling yourself a ninja, dude you tried to kill us by planting a bomb in a plane, you were hiding underground but it was not with a ninja technique, you probably spent about an hour trying to break through the concrete and then hid under a gray camouflage sheet!!!" Ron finished talking and the found that his little explanation had really pissed Monkey Fist off, but in a second Monkey Fist's snarl changed into a smile,

"If I'm not a ninja, then how was up able to fool you? NOW ROCKBALLER!!!" Monkey Fist screamed his last few words,

Ron turned around just in time to see a grinning Bonnie Rockwaller plunge a knife deeply into Kims back, Kim let out a gut wrenching scream as Bonnie drove the blade deeper into her.

Monkey Fist turned to Ron expecting to see a look of shock on his face, but instead his features stayed stoic,

"What?" Ron asked Monkey Fist who was still looking at him

"..what… am I supposed to be surprised that Bonnie is working with you?"

"WHAT!!!" Bonnie screamed, everyone looked at he to see that Kim, who bonnie had just stabbed started moving around strangely, almost as if her skin was slithering, Bonnie let out another shriek as Kim's entire body suddenly burst into dozens of small snakes and suddenly started slithering towards Ron.

What the devil!?!? Monkey Fist shrieked,

"Pretty good huh?" Ron asked,

"It's a technique I created myself, I call it the 'Senei Bunshin No Jutsu'" (Snake Clone Technique) Ron explained.

"Then… where's the real one!?" Bonnie asked franticly,

"Here.." everyone turned to the source of the sound and saw the real Kim Possible dropping down from the air duct.

--------------------------------------------

"_NO KIM WAIT!!!" Ron shouted a moment too late, Kim had kicked the grate and was dropping down into the room, he did the only thing he could, he placed his hands in the Ox seal and muttered,_

"_**Senei Bunshin No Jutsu!!!" **__(Snake Clone Technique)_

_A moment later a clone of Kim Possible was in the duct next to him, Ron Quickly used his replacement technique to replace the real Kim with the Clone, all this happened in less than 2 seconds, as the alarms went off Ron turned to the real Kim who was behind him in the vent,_

"_Stay here for a moment and watch what happens!!" with that said Ron leaped out of the vent and landed next to the fake Kim as dozens of red clad men walked into the room._

_--------------------------------------------_

Bonnie quickly walked over and took a place next to Drakken, that's when Drakken spoke up,

"Not bad, but how did you know Rockfaller was working for us?" Drakken asked,

Ron slipped his hands into his pockets as he started speaking

"It wasn't really that hard to figure out, it actually started when I first picked up Bonnie from her house"

------------------------------------

_Ron was waiting outside the large house, waiting for Kim to come out with her partner._

_Ron looked around the garden and noticed a crest on the large front gates, it was the letters R & W slightly overlapping._

_-------------------------------------------_

"I really didn't think much of it at first… but then just a little later….." Ron continued.

-------------------------------------

_After discovering the body of the pilot, Ron was about to turn to warn the girls when he suddenly heard a slow beeping sound, looking around carefully Ron notised a small block of something with a flashing red light stuck under the navigation panel._

"_SHIT!!!" Ron proclaimed quickly, he was about to make a break for it when he notised something else, on the bomb, right next to the blinking red light was an insignia, a R & W crossing over._

------------------------------------

"….the bomb that destroyed the plane was made by the company owned by Bonnie Rockwaller's father, and the thing that really gave it away was you!!!" Ron said while pointing at Shego.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Shego held up bonnie by her neck, with a clawed glove against her jugular,_

"_Watch it hero's, one false move and this little bitch gets a new hole to breath out of…"_

_Ron eyes traveled down to Bonnie's hand, it was keeping a firm hold on the briefcase,_

'_She's still conscious?' Ron thought to himself as he slowly reached into the pouch strapped to his hip under his blazer_

_-------------------------------------------_

"…plus, I felt your power first hand thanks to that little shot you made to my arm, you could have easily broken the cuffs and taken the briefcase without taking Bonnie, but you did anyway… put it all together and it just snaps, and finally when Bonnie entered the room with you all I could feel a lot of murderous intent coming from her"

Everyone was stunned at his insight, Kim was the first to speak,

"Why Bonnie.. Why are you doing this?"

Bonnie gave a look that could scare small mammals.

"Why Kim? Fine, I'll tell you why… for the past few months I have been following you around on these stupid missions and while you take all the glory I am the one left standing in the shadows, you're the one who's always in the papers and the magazines, you're the hero and you treat me like I'm nothing more than a sidekick, you only used me to distract the psychos and to top it all off you're the most popular girl in school, you took my place as cheer captain, my boyfriend dumped me to try and ask you out… THE VILLAINS CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME, AND GODDAMN IT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE SHOULD'VE BEEN MINE!!!" with that last screaming statement Bonnie rose her knife again and rushed towards Kim who immediately raised her fists ready to defend herself, when she was about a meter away from Kim Ron rose her his arm out and simply let Bonnie run into it, causing a makeshift clothesline, Bonnie flipped back from the impact and was instantly knocked unconscious. Ron turned and looked Kim right in the eyes.

"Sorry to steal your thunder KP, but I really couldn't take anymore of her whining…"

Kim shrugged it off,

"Its ok Ron, I just didn't expect Bonnie to… wait… what did you just call me?" Kim asked

Ron looked her straight in the eyes,

"KP… I think it just rolls off the tongue, don't you like it?" Ron asked, Kim had a smile form on her face,

"Nah, I like it…"

Ron turned his attention back to the group of red clad people in front of him and then spotted Monkey Fist still in his battle pose,

"Well, since you really still think you are a ninja, I think I'll teach you what a real ninja can do, now pay attention… class in is session" after Ron finished speaking he rose one finger,

"Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 1 : Taijutsu… (Hand to hand combat techniques)"

**To Be Continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOSH!!! i am really getting into this now, i allready have most of the story in my head. please read & review.

oh, and i would like to thank Richard Olivarri for helping me with some beta checking for my spelling and grammer.

P.S : Don't get too comfortable, the next chapter is gonna be up in a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7 Class in Session

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR NARUTO**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 7 - Class In Session.**

"Shinobi Tactical Knowledge number 1 : Taijutsu… Taijutsu are ninja hand to hand battle techniques… now I'm gonna need a volunteer"

Losing his temper Monkey Fist pointed at Ron and screamed,

"GET THEM!!!"

All at once the men I red jumpsuits started charging towards Ron with weapons raised, Ron just smirked,

"Kim, stay back!!!" at that Ron jumped to the side, but before he moved less than a meter he suddenly flickered and then completely vanished, everyone stopped for a moment trying to figure out what the hell happened, a moment later Ron re-materialized in the air upside-down, he fell through the air and while still upside down he swiftly brought his foot down onto the side of one mans neck instantly knocking him out,

"THERE!!!" another of the thugs yelled as he saw Ron falling through the air, all at one everyone turned and trusted there electrical staffs towards Ron, somehow while still in the air Ron was able to spin and dodge the attacks just barely, once he landed on the ground he quickly started to spin on the ground, using his hands to prop himself up he started spinning while lashing out with his feet, it almost looked like he was break-dancing.

After coming to a stop and landing normally he realized his own modified version of the **Konoha Senpuu **(Leaf Whirlwind) had knocked out all but three of the goons, who were now watching him nervously, Ron smirked to himself, he would finish this with a bang, a technique taught to him by Gai-sensei.

Gai had tried to teach the technique to Ron, Lee, Neji and Tenten, unfortunately the only one able to master it was Lee, but later on Ron had made some modifications to the technique to make it easier for himself to use, he basically took the technique and made it his own.

With a quick movement Ron once again flickered out of existence and reappeared a second later underneath the men, performing a handstand he thrusted his two feet upwards catching two men under their chins and launching them into the air, he then performed a quick back flip kick once again catching the last man under the chin launching his into the air to join his friends.

Ron followed through with his flip and landed on all fours, he looked up for a second before he used all of his limbs to pounce into the air, about a meter off the floor he flickered out of existence again and reappeared behind the three men, Ron raised his arms into a crucifix position and without warning an extremely long snake appeared out of each of his sleeves, lightning fast the snakes wrapped around the three men dozens of times, after wrapping around the men the snake's suddenly constricted causing the men to be pilled tightly together in what seemed like a snake cocoon with only their heads exposed.

Not wasting any time, Ron gripped the snake cocoon and with his own body flipped them upside-down, as they finally started their decent towards the ground they suddenly started spinning wildly, soon the looked like a hurricane bearing down to the floor, that when in all the commotion everyone still conscious heard Ron,

"**SENEI RENGE!!!" **(Snake Lotus)

With the name of the technique revealed, Ron slammed his opponents into the ground with tremendous force, dust and concert flew as the impact created a crater and shook the entire building.

Everyone stood in shock as Ron slowly emerged from the airborne dust coming from the impact crater.

At this point Monkey Fist and Shego were both stunned, but Drakken was totally crapping himself, in a moment of panic he quickly reached into his coat and drew a small handgun and pointed it at Ron.

BANG!!!

Ron had no time to react, everyone watched a Ron looked down to see a small hole appear in his chest, a small dribble of blood pouring down to his stomach,

"YES, YOU GOT HIM!!!" Monkey Fist yelled in triumph, until he noticed Ron was smiling…

Kim was surprised as well, but Ron's grin grew and grew until it was past the limits of a human as his entire body started to fall apart and losing its shape before it finally lost its color and a suddenly fell apart to reveal a mass of snakes.

"A-another clone?!?! Then where's the real one!?!?" Drakken asked franticly.

Everyone looked around to find where he had gone.

"I'm here…" said a voice, Drakken froze, the voice came from directly behind him.

Monkey Fist and Shego turned and looked to see Ron squatting down behind Drakken.

With a quick movement Ron clapped his hands together into the tiger seal,

"**Hidden Village of Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi!!!"**

Everyone braced themselves, the name of whatever techniques he was about to use sounded very impressive…

In a flash Ron thrusted in fingers forward and…

Everyone's jaws hit the floor as the noticed where Rons fingers had gone,

"…**ONE THOUSAND YEARS IF PAIN!!!" **Ron screamed as Drakken flew forward screaming and holding his ass in pain, unfortunately for Drakken he flew a bit too far forward and slammed into a wall knocking himself out.

While no one really knew what to say, they all had different reactions, Kim had a 'Eww' expression, Monkey Fisk has a look of pure disgust, but Shego… was rolling around on the floor holding her stomach in pain as she let out more laughter than ever before in her life.

Shego finnaly stood up and looked at Ron, for years to come

"You… I don't know who you are but… thank you… I'll be able to mock him about that for years to come"

"You're welcome…" Ron was able to get out before Shego rushed towards him with plasma hands lit, dodging to the side, Ron finally realized where he had seen this technique before, it was a medical technique, people focused there chakra into a healing power, but if to much chakra was forced into it then it could become deadly and even become a projectile.

Well, this was not the time to think of such things, as he leaped away from Shego he lifted up two fingers to her,

"Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 2 : Genjutsu" (Illusionary Techniques)

Ron quickly placed his hands into the Rat seal and muttered,

"**Magen : Narakumi No Jutsu!!!" **(Demonic Illusion : Hell Viewing Technique)

Suddenly the air was distorted, Shego looked around to see the area around her started melting away, eventually it melted away into darkness, Shego stood there in the darkness starting to panic,

"Hello?" she called out, her voice just echoed into the darkness, she was starting to really freak out, she started running around trying to run from the darkness, trying to find some other sign of life, time passed, how long had she been there, minutes? Hours? Days? Eventually she fell to her knees her eyes filled with tears,

"P-Please… I don't want to be alone…"

Kim and Monkey Fist watched in confusion, one moment Shego was fine, and the next she had a look of terror and a moment later she fell to the floor and curled up into a ball muttering things to herself while crying.

Kim was shocked the most, she had never even see Shego wince in pain during combat, but here she was crying her eyes out. Kim looked up at Ron questioningly, but was surprised to see an upset expression on his face, as if he felt sorry for Shego. Ron turned to Kim and explained.

"Genjutsu are ninja illusionary techniques… the technique I jut used forces my opponent to face there own worst fear… this girl is terrified of being alone.

Monkey Fist saw Ron's moment of hesitation and immediately took advantage of it, he quickly ran over to Drakkens still prone form and reached down into his coat and pulled out a cylinder object.

Ron noticed this and was about to attack when he was stopped by Kim's voice,

"RON WAIT!!!"

Ron stopped and noticed Monkey Fist with a finger on a small button on the cylinder.

"You fool, if I die, I will not die alone!!!" Monkey Fist said in fear of Ron,

Ron looked back at Kim puzzled, Kim looked over at him and spoke,

"What he is holding is the device that was in the briefcase, the Pan-Dimentional Vortex Inducer, if he activates it, the device will create a vortex of chaos the size of Nevada"

"Yes, I won't let anyone become more powerful than me" Monkey Fist screamed as he pressed his finger down hard on the devices activation button.

Monkey Fist started laughing like a maniac as the device started glowing, and before he knew what hit him the device started growing and expanding, Monkey Fist threw it into the air and waited for a moment before the cylinder object erupted into a huge flash of light.

Ron covered his eyes for a moment to block the light, after he moved his hands hough he saw where Monkey Fist had thrown the Device there was now a huge vortex hanging in the air, slowly sucking object up into itself.

Monkey Fist laughed like a maniac as he slowly floated up into the air, seeing as he was directly underneath the vortex, it was only natural he would be the first to succumb to it.

Before he had time to change his laugh into a scream, Monkey Fist was pulled into the Vortex.

Ron noticed Bonnie and Shego's prone forms start to slide towards the vortex, moving quickly he grabbed Bonnie throwing her over his shoulder and then grabbed Shego and held her close to his chest before leaping backwards away from the vortex.

After dropping Shego and Bonnie somewhere safe behind the front doors Ron quickly rushed back into the room and desperately got the unconscious goons away from there imminent death, as he was doing this he realized it was futile, this thing would grow to the size of Nevada.

He quickly rushed over to Drakken who had just now regained consciousness, Ron grabbed his by the collar and screamed into his face,

"HOW DO I STOP IT!!!"

Drakken winced at his loud voice before he noticed the Vortex getting bigger,

"N-NOTHING, YOU CAN'T STOP IT, NOTHING CAN!!!"

Ron drew his fist back and punched Drakken hard across the face knocking a few teeth loose,

"GOD DAMNIT, THINK, THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!!!" Ron screamed yet again.

Drakken took a moment to calm down and think, only one thing came to mind,

"The original device, you have to short circuit it, but the original device is in the very center of the vortex, you'll never get to it!!!"

Ron turned around dropping Drakken in the process as he started walking towards the vortex,

"RON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Kim yelled at Ron as she watched him walk closer to the Vortex, the suction from the vortex trying to pulling Rons clothes into itself.

'No use, I have to use 'that technique'' Ron thought to himself, Kakashi taught him how to use a technique that Kakashi had created himself, but to Ron's surprise as soon as he had learned it, Kakashi had immediately forbidden him from using it.

Ron stood before the vortex and screamed over the din from the device,

"SHINOBI TACTICAL KNOWLEDGE NUMBER 3 : NINJUTSU!!!"

Ron placed his hands into the traditional Sheep seal and started gathering as much chakra as possible, he soon reached his peak but he kept thinking,

'No… I need more' Ron continued to force Chakra out of his body, that's when it happened underneath his shirt a seal appeared on his navel, a circle of kanji and in the center of the circle were six lightning bolts all converging into the center of his body.

Suddenly there was an eruption in Ron, chakra appeared around his feet and rose into the air, had a Hyuga been nearby he would have seen that within Rons chakra system were two different colored chakra, one blue and another one golden.

Ron's eyes snapped open revealing a new pair of bright blue eyes with slitted pupils.

Suddenly Rons hand started moving at lightning quick speed performing seals.

Sheep-Ox-Rat-Dragon-Dog-Horse-Rabbit-Tiger-Boar, and with that done he extended his right arm downwards in a kind of claw while gripping its wrist with his left hand.

In a flash something appeared in the palm, Kim took a step back in shock as his hand started shining with bright golden bolts of electricity, Kim also noticed a sound in the air, something that sounded like hundreds of birds chirping all at once.

Ron took one step forward and pushed off, he suddenly launched into the air towards the Vortex leaving a train of dust in his wake. Kims hands shot up to her mouth as he neared the vortex.

A moment before Ron hit the vortex there seemed to be a moment of silence, as he thrusted his lightning filled palm into the dead centre of the vortex, Kim was able to hear exactly what Ron shouted,

"**CHIDORI!!!"** (Thousand Birds)

And then the silence was broken once again by a huge explosion of energy, Ron winced as he felt the muscles in his arms being ripped apart, the bones in his arm cracking under the pressure and in a moment it was over.

Kim stood back up after being knocked down by the pressure of the explosion, dust was everywhere. She looked around frantically looking for any survivors, or more to the point, one survivor in particular.

Slowly she heard a slow stepping sound, she turned and let out a breath of relief, there was Ron, his clothes in tatters with one arm hanging at his side limply and the other hand grasping a small cylinder shape object Kim recognized as the Pan-dimensional vortex inducer.

"Ron, you're ok!!!" Kim said quickly before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Owowow, Kp, Ow, Arm, Ow, Broken!!!" Kim stepped back wards in fear of hurting him ever further.

"Oh, sorry Ron"

Ron gave her a goofy grin as he stepped past Kim to check on everyone else, the goons were still out cold, but when Ron moved to check on everyone else he noticed that Drakken, Bonnie and Shego were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are…" Ron started to ask, but before he could finish he turned around when he heard a low humming sound.

Up in the air outside the window was Shego's hovercraft, Shego and Bonnie were still unconscious within it but Drakken was standing up and leaning over the edge looking at them both,

"KIM POSSIBLE!!! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!!!" with a quick flick of the controls Drakken started flying the hover craft away from the tower, but with one quick look behind him, Drakken flicks a small switch on the dashboard.

As Ron watched as the hover craft flew further and further away, Ron was distracted in a second when suddenly a huge metal door fell down over the entrance to the room effectively trapping them in the room, bright red lights started flashing as an automated voice announced something,

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED, 30 SECOND UNTIL DETONATION!!!"

Ron looked at Kim as if asking,

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Ron decided to voice his thoughts.

Kim quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator hoping to call for some help from her tech-genius wade, only to sweat drop when she saw a huge crack across the screen.

Ron stepped forward,

"Well, we have no choice, we'll jump" Ron said like it was completely normal.

"Very funny Ron, now stop kidding around and help me find a way out of here.

**20 seconds left**

Ron decided that there was no time to explain his plan to her just quickly tucked the pan-dimensional vortex inducer into his side pouch and grabbed Kim pulling her towards the window.

Kim realized he wasn't kidding and suddenly held onto him tight as he pulled her hips against his and held her around her waist.

"Are you mad? We'll never survive!!"

Ron had a smirk on his face as a thought popped into his head,

"Tell you what then, I'll make you a bet, if we survive, you let me take you out on a date?"

Realizing what he just said, Kim had a huge blush across her cheeks before she spoke,

"Oh my god, you're mad!!"

**5 seconds left**

Ron simply smirked at her,

"Well thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work.."

With a deep breath Ron leaped off the side of the building with Kim's arms wrapped around his waist.

Before their bodies made it very far down the building was rocked with a huge explosion, the shockwave caused him to drop Kim but it also caused his pouch to slip open and allowed the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer to slip out, his eyes widened as he saw both the Vortex Inducer and Kim slip away in opposite directions, with only one hand useable he could only save one of them, his mission or his new friend.

In less than a second his mind was made up, he shifted towards Kim and grabbed her again around her soft waist pulling her close,

"HOLD ON TO ME!!!" Ron screamed as they were hastily approaching the hard ground, Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.

With Kim's arms wrapped around his neck safely he was able to let go of Kim and extend his arm out,

"**Senei Jashu!!!" **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) Ron muttered using the last of his chakra before he felt something soft on his lips.

Four snakes whipped out of his sleeve and extended towards the building across from them and quickly wrapped around a stone gargoyle, with the suddenly whipping sound Ron and Kim started swinging down towards the ground, finally coming to a complete stop just a dozen meters off the floor.

Kim who had kept her eyes clamped shut the whole time started to come out of her high when she noticed something soft on her lips, she slowly opened her eyes and was started led when she noticed her lips being pressed against Ron, she tried to remember, did she kiss him? did he kiss her? Somewhere along there decent all she could remember was pulling herself so tightly against Ron ahd caused her lips to press against his.

She slowly and reluctantly parted from his lips with huge blush across her face, but was pleased to see a blush on his face as well.

She broke her attention form Ron when she noticed something falling past them, they watched as the Vortex Inducer fell to the ground and was smashed to pieces.

"Oops" Rons said sarcastically, Kim remembered at that point that Ron had chosen to save her rather than the Vortex inducer and this brought a up question.

"I thought you said a ninja who abandons his mission is scum?" she said to Ron.

As Ron controlled his chakra so that the snake would extend and lower them down to the floor, Ron looked Kim dead in the eyes and answered her question,

"True, but ninja who abandons their friends are even worse scum… oh by the way, we survived so you owe me a date"

Kim blushed at his last statement as they finally touched down on the ground.

Kim was able to stand steady but noticed that as soon as Ron tried to stand on his own but stumbled a bit,

"Umm, Ron, you may wanna lay down, you look a little drained…"

Hearing this statement Ron stood up straight and held up his hand in defense,

"KP, I know my own body…" he said with a smile.

Unfortunately his body didn't agree with him and I exact contradiction to his words, Rons eyes rolled up into his head and he flopped to the ground.

Kim stared at him blankly and sweat-dropped.

---------------------------------------

Ron awoke to the sound of soft music, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up trying to remember where he was and what had happened, then it all came rushing back to him. Kim, Shego, Monkey Fist.

He slowly sat up wincing at the pain in his arm, he quickly looked over himself, his chest was wrapped in bandages, his arm was in a sling and he had another bandage across his forehead like a bandanna. Freaked out slightly he looked around for his Konoha forehead protector, while looking around he was able to take in his surroundings, he was in a small bedroom but judging by the design of the room it was originally a loft.

He realized he was in a very soft bed and beside that bed was Kim sleeping with her head across her arms on the side of the bed and he noticed that his forehead protector was tight securely around her neck.

He smiled as he reached over and patted her softly on the shoulder,

"KP, hey KP, you ok?"

Kim stirred from her sleep and looked up at the boy sitting up in her bed,

"Mmm, five more minutes Ron…… wait…. RON!!!" finally fully waking up properly jumped into Ron and hugged him, shortly after she quickly shot away from him as she remembered his injuries,

"Oh god Ron I'm sorry" Kim said quickly

Ron laughed with a hand behind his head,

"Its ok, you didn't hurt me, I'm fine"

Kim watched amazed as Ron slipped his arm out of its sling and flexed it with no trouble, he then got up and stepped out of the bad and stretched,

"Ron… b-but how did you? My mom said you would be bedridden for a month"

Ron smiled at her again,

"Nah, most of my injuries heal overnight, by the way how any ours was I out?"

Kim looked at him nervously,

"Ron…. You've been laying in my bed unconscious for two weeks now"

Ron stopped moving for a moment, just staring at Kim,

"…..ARRRRGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Rons sudden outburst caused Kim to fall over onto her bed,

"T-the exams are in five days!!! I need two days to get there then I need time to make my report, oh god this mission is gonna take a load of paperwork, then I need to rest… oh god not enough time!!!" while Ron was screaming all this he was running around the room looking for everything.

An hour later Ron was standing out front of Kim's house ready to say goodbye,

She slowly took off the forehead protector from around her neck and started to pass it back to Ron when he suddenly placed his hand on top of hers lowering it back down,

"Keep it… you really seemed to like it and I can get another one when I get home." with a delighted smile she took it and started fastening it around her neck again, it was true that over the last two weeks it had grown comfortable on her, after fastening it tightly she looked up at him and grinned.

"Oh and don't forget you owe me a date" Ron added with a smile.

Ron turned around and was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kim quickly spun him around and planted a kiss on his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck.

After they separated Kim let out a short giggle,

"I'll be looking forward to it"

Ron smiled and turned around and began walking away when something lingered in his mind, an idea. Ron slipped his hand into an inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a small scroll, he quickly turned around and tossed it to Kim.

Kim caught it with one hand and asked,

"What is this?"

Ron smirked,

"Well I did kinda teach a class a few weeks ago… consider that homework"

With one last smile Ron leaped upwards and disappeared into the sky.

After he was gone Kim unrolled the scroll and started to read,

"Basic Chakra Control and Techniques…."

------------------------------------------------------

Ron leapt from tree to tree, a he made his way across town he realized he was going the opposite direction of the airport, but that didn't matter, he had somewhere else he had to go.

----------------------------------------------

Shego laid down on her bed in Drakken's latest lair, she hadn't been out of this room for two weeks, ever since it happened, she was scared to sleep, afraid of the darkness, of once again being alone.

Every now and then She would hear Drakken ranting on about his new hair brained plans and Bonnie always bitching about Kim Possible.

She hated being like this, she was used to being strong willed, not hiding in a corner crying herself to sleep at night.

She slowly got out of her bed and made her way towards her bathroom, after stepping in she quickly turned on the light and the faucet, a few moments later she splashed water on her face trying to rid herself of the tears that stained her face, she then turned off the faucet and made her way back to her room, when she entered her room however she noticed something amiss.

"Hi there" she eared out of the corner of her ear, she spun on the spot to face the intruder of her room only to come face to face with the one person she did not want to see,

"Y-you!!! No please!!!" Shego spat tearfully as she fell backwards.

Ron stepped forwards and Shego scrambled backwards as far as she could before she connected with the wall and was unable to go further, she simply closed her eyes and wished that it was all a dream.

Shego was on the verge of losing her own sanity when suddenly she felt warm, she opened her eyes and saw the boy she had fought against two weeks ago holding her, his left arm was wrapped around her slender back and holding her close while his right hand was atop her stroking her hair, she suddenly felt more at peace then she had for the last two weeks as he whispered to her,

"Shh, its ok" Ron said sotly

Eventually Shego was able to part from him and look up at him with a questionable stare,

"I'm sorry…" Ron blurted out before Shego could even ask her question,

"I had no idea that the technique I used would have effected you so badly"

Shego was shocked at what he had said but allowed him to continue,

"I-I know that you fear being alone, that's why I'm here to offer you something, come with me"

This caused Shego to be shocked even more, she could only ask one question,

"Why, why are you doing this?"

Ron looked down at the ground, almost as if in shame,

"I… I know what it's like to be alone… when I was only four I lost everything, I was alone for a while, but then someone helped me…and I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't do the same… you have an amazing ability and with the help of my village you could learn how to use it… you won't have to be alone ever again… you can have a clean slate"

Shego though and thought about what he just said, she could never be alone again she dropped her head to think for a moment, however Ron took this as a no… he slowly made his way back to the window he had entered from.

"WAIT!!!" Ron stopped as he was about to step out onto the ledge as he heard Shego call to him, he turned and saw Shego standing there below him with a slight smile on her face.

Ron smiled back at her and offered his hand, she took it without a second thought and with one quick leap Ron jumped from Drakken's lair carrying Shego away from her former life.

**To Be Continued…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

WHEW, longest chapter ever... over ten bloody pages... well come on, i have been working on this for two days so come on Read and Review, let me know what you think of the storyline, the more reviews i get the faster i'll update. and no, getting ten review for one chapter from the same person doe's not count (You know who you are)

**READ & REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8 Home in The Nick Of Time

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR NARUTO**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 8 - Home in the nick of time.**

For the last three days Ron and Shego had been traveling, Shego had been distant at first, still being a little wary of her new traveling companion, but after a while she grew quite fond of his company. As they traveled they spoke about many things, likes, dislikes, favorite music and so on, at one point Ron had asked,

"…So how did a 13 year old girl end up working for an evil megalomaniac?"

Is response to this question she simply asked him another question,

"..how did a 12 year old boy end up becoming a powerful Ninja?"

Ron looked at her and smirked,

"Ahh, Touché!!!"

Usually it would have taken Ron two days to get back home after his mission, but since he was escorting Shego it had taken longer, it was a few hours into the night on the third day and they were only a couple of hours away from Konoha when Ron spotted darkened clouds through the moonlight,

"Damn, we're only two hours away… Shego, we'll camp here for the night"

Shego followed him towards a small woodland area and watched as he started to set up a small camping space under the shelter of a large tree, nothing much, just a small trench and a sleeping bag.

Shego's eyebrow rose questioningly when she noticed he had only set up one sleeping bag Ron noticed this,

"I only have one sleeping bag, you can have it…" Ron said with a smile.

Shego quickly got settled into the sleeping bag which was rather comfortable while Ron sat at the base of a nearby tree and covered himself with his white coat.

Many thought were running through Ron's head, how he would explain everything to Hokage-sama, how he would explain why Shego was with him and how would he get everything done in time for the exams, the Chunin exams were due to start the day after tomorrow.

He knew the next few days were going to be rather…(To Quote a friend of his)… Troublesome.

-----------------------------

Darkness, it was a sight Shego had become familiar with as she had seen it in her dreams every night. The darkness washed over her as it had done time and time again, the feeling of being alone was overwhelming as she felt her eyes glisten with tears.

Shego awoke with a start and quickly looked at her surroundings trying to shake off her nightmare and realize where she was, she was in a small sleeping bag under a large tree at night, the tree protecting her from the onslaught of rain. She finally remembered everything when her eyes landed on him, the boy who had taken her away from her past life.

Shego curled up snuggling into the sleeping bag in an attempt to fall asleep again, but when ever she closed her eyes she was once again faced with the darkness. She then remembered that moment back in Drakken's lair, all of her fears had melted away when he had held her.

Her mind made up she got up out of her sleeping bag and walked over to Ron, without hesitation she gently pulled his coat back slightly and slipped under it with him.

Ron slowly awoke at the feeling of something moving against him, he opened his eyes and saw Shego slipping under his coat, laying at his side and snuggling into his chest,

"S-Shego… what are you…" Ron fell silent as he felt her soft finger against his lips.

"Ron, please.. I don't want to be alone… please just hold me…" Shego spoke softly.

Ron simply smiled softly and rested his arm over her shoulder and around her back,

"Goodnight Shego…" Ron whispered slowly,

"…Sheila… my name is Sheila" Shego replied

Ron smiled again,

"Goodnight Sheila"

Shego smiled at hearing her real name spoke for the first time in a long while. As she lay with her head on his chest she was wondering why she felt this way, after all it was technically his fault she was in this condition in the first place, he was the reason she had spent the better part of two weeks locked in her room, but somehow it all seemed unimportant.

A roar of thunder cold be heard overhead and Ron felt Sheila unconsciously hold onto him tighter.

Ron held her as he slowly drifted off to sleep to the soothing sound of the rain.

----------------------------

The next morning Sheila slowly woke up feeling an empty void next to her where she had expected to see the boy who had comforted her the night before. She slowly lifted Ron's coat off herself and took a quick look around, she soon noticed Ron packing away the discarded sleeping bag, he then turned to her and noticed she was awake,

"Its time to go, we're only two hours away from Konoha… when we get there we can get something decent to eat"

Sheila's stomach rumbled at the mention of food, all they had been eating for the last few days were some energy bars Ron had bought at the airport a few days ago.

Sheila passed Ron's coat back to him, as he slipped it on Sheila started to speak with a very quiet and embarrassed voice,

"R-Ron… about last night… I'm sorry if I…"

"It's ok…" Ron cut her off

"…it's my fault you got this way, it's the least I could do" Ron finished, and allowed Sheila to smile, an expression she was using more and more often.

------------------------------------------

A couple hours of walking later and as promised Ron and Sheila stood in front of the huge gates of the hidden village of Konoha. After announcing his arrival to the guards at the gate Ron and Sheila made there way into the village.

Sheila was amazed, when Ron had told her about the village he lived in she was expecting a small village, maybe a dozen little huts but this was far beyond what she expected, there were buildings everywhere, the streets were filled with dozens of kids playing, people poured through the streets walking in and out of numerous shops.

As they proceeded down the main road Sheila noticed people stop and glare hatefully at her as they walked past,

"Ron… why are they looking at me like that? Do they know who I am?" Sheila asked,

Ron shook his head at her,

"No… they're not glaring at you… they're glaring at me" Ron answered her.

Sheila stood back for a moment and realized he was right, all the nasty looks were directed at him, not her.

After a bit more walking they arrived at a large red building, Ron lead her into the building and up a few staircases towards the to floor, as they ascended the tower Shego noticed several other people wearing the same headband Ron had worn when they fought.

After arriving at the top floor, Ron lead Sheila to a pair of red double doors and knocked briefly before entering.

The room was simple, a few cupboards at either sides of the room and at the back near the windows was a single desk, sat at the desk was an old man dressed in white and red robes smoking a pipe.

Ron stepped forward and bowed briefly to the old man before speaking,

"Hokage-sama, sorry I'm a bit late, but the mission situation escalated, I needed some time to recover before returning" Ron spoke with a degree of respect to the old man, Ron had told Sheila that the Hokage of a village was the most powerful and wise ninja in the village.

After 20 minutes Ron had explained the whole situation to his superior, the mission, his ;ate return and of course his companion, Ron was trying to convince the Hokage to let her stay and join the village and was explaining to him Sheila's unique powers.

Sheila listened intently to what Ron had to say, she was never able to explain her own powers but after seeing them it seemed that Ron knew what they were and how they worked.

"She is able to extract her chakra at an extreme rate pouring it through her hands, the technique is a basic medical jutsu, but by putting huge amounts of chakra into the technique she is able to use it as a offensive technique, she is even able to turn it into a projectile, with the right training she could become an excellent med-nin"

The Hokage took a good ten minutes of silence to think about it before answering,

"Ok, she can stay, BUT.. She is your responsibility Ron, if anything happens you will take full responsibility for her actions, I'll send a notice to Anko and let her know"

The Hokage reached into a drawer at his side and pulled out a Konoha forehead protector with a convenient green strap and tossed it to Sheila,

Ron smiled and bowed to the Hokage in thanks and respect,

"Thank you Hokage-sama, we won't let you down"

Seeing Ron bow, she followed his example and also bowed to her new superior.

As Ron stood up straight again the Hokage started to speak,

"Anyway Ron, I have a new mission for you, I want you to…"

"NO!!!!" The Hokage was cut off at Ron shouting at him,

"..NO NO NO NO!!!, THERE IS NO WAY!!!"

The Hokage looked at him questioningly,

"What do you mean no way? You have never refused a mission as of yet"

Ron calmed down a bit and turned to speak to him,

"Sir, I can't take any more missions at the moment, the Chunin exams are tomorrow, I was intending to train for it almost three weeks ago but then you sent me on that mission to America, I just got back in time for the exam so there is no way I am leaving" as Ron finished speaking the Hokage had a look of confusion on his face,

"Ron, I didn't think you were taking the exam, after all the exam is traditionally taken by a three man team but since you don't have a team I didn't think you would enter. It will be relationally hard to complete the exam on your own, are you sure?"

Ron stood up confidently,

"I'm sure… thanks to that damn law that the council passed I can't ever be permanently put in a team which means I will always have to take the exam alone… so if I don't take these exams then I'll be a Genin forever and I swore that someday I would become a Jounin like my mom"

The Hokage smiled at him,

"Very well, but be careful Ron, people die in these exams… oh, and where is your Forehead protector?"

Rons hand slipped to his bare forehead and suddenly remembered he had given it to Kim,

"It, umm…. Was destroyed in my last fight"

The Hokage smirked before once again reaching into his side drawer and pulling out a black strapped Forehead protector and tossed it to Ron,

"Sigh, you are getting to be more and more like your mother, she loses her Headband at least once a month"

Ron caught his new protector and quickly strapped it to his forehead at a slight angle before leaving the room with Sheila who had tied her protector around her waist.

The Hokage stood up slowly and address Sheila,

"Oh and dear, you may want to drop into the hospital, you're looking a little green…"

At that moment a vein bulged on Sheila's forehead, the only thing stopping her from blasting the old man right there and then was the fact that if she did it may result in Ron taking the blame.

----------------------------------------------------

Back on the streets Ron lead Sheila to a small food stand called Ichiraku's Ramen.

As they approached it Ron noticed an easily recognizable group exiting the stand, it was team seven consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and there Jounin leader Hitake Kakashi.

Ron quickly got ready to jump to the side to dodge the incoming fan girl but noticed that Sakura had seen him but was still securely fastened to the arm of an annoyed Sasuke Uchiha.

'…YES!!! She's gone back to only bothering Sasuke… I'M FREE….' Ron cheered in his head, he watched as Sasuke walked past him in a rush to get away from Sakura leaving only Naruto and Kakashi looking at them, Ron walked towards them,

"Hey guys, what ya been up to?" Ron asked

Before Kakashi could answer, Naruto stepped up,

"It was awesome!!! While you were gone we went to the wave country and saved it from an even contraband and drug dealer, and at the same time we beat one of the seven swordsmen of the mist!!! How bout you?…" Naruto asked.

Ron smirked,

"I stopped a vortex of chaos from destroying a chunk of America the size of Nevada." Ron stated to the surprise of Naruto and Kakashi, Naruto was always trying to get one up over Ron but had once again been beaten.

As Naruto sulked off, Kakashi turned to Ron,

"Why is it always a competition with you?" Kakashi asked.

Ron smirked at his exactly like his mother,

"Kakashi, there are three things in life here that are certainties, number one : you are always afraid of my mom, number two : everything between you and me is a competition and number three : Rock Lee will ALLWAYS try to violate my 'No Hugging' rule…" Ron trailed off as he quickly looked from right to left as if expecting something to happen, when nothing did happen Ron continued,

"..Furthermore…" Ron was cut off suddenly by a green blur that flashed past them and into Ron

"**Dainamikku Dakishimeru!!!**" (Dynamic Hug) sounded from the blur as it attached to Ron in a hug, Kakashi took a look and saw that it was in fact Rock Lee.

"Mitarashi-san!!! My eternal rival, you have returned!!! I will now celebrate by performing 200 pushups and if I cannot finish them then I shall perform 300 sit-ups and if I can't…."

Lee was drained out as he got further away from them and Ron turned back to Kakashi,

"See… I would go kill him right now but he actually just helped prove my point"

Sheila was still trying to get the image of the hug boy out of her head, that hair, those eyes brows and that hideous green jumpsuit, she looked down at the suit she herself was wearing and had one thought,

'I definitely need a new look'

Ron remember something, he had to tell Kakashi,

"Kakashi, in my last mission, things got a little complicated and I had to use the Chidori (Thousand Birds), I know you forbid me from using it but I had no choice, forgive me"

Kakashi smiled under his mask,

"It's ok, I forbid you from using it so that the only way you would use it was in an extreme situation, because that was the only way you would go against my orders… but don't think you can just get away with it… you will do 100 laps around Konoha while carrying a log on your back"

Ron face planted into the floor,

"Aww, I wanted to rest before the exams tomorrow"

Kakashi was confused, Ron was taking the exam? He did not even have a team, Anko was not going to like this, if anything happens to him then she will rp the council apart for not giving him a team.

A few minuites later, Ron was running around Konoha with a log on his back groaning, his attention slipped when Rock Lee came running u beside him carrying three logs and he spoke to Ron,

"I won't lose you Mitarashi-san, if you do 100 laps with one log then I shall do 300 laps with three logs!!!"

Ron sweat dropped when Lee ran far ahead of him.

---------------------------------

A few hours later Ron and Sheila were standing at the base of a huge tree with a tree house built into the side of it, quickly taking Sheila into his arms he jumped upwards and landed on the balcony leading into the house.

As they walked in Ron spotted his mother who immediately got up and pulled him into a hug,

"Ron, what took you so long? You were supposed to be back within 5 days but you were gone nearly three weeks?"

Ron hugged her back and started to explain everything that happened.

After a few hours everything was explained and they sat and ate dinner which consisted of mass amounts of Dango, Sheila and Anko bonded quite quickly as they found they had a lot in common.

After a few more hours everyone was laying in bed, Sheila was shown to a small guest bedroom.

After a few hours of restless sleep for Sheila, she found herself subconsciously reaching over to cuddle into something that was not there.

Making up her mind she quietly got up and made her way to Rons room.

After reaching the room and quietly slipping in she made her way to the bad and slowly got under the covers with him and cuddled up to him resting her head on his chest, all the while not noticing a smiling Anko watching them through the window as she lay under the stars.

'They grow up so fast'

----------------------------------

The next morning Ron woke up and saw Sheila sleeping next to him again and smiled, he really did not mind it, glancing up at his clock he noticed that it was an hour before the exam starts.

He slowly got up out of the bad, quickly using a replacement jutsu to replace himself with a pillow under Sheila's arms.

Ron quickly got dressed and restocked himself on Kunai and shuriken before writing a quick note down on a piece of paper for Sheila before quietly jumping out of his open window.

----------------------------------------------

Room 301, he approached the room and noticed the noise coming from the other side of the door, just how many Genin were taking this test?

Ron slid the door aside before walking in and noticing that the room was almost completely full, there were dozens of people waiting in the room, there was Kakashi's team, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Kurenai's team, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and Hinata, Asuma's team of Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino.

They were all gathered around another man he did not recognize, a man with silver hair and wearing glasses seemed to be showing the rookie nine some sort of cards.

Ron took another look around and noticed that ninja from other villages had also shown up to take the exam.

There were three ninja from the hidden sand village that all looked strange, there was a blond girl with some sort of fan attached to her back, then there was a man in a black cat suit wearing makeup and seemed to be carrying a mummy on his back, then there was the shortest, he had dark red hair and wore a huge gourd on his back, Ron felt something from this one, I bad feelng seemed to wash over him.

Continuing his observation he spotted a few other ninja. Gai's team was present, Lee, Tenten and Neji were all waiting for the exam to start.

He spotted a single ninja wearing a long black coat with a yin-yang symbol stitched into the shoulder, the ninja had short blond hair and wore thin glasses, he was leaning back against a wall as if bored.

Ron glance at the strangers Forehead protector and recognized it from somewhere but could not quite place it.

Looking around again he noticed ninja from the Grass, water, rock and even a single team from the newly formed sound.

With one last look around he spotted one ninja who was looking directly at him with his mouth gaping open and next to him was another female ninja wearing the same look.

Ron looked at his forehead protector and noticed that it was the same as the other mystery ninja, then in a snap he remembered… Yamanuchi nearly a month ago.

'Oh Crap!!!' Ron thought.

Fukushima was in shock as was Yori, there he was, the ninja who had utterly defeated them a month ago was standing in front of them, Yori felt a blush creep across her face as she remembered what had happened.

Fukushima however had a different reaction, he quickly drew a Kunai and ran at Ron while screaming,

"OUTSIDER!!!"

**To Be Continued…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Booyaa, coming next. the start of the Chuunin exams.

please read and review, all the reviews i am getting are really inspireing me with this story.

oh, i am planning a huge plot twist later in the story, i have already been busy dropping little hints of the twist but nobody seems to have picked up on it yet, lol.


	9. Chapter 9 The Chunin Exam Begins

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR NARUTO.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 9 - The Chunin Exam Begins.**

"OUTSIDER!!!"

As Fukushima charged towards Ron he raised his hands ready to defend himself, but in a flash there was another person between him and Fukushima, it was the blond ninja from Yamanuchi he saw standing against the wall, from this angle he noticed a Yin-Yang symbol on the bacl of his black coat.

"Stop…" the ninja spoke to Fukushima.

Fukushima pointed at Ron,

"THAT'S HIM!!! He's the one who attacked us a month ago!!! Get out of the way X!!!" Fukushima all but yelled in X's face.

X shifted his glasses slightly before speaking again,

"Look at his forehead protector"

Fukushima's eyes traveled to Rons head and saw the Konoha symbol on the protector,

"It would look pretty bad if we just started attacking ninja from this village, wouldn't it?"

Fukushima threw his arms down if annoyance and defeat before he pointed at Ron,

"This is not over outsider!!!" with that said he turned around and stalked away.

Ron couldn't just let him go like that though, it went against what his mother had taught him, he HAD to taunt the ninja,

"You know, since this is my village the technically YOU are the outsider!!!"

Fukushima used all of his self control to stop himself from turning back to Ron and finishing what he had tried to start.

X turned around to face Ron,

"So you're the one who defeated both my team mates, not bad… I'm X, and you are?"

X extended his hand in greetings and Ron took it a moment later,

"Mitarashi, Ron Mitarashi"

They let go of each others hands and X continued to introduce his teammates,

"This is Yori…" X indicated th black haired girl behind him, Ron extended his hand which Yori reluctantly took,

"We've met, however briefly…" Ron smirked as Yori blushed at the memory of there last meeting, she was snapped out of her memory when X continued,

"..and the fella who just tried to attack you is my second teammate… I can't remember his name so I just call him Ben."

At this point Fukushima shouted at his from the other side of the room,

"DAMMIT X, MY NAME IS FUKUSHIMA!!!"

X turned to him and quickly shot back at him,

"Shut up Ben!!!"

X turned back to Ron,

"So, what are you doing here, are you the examiner?"

Ron was confused at this question,

"Umm, no, I'm here to take the exam"

Now it was X and Yori's turn to be confused.

"You're still a Genin?" Yori asked in surprise.

Ron simply nodded, X and Yori started talking amongst themselves as Ron slipped away he heard something like,

".. I thought you said he MUST have been a Chunin or maybe even a Jounin"

Ron was so busy trying to slip away that he accidentally bumped into someone, he looked up at saw the Sand ninja with the mummy on his back, as Ron knocked into him he accidentally knocked the 'Mummy' to the ground,

"Oh, sorry" Ron knelt down to help the Sand ninja pick up whatever it was he was carrying only to have his hand knocked away. Before the ninja picked up the 'Mummy' Ron nitised a small wooden limb stickling out of the bandages,

"Hey, you're a puppet user, cool"

The boy in black finished strapping the puppet to his back and he stood in front of Ron with a sour look on his face,

"And just what would you know about puppet jutsu? Huh?"

Ron thought about it,

"Actually I did experiment with puppet Jutsu at one point…" Ron thought back to that day and shivered.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Anko made her way down the main street of Konoha before ending up at a small empty house, 15 minuets ago she had received a note from Ron attached to a bird asking her to come to this house urgently._

_Anko cautiously opened the door and stepped in,_

"_Ron?" she called, her voice echoing in the empty house,_

"_In here mom" she heared Ron's voice call from the living area._

_She walked into the area and stood shocked at what she saw, standing in front of her was a felt puppet that looked exactly like Ron excaet about 60cm tall, and then she fell backwards when it spoke,_

"_Hi Mom"_

_Anko stepped forward,_

"_Oh my god Ron, what happened?" Anko spoke while trying to keep a straight face._

"_I was reading a book and it showed me a jutsu where I could manipulate puppets, I tried it but I didn't know that the pages in the book were stuck together, I got half a puppet control jutsu and half a mind transfer jutsu and before I knew it I was in this body… on the bright side I think I just invented a new jutsu" Ron finished speaking as Anko was holding her stomach in pain at her attempt not to laugh._

"_B-but you're ok?" Anko asked._

"_Yeah.." Ron answered,_

"_..But I'm made of felt…. And my nose comes off" for emphasis Ron took a hold of his nose and pulled it off as it was attached with Velcro, at seeing his Anko's stomach felt like it was going to explode from the laughter she was holding in._

_On replaced his nose and spoke again,_

"_..anyway, the Jutsu should cancel after a certain amount of time… but I don't want anyone to know about this… especially Kakashi…"_

_As if on cue Kakashi suddenly walked into the room,_

"_Yo Anko, I went to your place and found this note, is there anything…wrong…" Kakashi stopped talking as he spotted Ron._

"_Kakashi…" Ron started_

"…_Look at you…" Kakashi spoke._

"_Just turn around and walk away" Ron warned_

"… _you're a…" Kakashi continued_

"_KAKASHI!!!" Ron warned again_

"_YOU'RE A BLOODY PUPPET!!!" Kakashi stated with a small laugh._

_At that point the entire Rookie nine and team Gai were walking past the empty house just the doors were suddenly knocked off there hinges as Kakashi came tumbling backward through them with something atop him._

_Everyone looked at Kakashi as he seemed to be wrestling a Puppet, Kakashi rolled around in laughter as the puppet was apparently trying to strangle him,_

"_HAHAHAHA, You're a little puppet man, Hashanah!!!" Kakashi was silenced for a moment when the puppet punched him hard in the face but after a moment he resumed laughing a moment later the pppet punched him in the face again, this time a little harder._

"_Hahaha, OW, hey that's enough!!!" Kakashi said as he threw the puppet off himself, everyone looked on as the puppet flipped over and landed on his feet._

_Kakashi spoke as he started to pick himself up,_

"_Ron… what the hell happened to you? You look ridiculous"_

_Ron stood up straight and noticed everyone in the street looking at him including the entire rookie nine and team Gai._

_Ino was the first to speak,_

"… _Ron… oh my god, you look …"_

"…_Shaddap!!!" Ron said quickly but Sakura finished ino's sentence for her with love hearts in her eyes,_

"_..Sooooooo Cuuuuute!!!!"_

_Ron sighed and placed his hand against his head in embarrassment, when he took it back he noticed that everyone was still staring at him,_

"_What? What are you all looking at? EH?!!"_

_Nobody answered,_

"_WELL?" Ron all but shouted_

_Kakashi was the first person to answer,_

"_They're looking at the little puppet man" he said with a smile._

_With a quick growl Ron shot from his spot and ended up clamping his 'Jaw' around Kakashi's arm, Kakashi let out a surprised yell as he fell backward through the swinging door of a small restaurant._

_As the door swung shut, everyone could only listen to the commotion coming from the inside. After a few moments Ron strolled out of the restaurant while dusting off his tiny coat._

_Everyone got a glimpse inside the restaurant and saw Kakashi sitting on the floor against the front desk and rubbing his head in pain._

_Everyone cleared out of the way as the dangerous puppet walked past them and towards his home. Later that day the jutsu wore off and Ron returned to his normal body._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Ron shuddered at the memory and turned back to the sand ninja who had been joined by two others, a blond girl and the one with red hair who gave Ron a bad feeling.

After a moment the sand ninja were walking away from him,

Ron simply decided that it would be best to stand still and wait for the examiner, as he waited he felt his eyes start to droop, he hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep after his travels.

Just as he felt he was about to drift off to sleep he heard some commotion coming from the rookie nine and a moment later there was a puff of smoke and suddenly there were an extra dozen people standing in the room, many of them were Chunin dressed in gray outfits, but the one who gained Ron's attention was a man dressed in a long black coat, his face was sporting large scars, he had a very intimidating look about him.

After breaking up a fight between the sound group and the rookie nine, the large scarred man introduced himself as Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin exam.

After finishing his introduction and minor death threats… he ushered everyone in the examination room, where everyone was given a random number and asked to sit at there numbered table, Ron ended up sitting right at the back of the room.

Ibiki proceeded to explain the rules of the exam, basically, don't cheat without thinking of the consequences.

When the exam began, Ron was in shock, the questions on the test were impossibly hard, only the most dedicated bookworm could possibly answer these questions. Ron eyes started to droop again when he felt his exhaustion catching up with him.

He tried to concentrate on the questions, but felt his head slowly fall down to lay on the table,

"..I'll… I'll just rest my eyes for a minute…"

As Ron was slowly drifted to sleep accidentally, everyone around him were busy with the test, or more accurately using there own abilities to cheat.

Neji focused his chakra into his yes for a moment before speaking,

"Byakugan!!!" Neji's eyes opened to reveal his bloodline limit, his eyes were peal color and gave him the ability to see through everything, e easily saw through the person in front of his and saw the answers clearly.

Sasuke also focused his chakra into his eyes,

"Sharingan!!!" Sasukes eyes opened to reveal his red eyes with two comma type symbols circling them, using the ability of his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to easily copy the movements of another ninja's pencil, effectively giving himself the answers.

But unknown to them there was another ninja in the room focusing chakra into his eyes, X, the ninja from Yamanuchi, he took off his glasses and calmly rubbed them clean with his shirt, he slipped them back on and kept his eyes closed before muttering,

"Shoutengan!!!" X's eyes snapped open to reveal something new, his eyes had turned almost completely red, there was a black X shape across both of his eyes and in the center of the X was a tiny pure white pupil. In an instant X could see everything, the whole world seemed to slow down, he looked at the questions an formulated the situation in his head, the scenario played out and he got his answer from the results. He picked up an pencil and quickly scribbled down the answer and moved onto the next question.

Everyone else in the room were cheating in there own way, Shino used his bugs to steal the answers, Kiba used his dog Akamaru to cheat, Ino used her mind transfer technique to slip into Sakura's mind and find the answers… she then used the same technique to slip into her teammates Shikamaru and Choji minds to give them the answers.

Meanwhile, Ron had fallen into a deep sleep and a small amout of droll was pooling on his exam paper, his eyes shifted as he dreamt,

--------------------------------------------------------

_Anko stood in the kitchen getting ready for some dinner, but when she opened a drawer to get some utensils she was confused to see a single pancake laying in the drawer with the other utensils._

_She picked up the pancake and walked into the front room where Ron was reading a new book on ninja techniques,_

"_Ron… why is there a pancake in the silverware drawer?"_

_Ron turned to face her,_

"_Mom, what you should be asking is why is there silverware in the pancake drawer, BOO-YAA!!!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Ron awoke with a start as he thought back to his dream,

'Ok…. That was a weird one…'

Ron looked around to try and find out where he was, then he realized that he was still in the examination room, he glanced up at the clock only to find he had ran out of time,

'Oh Crap!!!! I fell asleep!!!'

Ron looked around and noticed that over half of the room had emptied, there were now many empty seats.

Ibiki stepped forward to say something to everyone left.

"Nice determination…, well then, for the first exam, everyone here…"

Ron started inwardly screaming, he had failed, all because he fell asleep,

"…Passes!"

Ron froze,

'I… I passed?…'

Ibiki went into a detailed description of why everyone had passed, it was all about information gathering skills and having the guts not to give up.

Ron came to a simple conclusion and almost fainted, if he had not fallen asleep he may have failed.

Ro took a quick look around to see who was left, the rookie nine were all still there as well as team Gai. The ninja teams from Sound, Sand and Mountain were also still here as well as a few other teams.

As Ron eyes traveled to his completely blank test sheet and smiled sheepishly,

'Yes, now I can say I passed this exam in my sleep!!! Boo-yaa!!'

Rons attention turned back to Ibiki as he finished his explanation,

"..The first exam ot the Chunin selection ends now. I wish you luck…"

At this point Naruto stood up and started cheering for himself for passing the exam, but his cheers were made silent when suddenly a big black ball of cloth suddenly smashed through the window, as it sailed across the room, two kunai emerged from it and stabbed into the ceiling letting e cloth hand up like a banner in front of Ibiki and a woman emerged from it, Ron recognized her immediately, a result of living with her for eight years.

The black cloth hung up and everyone read the words painted on it.

**SECOND EXAMINER, MITARASHI ANKO IS HERE.**

Ron watched as his mom pumped her fist into the air and started shouting,

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy!!! I am the second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Lets go to the next exam! FOLLOW ME!!!"

As Anko stopped shouting everyone just stared at her awkwardly, Ibiki popped his head from around the black banner and muttered something to her,

"You're earliey, I haven't told them about you yet"

Anko stood there awkwardly with her hand still in the air and sweat-dropping.

Sakura was staring at Anko with recognition,

'That examiner is just like Naruto… wait… did she say Mitarashi? But that's..' Sakura's thoughts were cut off when she heard Ron behind her.

Ron sat forward slightly and started waving his arm at her,

"Hi Mom!!!"

At hearing this, Sakura face planted into the table,

Anko was in shock, Ron had actually passed the exam… with Ibiki as the examiner… one thing passed into her mind when she realized he had made it through the test and even past Ibiki…

"Yes!!! that's ma boy!!!" she shouted as she pumped her hand into the air again.

As Anko was looking at Ron she noticed something, black markings on Ron's cheek, when she looked closer she realized what it was, Ink. That when she realized, that the writeing had transferred onto his cheek when he must have been…

'…He fell asleep…. If he was sleeping then he could not get caught cheating… and if he slept through his chance to leave and not answering the tenth question… he passed the exam in his sleep…' Anko sweat dropped.

Moving onto different matters, Anko quickly counted the remaining students,

"82. Ibiki, you let 28 teams pass? The first exam must have been too soft." Anko said with a smirk.

Ibiki turned to her with a genuine smile on his face,

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time"

Anko had an evil smirk as she turned back to the class,

"Oh well… I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam."

Everyone in the room froze.

'More than half?… this is gonna get tough' Ron thought to himself, he knew that even though Anko was his mother, that she would not go easy on him, in fact she would probably push him even harder and quite frankly… Ron wouldn't have it any other way.

**To Be Continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Booyaa, i finnaly got it finished. i just wanted to let you all know, The 'Shoutengan' that the character X used was a bloodline limit that i created, it stands for 'Focus Eye'.

furthermore, i had another hint in this chapter as to the plot twist later in the story, anybody picking up on it yet, lol.

Anyway, please read and review.

oh, and happy birthday Xthedarkone.


	10. Chapter 10 Cursed

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR NARUTO**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 10 - Cursed**

30 Minutes later, Anko had taken the 'Survivors' of the first exam as Anko had called them, and led them to the edge of a dark forest, Ron knew of this forest since he had lived on its outskirts for eight years and had also been trained in the forest by his mother.

The ninja all looked at the forest and shuddered, even though it was day time, the inside of the forest looked like it hadn't been exposed to sunlight in decades,

"You'll soon experience why they call it the forest of death…" Anko spoke with an ominous tone.

Naruto however was not impressed and he decided to show everyone he was not scared in the only way he could, by mocking the teacher, Naruto spoke with a mocking tone as he repeated what Anko said with a squeaky voice,

"You'll soon see why they call it the forest of deeeeath… You think that scares me? that's nothing, I'm not afraid!!!" Naruto yelled into the air

Ron looked at Naruto in pity and had only one thought in his head,

"Miiiiistake'

Rons suspicions were confirmed when a single kunai shot from Anko and flew past Naruto just lightly nicking him on the cheek before it landed in the ground at the feet of a long haired grass ninja.

Anko disappeared from her spot near the fence leading into the forest laving only a trail of dust before re-appearing behind Naruto, she leaned close and whispered in his ear,

"…Kids like you are the first to be killed… spraying that red blood I love…" to emphasize her point she slowly licked a single drop of blood from Naruto's cheek.

When Yori saw this she suddenly froze and blushed furiously after remembering the same move being used on her a month ago, she subconsciously looked over at Ron but then looked away quickly when she saw him smirking at her, her teammates X and Fukushima (Aka: Ben) saw her discomfort but quickly dismissed it.

Ron smirked as he saw a blush across Yori's face, it was true that Ron had used the exact same move on here a month ago, right after Anko taught it to him. His thought were distracted though when he noticed something else going on, he looked back at Anko and saw the grass ninja whose feet the kunai ha landed at holding the kunai out to Anko… with his tongue.

"Here's your kunai" the grass ninja spoke with a low voice, Anko smirked at his over her shoulder before taking the kunai,

"Why thank you grass ninja… but don't sneak up on me like that unless you want to die young…"

The grass ninja sucked his tongue back into his mouth as he stalked away with a smile, Ron watched him and shuddered, there was something wrong with that ninja.

As Anko holstered her Kunai she made her way towards the gate leading into the forest, she then turned to address everyone.

"This is your objective, each of your teams are being given either a Heaven scroll or an earth scroll…"

Anko reached into her coat and pulled out two scrolls, one white and one black.

"Half of you will be given a heaven scroll and the other half will be given an earth scroll, you must make your way to the center of the forest where you will find a tower, but once you are there you must have both scrolls in your possession in order to get in… how you get those scrolls is up to you… you have three days"

Ron thought about the rules for a moment,

'Both scrolls…. The only way to get both scrolls is to take another teams scroll… so only half the teams can pass, that's what mom meant when she said half will fail… it wasn't a threat, it was just a fact'

After signing a permission form, each team were instructed to walk behind a curtain booth where they were each given there scroll, as Ron stepped behind the booth everyone else was watching him curiously, Sakura was the first to voice he thoughts as she turned to Sasuke,

"Hey, where's Ron-kun's team? I didn't see them in the first exam"

Sasuke turned to her and shook his head at her ignorance,

"Sakura, six years ago a law was passed by the council forbidding Mitarashi from ever being assigned to a team… he is one of a kind, he has no team, he works alone" As Sasuke finished speaking he noticed that Sakura was shocked, not many people knew much about Ron, he took another look around to see that all the other ninja were smirking at the prospect of one person being alone in this test, at that point many of the ninja teams were making plans to target Ron.

Behind the curtain Ron had just handed in his form and had received his scroll when he noticed his mother walk in behind him,

"Hey mom, what are you…" Ron was cut off as Anko knelt down and pulled Ron into a tight hug, a moment later Ron hugged her back,

"I want you to be careful, ok? Because you're alone the other teams are gonna be gunning for you" Anko finished speaking and separated from him to see Ron smiling,

"Don't worry mom, if any team tries gunning for me then I'll just show them what a Mitarashi can do, after all I was trained by the best" Ron spoke with a mixture of a smile and an evil smirk.

"Oh Mom, I didn't know I was gonna be away for three days so Sheila doesn't know, could you look after her for me?" Ron asked, Anko nodded without hesitation.

After slipping his scroll into his pouch he walked past the curtain and back into the open where he noticed most of the other ninja smirking at him evilly.

Ron noticed this a sighed as he came to a conclusion, everyone knew he was alone and most of them were planning to attack him as soon as he steps foot into the forest… but he had anticipated this and already had a plan.

After making sure all the ninja were watching him he reached into his pouch and pulled out his white colored heaven scroll for everyone to see… many of the ninja were shocked such as Sakura and Ino, the rookie nine were looking at him as if to say,

'Are you suicidal?!?!'

But there were three ninja who had a small smile on there lips, these three were Anko, Sasuke and Shikamaru… they were all smiling because they all had the same though…

'Smart move…'

Ron slipped his scroll away and continued towards his entrance gate.

Sakura was still shocked, but got curious when she saw the look on Sasuke's face, as if he knew something she didn't,

"Sasuke-kun… why did Ron do that… now everyone knows what scroll he has…"

Sasuke looked at Ron as he was walking away and started explaining the situation to Sakura.

"Sakura, the reason we go behind the curtain to get our scroll is to make sure that nobody know which of us is carrying it, but since Ron is alone they automatically know that he is carrying it… so naturally everyone will be after him for his scroll, since he is alone he wil be considered easy pickings… that's why he showed them what scroll he has, now only the half of us with earth scrolls will be after him instead of all of us… not only that but he has effectively given us information as to the scrolls everybody is carrying, look around"

Sakura was shocked at Ron's ingenious thinking but was still able to look around, half of the ninja were still pretty happy but half of them now looked upset… that's when it snapped… the half who looked happy all have earth scrolls and they can attempt to get Ron's heaven scroll but the half that look unhappy all have heaven scrolls and it would be pointless to go after Ron.

In that one simple gesture, Ron had eliminated half his competition and turned the ninja's attention to each other instead of him, many of the ninja noticed the looks on each others faces and quickly took note of who must be carrying an heaven scroll and who must be carrying an earth scroll.

Kakashi who had been watching the action from afar also smirked, as if he knew something everyone else did not.. This was because with his Sharingan he had been able to see Ron's scroll laced with chakra when he pulled it out.

'Well done Ron… very smart… vary smart indeed… you are already way past the level of a Chunin'

Ron smiled as he walked towards his gate, he felt a small poof of smoke coming from his pouch as the **Henge** (Transformation) he had placed on his scroll dispelled and it changed from the fake heaven scroll he had disguised it as and changed back to its original form, a black earth scroll. By fooling everyone into thinking he had a heaven scroll, only half of the ninja teams would go after him and the wrong half at that, this way he could hunt for his own heaven scroll without interference, even if a ninja team did catch him (unlikely) then he would show them his earth scroll and they would realize he didn't have the scroll they needed. Nobody even noticed, not even his mother… unknown to him there were two people who had noticed, Kakashi hiding high up and out of sight… and the grass ninja who had passed Anko back her kunai.

'How interesting…do I know him? Looks so familiar'

Ron was tense and ready to run, only a few more seconds before the gates were open and the test began, Ron looked to his left and right and saw the two teams next to him were smirking at him,

'Hmm, two teams, both with earth scrolls no doubt, trying to get my 'Heaven' scroll, heh, should be fun…' Ron was so into his thoughts he almost missed the starting signal, in front of him a Chunin opened his gate and without a second thought, Ron ran through it and into the forest.

Ron was barely a few meters into the forest before he heard rustling from his right and left, obviously from the teams that had been smirking at him, Ron grinned as he reached into his pouch and grabbed a handful of what looked like pieces of paper, as he ran through the forest he quickly slapped the papers onto the side of the trees without breaking a stride.

After disappearing into the trees ahead, a ninja team that had been tracking Ron since they stepped foot inside the forest were hot on his trail, as they emerged from a tree one of them noticed the papers on the trees but more specifically a small fuse underneath them,

"….Oh shi…"

-----------------------------------------------

After sounding the signal for the start of the exam Anko was busy munching on some sticks of dango just as Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke before taking a seat next to Anko,

"…So, how do you think Ron will do?" Anko asked slightly nervously,

Kakashi looked at her for a moment before answering,

"…He'll pass… I don't have a doubt about that… he is already far beyond a Chunin, even if he by slim chance doesn't pass this exam then I am still going to push for him to be promoted…heh" Anko was a little shocked, Kakashi hardly ever complimented anyone, she was however curious about Kakashi's little chuckle at the end of his sentence,

"What's so funny Kakashi?" Anko asked,

Kakashi looked at her and smiled under his mask,

"It's just kind of ironic, the council passed that law about Ron not being on a team to stop him from getting more powerful and maybe becoming threat to the village… so he never had a real Jounin sensei and he was kinda bounced from one teacher to another, he learned Taijutsu from Gai, he learned Genjutsu from Kurenai and he learned Ninjutsu from you and me… by doing that the council have inadvertently made him more powerful… not to mention his… tenant."

Anko smirked at the thought and let out a small chuckle of her own, she turned to say something else but was cut off when they heard a rather loud series of explosions coming from inside the forest.

"Well, that didn't take long…" Anko said with a smile.

--------------------------------------------

A little later and after having lost the team that was following him it was getting dark, Ron leaped up and landed near the top of a tree, he smoothed down some large leafs and got ready to rest, if he wanted to pass this test then he needed to get some serious rest to recover from everything that had happened, he gently laid himself down on the comfy leafs and started to drift to sleep.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside the forest, Anko was still eating helpings of Dango.

After finishing another stick she tossed it over at a tree nearby along with all the other sticks she had finished with, nearly 50 little dango sticks were lodged in the tree making a little pattrn of the Konoha symbol, Anko smirked at her handiwork.

In a poof of smoke, a Chunin appeared in front of Anko,

"Anko-san, we have found something, dead students."

With a concerned look on her face Anko quickly jumped down from her perch on top of the scroll booth and ran after the Chunin.

After a few minuets of running they finally came to a group of small monuments, at the feet of the monument lay the bodies of three grass ninja but the most disturbing thing was, there faces were missing, almost as if they had been skinned off, at the sight Anko was overwhelmed with a feeling of deja'vu,

"This, this is … 'his' technique… Orochimaru" at the mention of that name Anko suddenly felt a strong pain in her left shoulder blade, she fell to her knees gripping it, her cursed mark, the one given to her by Orochimaru all those years ago.

Trying to regain her composure she notised something, one of the ninja, there hair, there clothes… it was the same ninja who had given her kunai back to her with and elongated tongue… but how, she saw him enter the forest with the rest of the ninja… that's when it snapped,

"THAT WAS HIM!!! Orochimaru was right over my shoulder and I didn't see him…" even though she was angry at herself for missing him she was cut from her anger when another fact dawned on her, he entered the forest along with the other students… along with Ron.

"Oh god no!!!…."

Anko got up and started running full speed towards the forest of death, when she was about to jump into the forest she was suddenly held back by the two Chunin who had been with her at the momument,

"NO MITARASHI-SAN, if Orochimaru is truly in there then we cannot let you go after him…"

Anko quickly spun on the spot and puched the Chunin square in the face,

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!! MY SON'S IN THERE!!!"

Without another word Anko leaped over the fence and into the forest.

------------------------------------------

A few hours later and the exam had ran straight into the night, Ron couldn't sleep, every now and then the sounds of fighting would resonate through the forest keeping Ron awake, about half an hour ago he could even swear he had heard Sakura scream.

Ron looked up into the star filled night sky and smiled, it was one of his favorite pastimes, his mother had introduced it o him, just laying outside at night staring at the stars, it was relaxing.

Ron found himself remembering when he had first came into the forest with his mother, it was so she could teach him to track people, her method for teaching him was pretty unorthodox though, she simply tied him to a tree and ran away, then he had to get free from the tree and try to find her… one time it only took three days to find her.

Ron continued staring at the sky, he even saw a glint of a shooting star in the sky, slowly moving across the sky, it even looked like it was falling to earth, getting bigger and bigger as it got closer and closer, as looked at it closer, it seemed to have a metallic look to it…

"…SHIT!!!" Ron creamed as he moved to the side allowing the Kunai he had mistaken for a shooting star to ledge into the tree trunk behind him, looking up he saw a whole lot more of them, he jumped out of the way just as the tree became a pincushion.

Ron landed on a nearby branch and looked across from him, there they were, three rock ninja, how they had gotten this close to him without alerting him was pretty impressive.

Unknown to them there was another person watching them from afar, a grass ninja with long hair, but this was only a disguise, a face stolen from a poor student, his true identity held a little more terror, Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sanin and traitor to Konoha. He watched the action with his yellow eyes, the boy he simply knew as 'Ron' was a very capable ninja, impressive reflexes and obvious intelligence, he kept looking at his face and kept repeating the same thing in his head,

'I recognize him from somewhere, but where?'

Orochimaru watched as Ron leaped through the air, dodging all the projectiles the three rock ninja could throw at him, kunai, shuriken and even senbon (needles), but they were all dodged by Ron, just as it looked like Ron was about to be hit, he raised his arm's and muttered,

"**Senei Jashu!!!" **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a dozen snakes shoot from Ron's sleeves and wrapped around the rock ninja, the snakes quickly constricted, squeezing the life out of the enemy ninja, after few more moment the snakes loosened there grip and quickly slammed them to the ground, the lack of blood flow to there brain and the sudden impact easily knocked them out.

Orochimaru was smiling now, this boy knew a technique that he himself invented and there was only one person who could have taught him the move, Orochimaru's former student Anko Mitarashi. He continued smiling at Ron as he watched him search the rock ninja's bodies for there scroll and came to one conclusion,

'I must see what else this boy can do'

After beating the rock ninja, Ron continued to search the ninja for there scroll, he finnaly opened the right pouch but was in shock when two scroll fell out, one white and one black…

"Idiots… they already had both the scrolls they needed, they just attacked me to wear down the competition later in the exam… fools, never attack without a reason" Ron spat at them while pocketing BOTH of there scrolls, Ron now had two earth scrolls and one heaven scroll.

"I couldn't agree more…"

Ron spun to face who had spoken, he saw across from him a grass ninja, the same grass ninja who had that weird elongated tongue, Ron listened as the ninja continued,

"People shouldn't attack without a reason... But then again… if you look deep enough there is always a reason… and to me finding that reason is half the fun…"

In an instant the grass ninja was moving, Ron barely had time to register the movement before the ninja was right in front of him delivering a punch to his gut, Ron skidded back a few meters clutching his stomach,

'Fast… he's extremely fast…'

The ninja moved to attack again, Ron had enough time to extend his arm,

"**Senei Jashu!!!" **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands), the ninja stopped his assault as several snakes extended from beyond Ron's sleeve and shot at him.

Ron watched as the snakes got closer to his assailant but was shock at what happened next, the grass ninja rose his arm and said,

"**Senei Jashu.." **all at one snakes shot from his sleeves as well, they quickly slammed into Ron's snakes and slammed them into the ground, all snakes from Ron and the grass ninja retracted back into there sleeves.

The grass ninja looked up at Ron,

"You fool, do you think you can really defeat me with a technique I myself created"

Ron had a shocked look on his face,

"Y-You created it?…" Ron asked, the one who had taught him the Senei Jashu was his mother. This ninja was obviously dangerous.

Ron quickly put up his hands into the Ox seal and muttered something under his breath, Orochimaru was only able to hear a little bit,

"….** Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" **in an instant, two copys of Ron appeared to his right and left, Orochimaru smirked, Ron was not the only one who can use clones.

Orochimaru placed his hands in the rat seal and muttered,

"**Doton Bunshin No Jutsu!!!" **(Earth Clone Technique)

Mud started riseing around his feet, soon I rose from the ground and started mold into the shapes of two people, soon there were two copies of him at his right and left, in an instant both Orochimaru's earth clones shot towards Ron's clones, Ron's clones jumped to intercept them but were quickly defeated and thrown to the ground by some unseen snakes from Orochimaru's clones, Orochimaru looked at the original and spoke,

"It would seem that my clones are stronger…" Orochimaru stopped speaking as he saw Ron smiling, Ron open his mouth to speak,

"There is a difference between our clones… mine can keep attacking even after they are beaten!!!" as Ron said this, both of his clones seemed to disintegrate into mass's of snakes, the snakes all shot up into the air and sunk there teeth into the earth clones, pumping poison through there fangs and into the clones, after a moment the clones seemed to melt back into mad and fall to the ground, then the snakes turned there attention towards the original and shot towards him.

Orochimaru moved fast, dodging the snakes as they shot past his from all sides, and even though the snakes were trying to kill him, he was smiling,

"A Snake clone… very inventive, I didn't see it coming… too bad I have to end this now"

Orochimaru landed on a branch and regained his footing, then he jumped towards Ron, he opened his mouth as a blade extended from his mouth and he shot towards Ron.

Ron didn't have enough time to react, Orochimaru got closer and closer until the blade extending from his mouth finally struck and lodged in Ron's chest, Orochimaru smiled and turned his eyes upward to see the look of pain in Ron's eyes, but was shocked when he saw nothing, Ron hadn't even flinched from having the blade stuck in his chest, that's when Orochimaru realized his mistake.

'Another clone!!!'

Orochimaru quickly retracted the sword and swallowed it while leaping backwards away from the clone just as it disintegrated into dozens of snakes.

Orochimaru landed on a branch behind him and quickly looked around,

"Where…. Where is the original?" he continued looking around and suddenly felt a small killing intent behind him, he turned around just in time to receive a chakra enhanced punch to the face. Orochimaru shot backwards and smashed straight through several trees before landing on his face o n the ground.

Ron landed nearby and put up his fists ready to fight, he breathed heavily, his chest inflating and deflating in slow heavy motions.

Orochimaru lowly stood up holding half of his face, the face he had stolen was now beyond repairing, it had already been melted by Sasuke's fire jutsu less than an hour ago and now it was ripped by a powerful punch from Ron.

He slowly raised his head and looked at Ron, deja'vu set in again when he saw Ron, his stance, his fists up and breathing heavily, his hair, his eyes… Orochimaru smiled.

"Ah yes… now I know where I've seen you before… I remember that punch…"

Ron was confused at Orochimaru's words, they had never met before yet this ninja seemed to know him.

Thought were running through Orochimaru's head,

'He is very powerful, perhaps he would make a suitable vessel in the future… I already have Sasuke… but I could always use a backup plan just in case'

Orochimaru smiled as he let his hand drop from his face, revealing it to Ron.

Ron's mouth fell open in shock, the ninja who had attacked him just let his hand drop from his face, his skin was ripped and was revealing another face underneath.

"W-what the hell are you?!?!" Ron spat out.

The ninja slowly spoke to Ron in a smooth tone of voice,

"Well, since we will be getting to know each other quite well in the future you may as well know my name…. I am Orochimaru… and you are MINE!!!"

Ron felt a movement behind him, he quickly spun around and saw it, a giant snake, he had seen his mom summon snakes before but never this big, Ron did not have enough time to move as the snake quickly shot at Ron and wrapped around him and pinned his arms at his sides at the same time.

"ARRRGGGHHH" Ron screamed as the snake slowly crushed him, soon he felt himself fall out of consciousness.

Orochimaru slowly placed Ron's unconscious body on the ground, Orochimaru was about to administer a certain juts until he felt a familiar presence approaching… Orochimaru smiled as he recognized the feeling… it was his old student, Mitarashi Anko.

A few minuets later Anko arrived at the clearing still holding her throbbing shoulder, she quickly looked around and spotted him, seemingly camouflaged into a tree,

"I SEE YOU!!! OROCHIMARU!!!" Anko screamed at snakes shot from her sleeves and slammed into Orochimaru, with a quick tug Orochimaru was pulled from the tree and thrown behind her, as he got back up he raised his arms in defense, it seemed strange, Orochimaru didn't seem to be even trying to fight back, these thought didn't stop her though she delivered punch after punch to Orochimaru, soon he was slammed up against the side of a tree, at this point Anko was wondering why he hadn't said anything.

Orochimaru slowly raised his right hand as if to stop Anko from attacking, but Anko saw this as an opportunity, she quickly grasped his hand with her own and slammed them against the tree, using her free right hand she grabbed a kunai and stabbed it through her own hand and into his, effectively pinning them to the tree, Anko winced at the pain as Orochimaru mumbled something.

Not paying much attention at what e was saying Anko quickly used her right hand and grabbed Orochimaru's hand,

"You don't mind if I use your hand do you?' without waiting for an answer, Anko used her own hand and Orochimaru's hand and placed tem into the Ox seal, a single tear fell from her eyes as she thought about the technique she was about to use, it would kill both her and Orochimaru

"..I'm sorry Ron….. **Souji Sousai No Jutsu!!!" **(Twin Snake Double Assassination Technique)

Just as she was about to use the technique she heard a voice behind her,

"So… you would be willing to kill yourself in order to kill me…"

Anko turned her head to see who was speaking, she saw Orochimaru standing behind her and then looked back at the one pinned to the tree as it started melting into mud.

"Damn!!! A clone." Anko cursed, but Orochimaru shook his head,

"No, not a clone, just a simple Doton Henge" (Earth Transformation)

Anko was confused, she looked back at the dissolving Orochimaru and froze in shock, the mud was slowly falling from another person with blond hair and in an instant she realized what she had done,

"Oh god Ron!!!" with tears on her eyes she quickly pulled the kunai that had kept her and Ron pinned to the tree out of there hands allowing Ron's body to fall to the ground, she quickly knelt down and tried to shake him awake,

"Ron!!! Ron please wake up baby, please I'm so sorry" Anko had not cried in a long time, but now she couldn't seem to stop, Orochimaru had tricked her into beating her son almost to death, her mind wandered back to that day she met Ron when she saw that mob trying to beat him to death and one thought filled her mind, he was just as bad as them.

In a fit of anger Anko stood and charged at the real Orochimaru only to fall to the ground in pain, the pain coming from her cursed mark, the pain so intense that it paralyzed her.

Orochimaru smiled as e used a few snakes to wrap around Ron and pulled him closer to himself, he slowly picked up Ron by his hair, Anko saw this and screamed at him,

"NO!!! please… let him go, I'll do anything, just let my son go!!!" Anko pleaded, she had never begged in her life, but she would do anything to protect her son.

Orochimaru smiled at Anko's out-of-character behavior,

"Son eh? Well you can't possibly be your real son… after all the cursed mark I put on you renders you incapable of baring children…"

Anko continued to cry at Orochimaru's words but continued to listen to him,

"….Very well, I have some good news and some bad news… the good news is, I am going to let your 'son' go…"

Anko felt something in the pit of her stomach, a small spark of hope.

"…the bad news is, once I let him go… he will only have a 10 chance of surviving the night…"

The hope Anko had felt a moment before as Orochimaru's words registered,

"10? That means… NO!!!" Anko screamed a moment too late, Orochimaru leaned forward and bit Ron on the back of his neck, sinking his fangs into Ron's flesh.

As Orochimaru released his hold on Ron three small black marks appeared in the place where Orochimaru had bitten, the black marks appeared in the shape of three lightning bolts all pointing into each other.

"I'm warning you now Anko, don't stop the exam and if the boy survives then don't pull him from the exam, if you do then there will be dire consequences"

Orochimaru dropped Ron's body to the ground and quickly jumped away disappearing into the tree's, Anko was released fro her paralysis and quickly crawled towards Ron and pulled his head into her lap, just as she did that Ron's eyes shot open and he let out a loud cry of pain,

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started shaking wildly, Anko saw his reactions and cried silently, she vaguely remembered when she had gotten her cursed mark, the intense pain that followed.

All Anko could do was hold and comfort her son as he continued to scream in pain into the night and prayed that when the sun rose, her son would still be alive.

**To Be Continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------

whew, this one took a while... oh, no, the fact that Ron now has the cursed mark is NOT the plot twist i am planning, but i have once again left a few clues as to what it is. if you wanna take a guess at what the twist is then go ahead.

anyway, please read and review. let me know what you think of the plot so far.


	11. Chapter 11 The Exam Continues

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR NARUTO**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 11 - The Exam Continues**

The night had passed and Ron was still alive, Anko had held and protected him for hours while he screamed in pain and shook violently in a seizure, the sun rose and light poured down Anko as she held Ron closely to her, he had finally made it through the danger and was now laying still with a slight fever.

Finally resting his head on her rolled up coat she let go of him for the first time all night, she took a moment to bandage up her hand covering the wound she had caused when she had pinned herself and Ron the tree. Afterwards she turned around and started bandaging Rons hand and other wounds he had received either from Orochimaru of herself.

Her own memories of the previous night surfaced, she remembered as she shot her fist into the fake Orochimaru's face and gut time after time as he silently mumbled to himself, only for her to realize a few moments later it was in fact Ron whom she was hurting.

As Anko finished cleaning the dried blood on Ron and bandaging him up she left him to rest, in the distance she vaguely heard the sounds of fighting, the exam had picked up again.

As she leaned back against a tree she felt someone coming, probably one of the other teams and if so then they could take advantage of Ron in his weakened state, acting quickly she covered the area where Ron was laying with groups of large leafs. As she did so she failed to notice small wisps of purple smoke-like chakra pouring from Ron's body.

After hiding Ron she turned and looked up into the trees, carefully looking for any signs of an attack, she looked back down and let out a breath…

"Come out… I know you're there…"

A moment after Anko stopped speaking three ninja jumped down from there hiding places, the three of the were all sporting a forehead protector around there shoulders, on the protectors were four lines going downwards, Anko recognized the village they were from, the hidden waterfall village.

One ninja stepped forward to address Anko, he spoke with a snide voice,

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Anko looked him dead in the eyes,

"I am Anko Mitarashi, proctor for the second stage of the Chunin exam… and I suggest you keep moving…"

The waterfall ninja and shared a chuckle before the leader spoke up again,

"I don't think so, you see you said how we get our scroll is up to us… and I remember quite clearly you tucking away both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll into that coat of yours…"

Anko remembered what he was on about, before the exam started she had sown everyone both of the scrolls, but she didn't have them anymore, they were left behind when she headed into the forest.

"I don't have those scrolls anymore, so find them somewhere else!!!"

The waterfall ninja didn't move, the leader spoke again,

"Well… I don't believe you… so now we're going to play a game I learned last time I was in America… 'Simon says'.. basically, when ever I say Simon says… you have to obey… now, Simon says give me the scrolls!!!" he held out his hand in emphasis.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE THE SCROLLS!!!" Anko yelled at the deluded ninja.

The ninja stood in a ready stance, the self proclaimed 'Simon' spoke again,

"Sorry but that's the wrong answer and now you have to face the consequences… Simon says jump!!!"

As the leader stopped talking, Anko felt a rumbling beneath her feet, acting quickly she leaped up into the air a second before a geyser of water came shooting out of the ground. Anko landed on a log further behind her and got ready to fight, but just as she did she felt a familiar pain in hr shoulder,

"Agghh!!"

She quickly fell to her knees and slipped off the log while holding her cursed mark in pain, it had only been a few hours since she was in contact with Orochimaru but she still could not use her chakra properly without calling on the power of the mark, and that she would not do, she swore a long time ago that she would never use its power.

She watched as one of the other ninja started walking towards her, he stopped a meter away from her and turned to look at his leader,

"Simon says… kill her…"

The ninja nodded in reply and turned back to Anko, he placed his hands in the horse seal and prepared to use a technique.

Anko clenched her eyes shut in preparation for the pain, but it never came.

Just as the ninja started muttering the first syllable of his technique, quicker than anyone could have seen, something scaly and alive shot from a group of leafs and wrapped around the ninja,

"WHAT THE HELL?!? GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!"

The other two ninjas tried to get him three but fell back in shock as the thing tying him up suddenly moved and hissed at them threateningly.

"A Snake?!?!" the leader said in confusion.

A second later the ninja who had been tied up was screaming in pain as a blue electricity-like chakra shot down the scaly rope and into the ninja.

"ARRGGHHHHHHHH!!!" he was able to scream for only a few seconds before losing consciousness.

The snake unwrapped from around the ninja allowing his body to drop to the ground, and everyone's eyes followed the snake as it retracted back to where it came from, a young blond man had emerged from the pile of leafs, he was hunched over and his semi-long hair fell over his face, the snake kept retracting and eventually disappeared into his sleeve. The most intriguing thing they saw was the whisps of purple chakra whirling around him.

Without raising his head, the blond started to speak with a low and dangerous voice,

"… Well well. What do we have here… three, no… I correct myself, TWO ninja who find it fun to gang up on a weakened opponent… well why don't you try me?"

The boy looked up and Anko gasped, it was Ron but he was different, he had what looked like black lightning bolt tatoos spreading across his face, down his chest over his left arm, all of them emerging from his left shoulder,

"Oh god Ron, what has he done to you?" Anko whispered with a single tear.

The leader of the waterfall ninja team stepped forward without even checking on his fallen teammate,

"And who the hell are you supposed to be? Is that low voice and tattoos supposed to scare us… well since you want to partisipate in our game then I have no objections… Simon says Die!!! … kill him" the leader gave the command to his last teammate who jumped forward quickly and placed his hands in the dog seal and a moment later some excess water on the ground from the geyser rose up and formed two water clones which were running towards Ron.

Ron smirked, he rose his left arm,

"**Senei Hatsuden!!!" **(Snake Taser)

Without a second to spare, three snakes covered in the same lightning shaped marks shot from Rons sleeve like a bullet from a gun, two of the snakes ripped straight through the water clones with no trouble and at the same time splashed the original ninja with water, the third snake shot at the originals chest and with and open mouth sunk its teeth deep into his flesh, a moment later electricity shot down the body of the snake and into the ninja who did not even have time to scream in pain before he was knocked out.

Retracting the snakes back into his sleeves Ron turned to the last ninja who was looking on in fear, he quickly reached into his side pouch and took out an earth scroll,

"H-here… t-take it… just don-t hurt me…"

Ron gave him a sadistic grin,

"You forgot to say Simon says…" another snake shot from Ron's sleeve and dug into the soaked ground, electricity shot down the snake and was conducted by the water which immediately shot to the last ninja and up his body,

"ARRGGHHHHH!!!"

Just before he fell to the wet ground the earth scroll in his hand burst into flames from the heat of the electricity.

Anko was horrified at what she had witnessed, Ron had never been like this, sadistic, cruel and evil.

After defeating the last ninja Ron just stood there for a moment, there seemed to be an unnatural silence around him, and to the shock of Anko the silence was broken when Ron snapped his head upwards and screamed,

"ARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Out of high up in the sky a ;lightning bolt fell and struck Ron, the flash was blundering, Anko has to look away for a moment and after the flash subsided she looked back to see something that would be burned into her memory for the rest of her life.

Ron was standing in the clearing, hunched over and holding his head with one hand in pain, behind his lower back area there were six bolts of lightning jumping form one point to another, striking anything in range, the bolt tore in the trees behind Ron splintering them, there seemed to be an sphere of energy around Ron the very energy itself caused Rons hair to stick up and wave around as if exposed to a breeze, the purple chakra still whipped around him like a whirlwind, he continued to scream in pain as his eyes clouded over and became completely white.

Anko noticed little dribbles of blood coming from Rons eyes and nose.

Ron slowly started walking forward and as he did the sphere around him seemed to follow him, trees that were caught in the sphere were bent out of proportion away from him.

Anko tried to think, what the hell was happening to him, this had not happened to her when she received the mark, so what's different?

Anko's eyes widened in shock,

'The Rokubi!!! The chakra from the cursed mark is conflicting with the Demons chakra!!!'

Anko stood and watched Ron slowly walk forward holding his head with his left hand, she had to try something, she had to calm him down before the power kills him.

She slowly and carefully walked towards him, her arms out protectively in front of her, as she reached him she felt the chakra burning her arms but she kept going none the less, she got closer and closer, the chakra causing cuts on her face and arms, somehow she managed to endure the pain and finally reached him, she slowly reached out to him and slowly pulled him into a hug, despite the pain being injected into her body she refused to let go.

She stroked the back of his head with her right hand and whispered into his ear,

"Ron… you have to calm down… please baby, its over… you can stop now…"

Slowly but surely the energy surrounding them started to dissipate slowly, his hair fall back to his face and his eyes turned back to there natural brown color, Anko leaned back slightly and watched as the black marks slowly started retracting back into the cursed mark, soon they had retracted completely and all that remained were three small lightning bolts in a circle pattern.

With one last outlet of breath Ron fell unconscious, Anko held up Ron and slowly laid him down to the ground, she held him closely as she thought back to the police reports she had stolen the same day she had found Ron eight years ago.

Four people had been killed around Ron, three kids and his father, all of them showed the same wounds, burns covering there body's, she looked down at her scorched hands and forearms and she finally understood what had happened to those four people all those years ago.

For the first time in so long Anko was able to noticed everything around her, she noticed she was being watched, she looked up and saw none other than Hitake Kakashi looking at her.

At first Anko was wondering how much Kakashi had seen and what excuse could she possibly use before she remembered that he was one of the few people who knew about the Rokubi.

Only three people knew about it, the Hokage, Kakashi and herself. Not ever Ron knew what dwelled within his own body.

An hour passed, Anko explained everything that had happened, Orochimaru, the cursed mark and Rons rampage. After hearing everything Anko had to say, Kakashi spoke up,

"You're right, I doubt Orochimaru realized what he was doing when he placed the mark on Ron, we have no idea what the full extant of what he could do if the cursed mark and the Rokubi conflict again, we have to seal the cursed mark"

A few minutes later Ron was laying face down a topless on the ground, Kakashi was busy using his own blood to draw sealing kanji's on Ron's back and on the ground around him, when he was done he stod behind Ron and placed his hands in the ram seal,

And in the blink of an eye Kakashi went through a series of hand seals.

Ram, Horse, Tiger, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Ram.

"**Fuuja Houin!!!"** (Evil Sealing Method)

Kakashi quickly pressed his palm against Ron's cursed seal, suddenly all of the kanji symbols started moving across Ron's back and into the seal, Anko noticed the discomfort on Ron's face, after all he had bee through all ready the last thing she wanted to do was cause more pain.

Soon the technique was finished and a new circle of seals around the cursed mark and Rons face returned to normal and he slept peacefully.

As Ron slept, Kakashi helped Anko bandage up her arms and they continued to speak,

".. But you need to understand Anko, the seal I placed on him depends completely on his own willpower, if he allows it then the cursed mark can overtake him again.

For the first time on hours, Anko smiled,

"Don't worry, Ron is one of the strongest willed people I know… and thank you Kakashi"

Kakashi smiled through his mask,

"Ok, I have to report to Hokage-sama, he needs to know what happened here, I'll meet you at the tower tomorrow" Anko nodded and Kakashi disappeared into the trees above.

Anko walked over by Ron and laid down next to him, she looked up and noticed darkness setting in, she had completely lost track of time, finally feeling the fatigue of being awake for 48 hours she slowly drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ron slowly awoke, he sat up and tried to find his bearings, he was cold and seemed to be in an icy cave, the icy walls shone with a bright blue and little drips of water dropped from the ceiling.

All at once memories came flashing back, the forest, Orochimaru and then something different, he felt like he was watching some else do those things, attacking those waterfall ninja.

'D-did I really do those things?' as he remembered he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder.

After shaking off the pain he got up and started walking,

'Where the hell am I, what happened to the forest?'

After what seemed like hours Ron came to a large cavern, across from his was another section of the cave which was cut off by long icy poles, it looked almost like a cell.

Ron got closer and looked through the bars and tried to see if anything was beyond, but he saw nothing but darkness but he noticed something carved in the ice above the bars, the kanji for seal.

Ron turned back around and decided to continue exploring, but before he made it a few feet he felt something tug at his feet, he looked down and saw a golden mist seeping from behind the bars and wrapping around his leg, soon more and more of it poured from the cell and tried to cover his entire body.

"W-What the hell, get off!!!"

Ron clawed at it trying to get it off him.

Soon it covered his entire body and lifted him into the air, he was facing the darkness of the cell and saw something moving, in the darkness were two glowing blue eyes, a low growling sound came from behind the bars.

Even though he was frightened he felt something familiar from whatever was behind those bars, before he could say anything a wave of golden chakra shot from the bars and covered Rons face blinding him.

"ARRRRRHHHHHH!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"AHH!!!" Ron screamed as he sat us suddenly after waking from his nightmare, he was covered in sweat, he quickly looked around and saw that he was still in the forest.

He turned and saw his mom sleeping nearby, he saw her bandaged arms and winced, he had caused them. He remembered everything that had happened but he remembered one thing in particular, he was barely conscious when it happened but he remembered it none the less.

--------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm warning you now Anko, don't stop the exam and if the boy survives then don't pull him from the exam, if you do then there will be dire consequences"_

_Orochimaru dropped Ron's body to the ground and quickly jumped away disappearing into the tree's._

-------------------------------------------------------

He had to carry on, there was no telling what that man would do if he went against his wishes. No doubt Anko would not let him continue, that's why he had to do it this way. He slowly and quietly got up ignoring the pain covering his body and put his coat back on, he quickly checked his pouch to see his scrolls still there. He quickly tied his forehead protector to his head at a slight angle and took off towards the tower just as the first rays of sunlight filled the air.

About an hour later Ron had to stop, he was less than an hour away from the tower but need to rest, he still wasn't fully recovered from the fights he had been involved in. he stopped at a nearby river, as he approached it he simply fell to his knees and dunked his head into the water, after at least 30 seconds he pulled his head out of the water and took a deep breath, he used his hand and slicked his hair back out of his eyes but as he did he noticed something, he wasn't alone.

Further down the bank was another ninja with his hands cupped in the water for a drink, he just sat there looking at Ron, there was an awkward moment between them, each wondering what the other would do, Ron recognized the ninja as one of the ninja he had beaten a month ago, one o the ninja from Yamanuchi… Ron strained to remember his name… just then he remembered how this ninja had been introduced.

"Hiya Ben" Ron said with an awkward wave.

Fukushima's eyes flashed with anger,

"MY NAME IS FUKUSHIMA!!!" with a boost of adrenalin he drew a kunai and ran towards Ron.

Ron sighed,

"Dude, we've already been through this…"

Quickly using a few Taijutsu moves he learned from Gai and Lee, he quickly took a stance, just as Fukushima reached Ron he tried to stab him with his Kunai Ron seemed to simply slap his hand downwards causing Fukushima to lose his footing and fall face first into the river, Ron watched him fall and let out a small chuckle.

Ron continued to look at the water waiting for him to surface, 30 second passed before finally Fukushima shot out of the water and high into the air, he had a kunai between each of his fingers, with a quick flick of his wrists there were eight kunai flying at Ron, acting quickly he jumped backward, all the kunai landed in the ground as Ron performed a high back-flip and landed safely on a branch of a tree but as he landed he felt a presence behind him, he turned to look and saw her, the female Yamanuchi ninja Yori was falling through the air towards him holding two fans in her hands.

Ron leaped out of the way as Yori brought the fans down on top of the branch he was standing on, the fans sliced through the branch like it was butter as Ron soared higher into the air.

While still in the air Ron felt another presence high above him, he looked up and saw him, the final member of the Yamanuchi ninja team know simply as X, he was falling towards Ron with two swords in his hands one pure white and the other black, he reared back and with all his strength tossed the white sword at Ron, the sword spun in the air as it headed towards Ron, Ron smirked as the blade got closer towards him, he held out his hand and a single snake shot from his sleeve, the snake wrapped around the handle of the sword and stopped it from spinning and then pulled the sword into Ron's grasp, holding onto the blade tightly Ron continued heading up towards X, as they passed each other there was a loud clash as both sword struck each other, X continued to fall to the ground while Ron continued to fly upwards, as X reached the ground he flipped and landed on his feet but used his momentum to launch himself back up into the air, Ron meanwhile looked up and saw another branch above him, he flipped upside down and planted his feet on the underside of the branch and launched himself back towards the ground.

As they reached each other in the air again there was yet another loud clang, the trees around them rocked violently from the impact, the impact was so strong it pushed both ninja off course causing them both to fall back to earth. With a quick flip they both landed on there feet and started staring each other down, Ron noticed Yori and Fukushima standing on the sidelines.

In the blink of an eye X ran full speed towards Ron with his blade dragging behind him leaving a line in the ground, Ron raised his blade ready to block or even parry the blow, but just as X reached him his image faded as it went straight through him, Ron was confused for a moment, sensing a presence behind him Ron spun the blade and held it behind his head just in time to stop a blow aimed at his neck, Ron craned his head around to look X in the eyes,

"Hmm, the Shadow Crawling technique… not bad, you move so fast that you leave an after image of yourself" Ron said with a smirk,

X smiled right back at him,

"Not bad yourself, not many people could have stopped it…"

Ron continued to hold the sword in place pushing back X's blade, the friction between the blades was so intense that the area where they were touching started to glow red from the heat.

Ron gave X a questioning look,

"One thing I don't get, why did you use the back of your sword? That wouldn't have killed me"

X smiled at Ron,

"You noticed huh, it's a force of habit… I don't like killing… besides we just want your earth scroll"

With that said X gave one final push forcing Ron forwards, Ron quickly spun around and readied his stance before speaking again,

"So you noticed huh… the Henge (Transformation) I put on my scroll… you know you could have just asked for it"

X smirked,

"My eyes notice everything…" X charged Ron again, this time he brought his blade down on top of Rons, a second later they were spinning and lashing out with their blades and parrying each others attacks, in the end Ron made a small mistake and took one step to far to the right and lost his balance, the result was X holding his blade to Rons throat,

"I win…"

Despite the situation Ron was in he continued to smile,

"You sure about that?"

X felt something below him, he looked down and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Ron's blade being held dangerously between his legs, he looked back at Ron sheepishly,

"…Cell it a draw?" X asked

"Sure" Ron answered without hesitation.

They slowly separated removing there blades from there different threatening places (one more threatening than the other).

With a quick flick of his hand Ron tossed the white blade back to X who proceeded to holster the both behind his coat in two sheaths hanging behind him at his hip.

Ron reached into his pouch and the Yamanuchi team stiffened slightly ready for whatever he may pull out, but they all calmed down when he pulled out a black earth scroll and tossed it to X.

X looked up at him confused,

"Don't you need this?"

Ron reached into his pouch again and pulled out both a heaven scroll and another earth scroll,

"I was attacked by a team who already had both their scrolls, they were only attacking me to thin the competition, so after I beat them I took both their scrolls, so had a spare"

X let out a short laugh as he pocketed the earth scroll,

"Umm, thanks… well I'm about tp get a drink, wanna join me?" X asked

"I'd love to…" Ron answered as he followed X into the forest.

Meanwhile Fukushima and Yori were both staring at them with their mouths hanging open, not two minuets ago Ron and X were engaged in a heated battle which would make Jounin's cringe and now they were acting like they were the best of friends, Fukushima turned to Yori slightly,

"Yori, what the hell just happened?"

Yori looked back at his,

"I haven't a clue, Be… Fukushima-san" Yori quickly corrected herself.

A few hours of drinking later and the four of them were making there way towards the tower. Fukushima was still glaring at Ron while Yori was still too shy to talk to him after their last encounter.

X and Ron were getting on quite well, you would never have guessed they were at each others throats a few hours ago.

Fukushima leaned over to Yori and whispered,

"Yori, we need to keep an eye on the outsider, I don't trust him"

Yori leaned back to him and whispered,

"I do not think so Fukushima-san… if X trusts him then I can trust him, besides they are already close friends"

Fukushima gave her a disbelieving look,

"Oh come on… they're not that close…"

Fukushima turned to look at the two in question and sweat dropped at the sight in front of him, Ron and X were both listening to a walkman while singing and dancing in tandem to the music,

"_WAR, HUH, YEAH, WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, UH-HUH…WAR, HUH, YEAH WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING SAY IT AGAIN Y'ALL…"_

Fukushima turned back to Yori in embarrassment,

"We never speak of this again… agreed?" Yori nodded in agreement.

A while later they arrived at the Tower and the teams said there separate goodbyes and proceeded their own way. Ron walked around until he found a door leading into the tower, he walked in and found himself in a small room with a plaque on the wall, it was some sort of clue about the exam. After reading the plaque Ron realized what he had to do, he took out both scrolls and slowly peeled open the seals on them, he quickly rolled them open and crossed them over each other, as soon as they crosses there was a huge explosion of smoke coming from them.

After the smoke cleared away Ron was a little shocked at what he saw, it was Anko… his mother was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and looking a little angry.

Ron smiled sheepishly,

"Heh, heh… am I in trouble?"

**To Be Continued…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats the end of another chapter.

i have desided on the next big fanfic i will write after this one is finished. its gonna be a Kingdom Hearts crossover, with ron as the main character naturally, i allready have most of the story planned out.

read & review


	12. Chapter 12 Let the Bodies Hit The Floor

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 12 - Let the Bodies hit the floor**

The last whisps of smoke dissipated and Anko still hadn't moved, she still stood up straight with her arms crossed and looking at Ron who was getting a little nervous,

"Umm, Mom?… are you gonna say anything?"

Anko continued staring at him,

"Heh… I remember the last time you looked at me like that… you took me outside and taught me how to play catch… except you were the only one allowed to throw anything and I was tied to a tree…" Ron said with a smile trying to lighten the mood, Anko still said nothing.

Eventually Ron snapped,

"Ok look, if you're gonna shout at me then shout at me, if you're gonna hit me then hit me but please just do SOMETHING, the silence is killing me!!!" Ron shouted in panic as he fell to his knees.

At this Anko actually cracked a smile and started chuckling under her breath, Ron sweat dropped as he realized what had happened, Anko knew that if she stood there looking angry for long enough then Ron would get so nervous that he would crack, is was he own little way of punishing him. Even though Ron had fought against countless opponents since becoming a ninja he was still quite terrified at what his mother was capable of.

"… I hate it when you do that…" Ron muttered as he slow got back on his feet.

Anko stopped chuckling and dropped her arms to her sides,

"How are you feeling?" Anko asked.

Ron placed his right hand over his left shoulder,

"A little weird, but I'm ok…" Ron replied

Anko smiled, he son never would say if he was injured or show any weakness, he took after her that way,

"Good to know, now listen… Orochimaru has placed something on you called the cursed mark… it grants you more power but the more you use it you will slowly lose your own free will, eventually it will turn you into Orochimaru's slave" Anko said in quick succession.

Ron was stunned, he stood there with his mouth hanging open,

"…Oh… Well… that sucks…"

Anko continued smiling, only Ron could remain this calm in this sort of situation,

"Don't worry Ron, Kakashi has placed a seal over the cursed mark… you just need to be careful not to over exert yourself… Now get in there, the Hokage is already addressing the rest of the finalists." with that said Anko stepped aside to reveal a door behind her.

Ron walked past Anko and towards the door before he turned around to face Anko again,

"Thanks for looking after me mom…" with out another word he walked through the door leading into a large room not noticing Anko quickly wipe away a single tear.

The room Ron walked into was huge, the entire tower was this one room, the floor was covered in tiles and at the far side of the room was a statue of two hands in the Ram seal, at the base of these statues stood the Hokage surrounded by fellow Jounin and Chunin the left and right sides of the room held raised balcony where nearly two dozen Genin stood. Ron realized that every eye in the room was on him.

"You're late… hurry up to the stands…" Shouted the Hokage, Ron quickly ran to the side of the room and ran up the stairs to the balcony.

When Ron got their he noticed a large electronic board hanging at the side of the statues.

Ron continued to look around and see who was left, there was the Rookie nine, team Gai, the three sound ninja, the three sand ninja, two Konoha ninja whom had their faces shrouded and lastly the Yamanuchi team,

'23, plus me, 24 finalists'

On the other side of the hall standing next to the sound ninja team was a pale faced sound Jounin, nobody noticed him smiling as Ron walked into the room,

'So, he survived after all… this is interesting, both Sasuke and Ron survived the mark I placed on them… I still hardly believe that Ron has been in Konoha all these years…"

As Ron continued looking around he noticed the electronic boards was flashing through the different names of the finalists, he also noticed X staring at the board in anticipation, he quickly leaned close to one of the rookie nine,

"Hey Shikamaru, what did I miss?"

Shikamaru leaned closer to Ron and spoke,

"There are too many people who passed this exam, they're thinning us down with preliminary matches… that board is pairing us randomly…"

**BUZZZZZZZZ**

Shikamaru stopped speaking and turned his attention to the board which displayed the pairing for the first match.

**Dosu Kinuta - Vs - X**

Further down the balcony X smiled but at the same time he looked a little disappointed, he actually wanted another shot at fighting Ron,

"First off the bat huh? Fine with me" without waiting to be called, X jumped over the metal railing and fell towards the ground with his coat flapping behind him.

Ron spoke to Shikamaru again,

"Hey, who's this Dosu?"

Shikamaru pointed to the other side of the room at the railing at the opposite side of the room,

"That's him, he's one of the sound ninja…"

Ron watched at a ninja who was hunched over jumped down to the battle area opposite X, almost his entire face was covered in bandages except his left eye, his sleeves were way too long and touching the floor.

A Chunin stepped forward between the two Genin,

"The 1st match of the Chunin selection exam preliminaries will now begin, Dosu Kinuta of Otogakure (Village Hidden in Sound) Vs X of Yamagakure (Village Hidden In The Mountain)… Begin!!!"

Almost immediately after the Chunin finished speaking he disappeared from view.

X was the first to move he rushed towards Dosu head on, he reached behind his coat and drew his black blade while closing in on Dosu.

Dosu meanwhile hadn't moved from his spot, all he did was shift the sleeve up his left arm revealing a metal casing covering his forearm, with a quick movement Dosu slammed his metal arm in the ground, at first it seemed like nothing happened, X's eyes widened when he noticed the air in front of him wavered slightly, almost as if there was gas in the air, he stopped his sprint and dodged to the side, a few seconds later the far wall behind X cracked under the pressure of an unseen force.

X pulled his coat open a bit and noticed a small slice through it,

'Phew, that was close… sound waves huh?' X thought with a smile, maybe this could be a challenge.

"Sound waves huh?…" X said as he straightened up,

"Well then lets see which is faster, sound?…" X stopped speaking for a moment and placed his hands in the bird seal, at the same time he closed his eyes,

"…Or me….. **Shoutengan!!! **(Focus eye)**" **X Eyes snapped open revealing a change, his eyes had turned completely red apart from a black X going straight through the center of his eyes, and in the center of the X was a tiny white pupil.

Many people were interested to know what had just happened, but some were more so than others, Sasuke was leaning forward trying to get a closer look, at first glace he thought this Mountain ninja may have the Sharingan but he noticed several differences.

The one who was stunned the most was the Third Hokage,

"I-its him… only he could possibly use the Shoutengan… the last Kuraichi"

X started to lean forwards slightly at first, and then more and more until it looked like he was about to fall over and then he moved he moved. He ran forwards at an angle towards the ground and his speed was increasing rapidly soon he disappeared after his image flickered from existence,

Ron saw the movements and recognized them,

'The Shadow Crawling technique… but its different, by leaning forward that far it reducing wind resistance, letting him move faster… nice!!!' Ron thought with a smile, he couldn't wait to fight him again.

Dosu looked around nervously trying to spot him, eventually he calmed down and closed his eyes, he listened carefully… after a few moments her could hear everything in the room, he heard the air traveling into everyone's lungs and they slowly breathed. He heard food being torn apart in the mouth of the fat Genin from Konoha, oh how he wished he could have fought him.. He heard a small drop of sweat trailing down the exam proctors face before it dropped from his chin and landed on the ground with a boom. And then finally he heard something else, the air behind him moving strangely and then a low thumping sound, almost like the quick padded footsteps of a cat.

Dosu's eyes snapped open in an instant, he quickly jumped to the side and held out his arm where he was standing a second ago, it was then that X reappeared, he ran right into Dosu's extended arm which caught him right in the neck. Due to his extreme speed, X was unable to stop fast enough and when his neck collided with Dosu's metal arm his own momentum caused his to flip over backwards from the makeshift clothesline, X flipped forward a few meters before landing on his stomach holding onto his throat and choking,

"Ok…Cough… I didn't see that coming .. Cough", X wheezed out as he slowly got back to his feet.

Dosu was smiling, you couldn't see it through the bandages covering his face but you could tell by the tone of his voice as he spoke,

"You're going to have to move faster if you want to beat me…"

X dropped his hand away from his bruised throat as he smiled,

"Well…. If you… insist" X said as he slowly dropped his arms and started sliding his long black coat off, as soon as if was off X tossed his coat to the side, at first nobody thought anything of it, until it hit the ground, as it hit the ground the entire building seemed to shake and under the coat was now a small crater.

Dosu was shocked,

"The coat, its weighted!!!"

Ron was the most shocked of them all, when he was fighting X he had been jumping through the air with all that weight on him, but even though he was shocked he also had a gleeful smile on his face,

"Ok, now I REALLY wanna fight him again!!!"

X reached to his side to a small machine on his waist, he placed his hand over one button and smiled as Dosu took a step back afraid of what it might do,

X smiled at Dosu's fear and said,

"…Lets rock!!!" he quickly pushed the button down and a song started emanated from the device,

'_**Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the…'**_

Almost everyone hit the ground when the quiet music suddenly boomed into a loud heavy metal song,

'_**FLOOOOOOORRRRRRRR!!!'**_

X smiled as he nodded his head in time to the beat.

'_**Beaten why for  
Can't take much more'**_

Ron had heard this song playing a few times and started quietly singing along with the music.

"_Here we go, here we go, here we go now…"_

_  
__**One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give**_

Dosu had enough of waiting, rearing back and he smashed his fist into the ground, in front of him a wave of sound rushed towards X leaving a small ditch in its wake.

'_**NOWWWWWWW!!!'**_

As the wave reached X he suddenly disappeared, he reappeared under Dosu and before the sound ninja could react, X planted one fist into Dosu's face knocking him up into the air. As Dosu flew through the air X disappeared from his spot.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**_

X reappeared next to Dosu in the air and delivered a kick that echoed off the walls, even with the music playing, when Dosu flew in another direction X disappeared again.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**_

Everyone moved their head in tandem to how the two combatants were moving, it was like watching a pinball machine in midair, eventually X reappeared directly above Dosu and with a axe-handle smashed him back down towards the earth.

Dosu slowly picked himself up off the floor and tried to get ready to fight.

_**Push me again   
This is the end **_

_**Here we go, Here we go, Here we go now **_

X smiled before he rushed at Dosu again, but this time he changed his direction and started running around him with extreme speed, soon he was moving so fast that it looked like Dosu was surrounded by a circle of dust that was being kicked up by X as he continued to circle around, it even looked like there were more than one of him. Then he started to slow down.

_**One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me **_

Dosu closed his eyes again trying to focus on the sound of his step like before but found her could not hear anything, and then he realized,

"The music… its all I can hear!!!"

As X slowed down everyone noticed something, his after image still stood their, after X stopped running completely Dosu was surrounded by a circle of 12 copies of X who all turned to face him.

"What… even during that, you had time to create clones?!?!"

_**One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now **_

One of the clones spoke,

"Oh no, this is one of my techniques…"

Another clone took over speaking,

"…they're called speed clones…"

Once again another clone took over,

"…only one of us is the real deal…"

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor **_

The clone took it in turns to speak until X finished explaining,

"Now, according.."

"To my calculations.."

"You have about.."

"…ten seconds…"

"…to find the real…"

"…me, before…"

"…I complete…"

"…my next …"

"…technique"

The X's all placed their hands into the ram seal and started performing seals at high speed. Dosu started to panic and quickly used his melody arm to fire a quick shockwave at the clone directly in front of him

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor **_

The shockwave went straight through the clone and a moment later the clone flickered out of existence as if it was a hologram. He repeated the process with the next one and the next one and continued until there was only one left.

"FOUND YOU!!!" Dosu roared as he pushed his chakra into one last shot, it blasted at X but went right through him again, and the last X flickered away.

"Wha!!! None of them is the real one!!!"

_**Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone   
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear **_

Dosu looked around for a moment before realizing something, in the past few seconds the music's pitch had changed, it sounded muffled almost like it was covered by something.\he realized what had happened a second too late, directly underneath him a slab on the floor shattered and two kunai shot out dragging chains behind them.

The Kunai laced straight through both Dosu's right sleeve and the second kunai somehow shot into one of the holes on the melody arm and out the other side, the two kunai had wrapped a rope around both of his arms and continued up dragging him along with him.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor **_

Eventually the two kunai hit and lodged into the ceiling and left Dosu hanging their by his wrists in midair, he tried to move his legs to swing free but found he couldn't move them, he looked down in shock and saw two ropes tied around his ankles and at the end of the ropes were two kunai lodged in the ground, his entire body was suspended in midair with his arms and legs in an X position.

X reappeared on the ground away from Dosu, he raised his right arm up to the side and created a claw with it,

Yori saw him take this stance and grimaced,

"Oh no… he had to use THAT technique… he just had to…"

_**One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me **_

A blue mist started circling around X's hand, soon it created an orb of light around his hand, the orb slowly started shrinking until it fit neatly into his palm.

_**One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now **_

X clenched his hand shut on the orb which stopped glowing, there was on odd silence in the air even with the music, like the calm before the storm. Ron was just barely able to see X's fist spark with an almost electrical power.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor **_

X moved again, at first walking towards the area where Dosu is hanging, he slowly started moving faster, and faster, pretty soon X was sprinting towards Dosu, when he was almost completely underneath him X leaped up into the air towards Dosu, X reared back with his fist behind him,

Dosu's eye widened as he realized it was over, he couldn't move,

As X thrust his fist forward he screamed out,

"**SHOUTEN NAGURU!!!" **(Focus Punch) as he shouted this his eyes screwed up in pain as he felt muscled in his forearm being strained

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor **_

There was once again a moment of silence as X's fist smashed hard into Dosu's chest and the music ended. The clothes on Dosu's back seemed to explode outwards Dosu tried to yell in pain, but all the air in his body was forced out all at once when the punch connected, he felt a small dribble of blood seep out of his mouth and soak into the bandages around his mouth, just before he lost consciousness his one visible eye rolled into the back of his skull.

X fell to the ground and landed roughly on his feet, breathing heavily and holding his right arm which was dangling at his side.

The two kunai holding Dosu up finally gave way under the weight, they fell out of the ceiling and let Dosu fall to the ground.

Dosu laid there for a moment until the Exam Proctor approached him, the proctor stared at him foe a moment before speaking,

"The first match of the Chunin exam preliminaries is over… the winner, X of Yamagakure!!!"

As the proctor finished speaking, a number of the crowd started applauding.

X blushed and smiled sheepishly as he walked over and picked up his coat, he slipped it on being careful of his hurt arm, after doing so he closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again they were back to their normal blue color. He turned around and started walking towards the stairs while Dosu was being loaded onto a stretcher.

X was almost at the stairs when a girl in a pink Chinese dress jumped down the stairs and started running towards him, Tenten, he thought he heard her name was, as she ran towards him she opened her arms,

"I… I LOVE YOU!!!" Tenten screamed,

X grinned madly,

'Yosh!!! FINALLY, SOMEONE HAS TAKEN RECOGNITION OF MY SKILLS, ITS JUST LIKE I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED!!!'

X opened his arms with a huge smile and his eyes closed ready for her to jump into his arms,

"I'm here!!!" X said in happiness, he waited for a few second but felt nobody jumping into his arms.

He opened his eyes slightly but Tenten was gone, he looked around for a moment before he saw her, she was behind him crouching down and was hugging his black sword that had been knocked from his hands earlier.

"I love you, I love you…" Tenten muttered as she hugged the sword while being careful not to cut herself.

Waterfall tears started falling from his eyes,

"Nobody, nobody ever sees the man behind the weapons!!!"

With that said, X walked over and relieved her of his sword much to her own dismay, he quickly holstered his sword and walked up the stairs towards the teammates.

The rookie nine all sweat dropped at Tenten's antics.

A few minutes later Yori was helping wrap X's hurt arm with a large bandage.

As soon as Dosu was out of the room the electronic board started flashing again.

Ron notised that X was watching the board again in anticipation, just like he had last time,

'Huh? But he already had his match… why is he still looking at it like that?'

**BUZZZZ**

Ron looked up at the board and immediately had to suppress a laugh, but by doing so the air escaped from his nose creating a snorting sound.

Across the hall X was sitting on the floor laughing his ass off while Fukushima stared at the board in horror.

**Choji Kamahi - Vs - Ben**

Fukushima turned to X who was still on the ground laughing himself to death,

"YOU!!! YOU SCREWED AROUND WITH MY REGISTRATION FORM!!!" Fukushima screamed while pointing at X.

X managed to stop laughing for a moment and leaned against the wall,

"Oh shut up Ben!!!"

**To Be Continued…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOOYAA!!! once again i have left some tips to the twist in the story, but it would seem that nobody has figured it out yet.

it should be fun to hear your reactions after i reveal it.

oh, a bit of more good news, i have finished the first chapter of my Kingdom Hearts Xover story. so check it out.

well, please read and review, let me know what you think.

_**Disclaimer : I do Not Own Kp Or Naruto**_


	13. Chapter 13 Preliminaries

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 13 - Preliminaries**

After regaining his composure, Fukushima leapt over the railings to the arena below to come face to face with his opponent, Choji Kamahi.

Choji in the meanwhile had been in the arena since the buzzer rang, he was anxious to just get the fight over with.

Fukushima took up his battle stance, Choji threw away his empty potato chip packet and readied himself nervously, Choji had seen the last previous fight and saw the way X had fought, and this 'Ben' was a member of X's team. Choji was ready to forfeit the match at the first sign of trouble.

The ecam proctor stood between the two and rose his arm.

"The 2nd match of the Chunin selection exam preliminaries will now begin, Choji Kamahi of Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the leafs) Vs Ben of Yamagakure (Village Hidden In The Mountain)… Begin!!!"

Fukushima grinded his teeth as the proctor called him Ben.

Fukushima quickly rushed towards Choji drawing a kunai.

Choji acted quickly, he placed his hands in the bird seal.

"**Baika No Jutsu!" **(Multi Size Technique)

A second later Choji changed drastically, his body grew to the size of a large boulder.

Fukushima stopped in his tracks to see what would happen next, after all by making his body larger all Choji would do is make himself a bigger target, he must be planning something.

Choji stood still for a moment before his arms and legs suddenly seemed to retract into his body and spew out chakra, at that point Choji's body started spinning wildly on the spot, through the sound of concrete being broken came Choji's voice.

"**Nikudan Sensha!" **(Human Bullet Tank)

A second later Choji's rolling body shot towards Fukushima whom seemed to be smirking.

"This is it?" Fukushima asked nobody in particular,

"Pathetic" Fukushima said as he quickly stepped to the side allowing Choji to pass right by him.

"Is this really the best Konoha has to offer? Honestly, I've sparred against idiots with more skill than you"

Up on the observation platform X heard that last comment, he turns to Yori and asked,

"… hey, was that a shot at me?" Yori just shrugged.

Meanwhile Fukushima had enough of playing around, as Choji drew near Fukushima quickly jumped into a spin and with some chakra enhanced strength planted his foot into Choji's rotating body. The effect was immediate, Choji shot across the room and smashed hard into the side wall underneath the observation platform, the building shook for a moment before everything was still again. When the dust cleared everyone was able to see Choji, he had reverted back to his original body size and was bleeding from the mouth. While breathing heavily he was able to put his arm up to alert the proctor.

"I… I For-… Forfeit" Choji said through strained breaths.

The proctor understood and raised his own arm.

"The second match of the Chunin exam preliminaries is over… the winner, Ben of Yamagakure!!!"

Fukushima ground his teeth again as he returned to the observation platform, at the same time Choji was being loaded onto a stretcher.

A few minutes later the match board was once again cycling through the names of the combatants. After a few moments of anxiety…

**BUZZZZZ**

Everyone looked up to see who was fighting next.

**Yori Vs Zaku Abumi**

The team from Yamanuchi was slightly shocked, in the first three matches their entire team had been chosen to fight first, first X then Fukushima and now Yori.

Ron once again leaned over to Shikamaru and asked.

"So, who is Zaku?"

Shikamaru pointed towards the remaining sound ninja, a woman and a man with both his arms in a sling.

"It's the male"

Ron noticed his arms and decided to pry a little.

"What's with his arms? Some sort of wired technique?" Ron asked.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, Sasuke just broke both his arms during the forest exam"

Ron looked a little shocked,

"Oh… well is it really fair for him to fight in that condition? I fought against Yori in the forest and she is no pushover" Ron turned back to the area and saw Yori and Zaku standing in the arena ready to fight with the proctor standing between them with his arm in the air.

"The 3rd match of the Chunin selection exam will now begin, Yori of Yamagakure Vs Zaku of Otogakure… begin!"

Before fighting, Yori rose her hand for a moment as if to stop the match.

"Sound ninja, it would be most unwise to fight in your condition, I suggest you forfeit and withdraw … you cannot win" Yori said to the injured sound ninja.

Zaku smirked as he slowly and shakily took one of his arms out of the sling and pointed his palm at Yori,

"What do you know… this one still works a little" Zaku said as he quickly pulls his left arm out of the sling and took a stance.

"One good arm is more than enough to beat you!" Zaku yelled as he charged at Yori, he quickly struck at Yori only to be blocked by one arm from Yori.

"You couldn't beat me with both arms!" Yori yelled as she reared back and delivered a hard punch to Zaku's face forcing him backwards a few meters.

Zaku quickly recovered and pointed his open palm at Yori, it was then she noticed a small hole in the center, a closer look and she as able to see chakra gathering within the hole. The sound ninja started his technique.

"**Kuuki**…" the sound ninja started

Yori acted quickly, she reached into her side pouch and took out what looked like a chopstick and with a flick of her hand threw it at the sound ninja.

"…**Kirimasu!" **(Air Cutter) the sound ninja finished.

Everyone was abl to see the results, Zaku's arm seemed to bulge for a moment before his arm at the elbow seemed to explode with bright blue chakra.

"ARRGGGHHHHH!!!" Zaku screamed as the chakra exploded from his arm.

A moment later it was over, Zaku's arm was limp at his side, at the elbows were several hole into his arm where the chakra had been forced out.

"W-What happened?" Zaku asked through his pain, he raised his arm as much as he could before his eyes widened, there was a chopstick lodged in the air hole on his palm.

"Y-You… you blocked it!" Zaku said to Yori only to see that Yori had disappeared.

"That's right…" Zaku's eyes widened as he heard Yori's voice come from directly behind him.

"… you should have taken my offer, only a fool fights a battle he cannot win"

Zaku clenched his teeth at Yori's words.

"YOU BITCH!" Zaku yelled as he spun quickly to try and attack her.

Yori spun around and smashed Zaku's face with her forearm which sent him sprawling to the ground.

Zaku stayed like that for a few moments before he was approached by the proctor, he kneeled down to Zaku and checked his condition, Zaku was unconscious, he had bad damage to his left arm and a dislocated jaw from Yori's last hit. The proctor came to an easy conclusion.

"Zaku is unable to continue… winner, Yori of Yamagakure"

A single person in the group started applauding, everyone looked around for a moment before they saw X clapping his hands enthusiastically with a huge grin. Yori couldn't help but blush… and then cringe as X lost his footing and fell over the railing, luckily he was able to grab the ledge just in time and pull himself back up with a sheepish grin.

Once again the loser of the match was carried out on a stretcher, at the same time most of the Jounin and the Hokage was impressed, all three of the Yamanuchi ninja had made it to the finals.

The electronic board once again started cycling through names… everyone watched in anticipation.

Lee leaned over to Ron and spoke.

"Ron-san, I truly hope we get to fight each other in the exam, for then, I shall be able to prove that my fires burn brighter than any others, even yours, my eternal rival!!!"

Gai had header what Lee had said and couldn't help but grin insanely, that was until Ron replyed.

Ron slowly turned his head towards Lee as if only just notising he was there,

"Oh, sorry Lee, did you say something?" Ron asked.

Both Lee and Gai blanched and fell forwards onto the ground with tears in their eyes. At the same time, Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Damn you Kakashi…" Gai whispered to himself, "…you passed on that hip attitude of yours to Mitarashi-san… man that really boils me"

**BUZZZZZZZ**

Both Gai and Lee were pulled out of their tiny depressions by the declaration of the next match.

**Kankuro Vs Ron Mitarashi**

Everyone was shocked and anxious at the same time, Ron was up against one of the sand ninja, Lee was crying because we wouldn't get to fight his rival, Kankuro was smiling smugly because he was getting to fight the 'Runt who didn't even have a team'.

"Don't do that!"

Kankuro turned to see who had spoken, it was his sister Temari.

"Don't do what?" Kankuro asked

"I saw that look on your face, don't underestimate him… he may not have a team but don't forget he got through the forest alone that way"

Kankuro turned and realized she was right, Ron was alone and yet he still got both scrolls and made it to the tower, as he walked down to the arena he realized that he would have to be careful.

Ron meanwhile was getting ready, he slipped off his white coat and hung neatly folded it and placed it against the wall leaving him in his black cargo's and black vest, he quickly checked his equipment before the fight. He quickly leaped at the railing and bounced off the metal bar, performed a quick flip as he fell into the arena landing softly on his feet.

Ron stood across from Kankuro as the proctor stood between them.

"The 4th match of the Chunin selection exam will now begin, Kankuro of Kumogakure (Village hidden in the sand) Vs Ron Mitarashi of Konohagakure… begin"

Without waiting a single second, Ron leshed his arm forward and shouted.

"S**enei Jashu!"** a single snake shot from Ron's sleeve at an amazing speed towards Kankuro, Kankuro was almost completely defenseless against this attack it was moving so fast. But just before the snake reached him it suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground before disappearing.

Ron was clutching his left shoulder in pain, as soon as the snake had left his sleeve it struck him and had no choice but to stop the attack. Ron fell to his knees as the pain shot through his body.

Anko and Kakashi were both concerned, Anko had to resist the motherly urge to run out and help her son and Kakashi was looking around for somebody as thought scrolled through his head.

'The cursed mark… I sealed it but it is still effecting him this much? No, Orochimaru must be here, he is forcing the mark to activate'

Surely enough Orochimaru was here, under the guise of the sound ninja's Jounin sensei, he himself was controlling the cursed mark he had placed on Ron, he wanted to see exactly what he could do.

Ron felt it, the mark on his shoulder started slowly growing and spreading across his boy, the black markings started seeping down his arm and up onto his neck.

"No…" Ron pleaded.

Kankuro watched in confusion as the black markings started growing on Ron, Kankuro came to a possible conclusion.

'He made it through the forest… but he's been injured, I have to attack NOW"

Kankuro quickly rushed forward ready to strike, but just as he reached his opponent, Ron lashed out. Ron stood up quickly and backhanded Kankuro away sending him flying to the side and smashing into the wall, cutting himself on the back of his hand in the process.

Ron rose his head and everyone saw it, the black lightning shaped marking had spread across his face and down his left arm, his left eye was bright blue with a silt pupil.

Among all who were shocked, the one who had the worst reaction was Orochimaru.

'His eye, that has never happened before, how did…' Orochimaru's eyes widened as he realized something.

'My god, the Rokubi… so that's how she survived, she sealed in in the boy by mistake'

Sasuke and Sakura were both shocked, they both knew what this was, and they both knew what it could do.

'So, that Orochimaru placed the cursed mark on Ron as well' Sasuke realized.

Ron slowly reached into his kunai pouch.

"No…" Ron pleaded again.

Ron pulled out a single Kunai and raised it.

"I SAID NO!" Ron shouted as he thrust the Kunai to the side and stabbed it into his cursed mark.

The effect was immediate, Orochimaru felt himself lose control of the cursed mark. It slowly started retracting back into Ron's shoulder and Ron's eye turned back to normal. Anko was both relieved and shocked, Ron had been able to push the cursed mark back under his control.

After Ron felt the cursed mark fully retract, he slowly pulled the Kunai out of his shoulder and holstered it, he slowly stood up and got ready to fight for real, he looked to the side and saw Kankuro getting back up after being smashed into a wall, he turned to face Ron and Ron blanched. Kankuro's face was literally smashed like a piece of glass showing something different underneath, a wooden face. Everyone continued to watch as the 'mummy' on Kankuro's back started shifting, the bandages all fell away to reveal something… another Kankuro.

Ron suddenly realized what had happened, he remembered that Kankuro was a puppet user, the Kankuro he hit must have been the puppet.

"Sorry about that…" Ron said, "..now how about we get this fight started properly?"

Kankuro was smiling while standing behind his puppet,

"You idiot, I've already won. I won the very moment you hit me" Kankuro said.

Ron was confused, while he wads trying to figure out what Kankuro meant he suddenly felt a little dizzy,

"Whoa… what the?" Ron exclaimed as he rose his hand to his head.

Ron felt a little pain in his hand for a moment.

Ron turned his hand over and looked a the back, he saw a tiny cut that he had caused when he hit Kankuro and his eyes widened.

"P-Poison!?"

Anko was immediately worried, Ron had been taught Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and medical jutsus, but he had never had training in how to deal with poisons.

Ron tried to keep himself steady, he took a single step forwards but immediately fell to his knees.

'Damn it… I can't move my body'

Ron eyes widened for a moment as he had an idea.

'I can't move my body but maybe…'

Ron quickly put his hands in front of himself and pointed them at Kankuro and placed them in a strange seal.

The only two who recognized it was Ino and Shikamaru.

"Ino… isn't that?…" Shikamaru started to ask before Ino nodded.

"It's my body transfer technique"

They continued to watch as Ron pushed a lot of chakra into himself and activated his technique.

Kankuro watched as Ron did something with his hands and then simply flopped to the ground unconscious.

Kankuro checked his own body just to make sure he was ok, he found nothing wrong and he came up with a conclusion,

"What a stupid technique, all it did was knock him out… I bet he feels like a total idiot"

Kankuro stopped talking as something strange happened, his puppet Karasu's head quickly turned to face and opened it's mouth as if to speak, and the sound that came out was Ron's voice.

"Dude, you don't know the half of it"

Kankuro fell backwards in shock as his puppet started talking on its own.

"W-What the hell?" Kankuro shouted.

"You like it?" Ron asked in Karasu's body, "It's a technique I created by accident, half a puppet control technique and half a mind transfer technique… I really don't like using it though"

Most of the rookie nine remembered the first time he used the technique, he was trapped in a felt version of himself and got into a fight with Kakashi.

Ron quickly turned around and pointed at Kakashi.

"Not a word Kakashi!" Ron warned.

Sure enough Kakashi was holding his ribs in pain at seeing Ron use the technique again, but he knew better than to laugh at Ron after what happened last time.

Ron turned back to Kankuro.

"Now then, lets see what this body can do"

Ron concentrated for a moment before his arm suddenly fell off and flopped to the ground.

Everyone looked at the arm on the ground and sweat dropped.

Kankuro was smiling though.

'Fool, he has Karasu's body but he doesn't know how to use it, all I have to do is finish off his original body'

His mind made up, Kankuro shot towards Ron's soulless body with intent to finish it. Ron acted quickly, he jumped forward and quickly tackled Kankuro to the side. Kankuro fell and felt a sharp pain in his arm where he was hit, his eyes widened when he saw a small cut.

Ron got back up and grabbed Kankuro at his collar and pulled him up.

"Now, we're both infected with the poison… so lets talk about the antidote shall we?"

Kankuro clenched his teeth before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small vial of blue liquid, Ron quickly snatched it out of his hands and uncorked it, he forced some of it into Kankuro's mouth before dropping him.

Ron then made his way towards his own unconscious body, he lifted his head carefully and poured the liquid down his own throat making himself swallow.

After the vial was empty he quickly tossed it away before turning back to Kankuro and walked towards him ready to finish the fight, that's when he felt a strange tug. Ron immediately knew what was happening, he had placed so little Chakra in the transfer technique that it was already canceling.

"'No… oh no, not now!' Ron though just before he felt his soul pulled out of the puppet and back into his own unconscious body.

Kankuro watched as Karasu fell to the ground and stopped moving.

'The Jutsu… is cancelled, now's my chance!'

Kankuro quickly reconnected his chakra strings to karasu and rose him to his feet, a second later Kankuro thrust his arm forward and Karasu flew forwards with a strange clicking sound, Karasu's arm seemed to split open and revealed a blade dripping with a purple liquid, obviously poison.

Time slowed down as Karasu reached Ron, it reared back ready to stab the blade into Ron's body. Anko watched with wide eyes, Kakashi was ready to jump in and stop the fight.

In a flash, Ron was suddenly moving, he quickly rose his body enough to see Karasu, he reared back and quickly built up as much Chakra as he could into his fist, it was a skill that came to him naturally. He quickly lashed out as Karasu reached him, Ron rammed his fist into the chest of the wooden puppet. The effect was immediate, Karasu's body seemed to explode backwards, his arms and legs landed to the sides his torso shattered and the head landed at Kankuro's feet.

Ron stood there panting, his fist still held out in front of him. His hair fell over his dirty face, he slowly raised his head and smiled cockily.

"Heh, gotcha"

Kankuro was pissed, his favorite puppet had been smashed to pieces by this kids monstrous strength. Usually Karasu could take a punch but that one punch had shattered him. Very reluctantly Kankuro put his hand up to instruct the proctor.

"I… I forfeit!" Kankuro said through clenched teeth.

Ron was a little shocked but happy none the less.

The proctor stepped forward and put his arm up.

"Winner, Ron Mitarashi of Kanohagakure"

The rookie nine all erupted into applause, even a few Jounin joined in, including Anko and Kakashi. X and Yori were also clapping.

Ron slowly walked up the stairs to the platform while Kankuro rejoined his team. As Kankuro reached his team Temari turned to him,

"What the hell was that? You could have continued, this isn't the first time Karasu has been broken"

Kankuro shook his head.

"I know, I could have usually used Karasu's body parts to continue fighting, but I would have had to rely on poisoning him…" Kankuro explained.

Temari slowly realized what Kankuro meant.

'He would have had to rely on the poison, but that kid had already taken the antidote so it would have no effect…. There was no way for Kankuro to finish the match"

Ron reached his friends and immediately collapsed against the wall, he pulled his coat close to him and placed it behind his head,

"Hey Kakashi… I'm gonna take a little nap"

Before Kakashi could answer, Ron had already fallen asleep.

Kakashi wasn't surprised, Ron had been through a lot the last couple of days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron awoke to the sound of fighting, he slowly sat up from his coat.

'How long have ui been asleep?' Ron thought to himself.

Ron winced as he felt a sharp pain in his back from sleeping on the hard floor, he quickly looked around to see a bunch of his friends dirtied and some of them missing, Sakura and Ino looked like they went through hell… and Ino's hair was shorter.

"Huh?"

Ron slowly got up and looked into the arena to see who was fighting, standing across from each other was Hinata and Neji Hyuga. Neji looked fine but Hinata looked terrible, she was panting, slumped over and there was a small dribble of blood coming from Hinata's mouth.

"What the hell did I miss?" Ron asked.

All of a sudden Neji was moving, chakra appeared around his hand as he approached Hinata. Ron noticed the state Hinata was in and the amount of power Neji was putting into the attack, he was intending to kill her.

"Neji!" Ron shouted to stop him, but he didn't stop.

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma all got ready to move in, to stop Neji before he could finish the attack, but before they could get the chance, somebody else intervened.

Neji stopped a meter away from his target, he looked up to see what had stopped him, he saw Ron standing in between him and Hinata.

Ron had taken the hit in Hanata's place, Neji's palm had struck against his chest, Ron had managed to grab Neji's wrist at the last moment and stopped the full force of the attack.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked angrily, "you had no right to stop this!"

Ron bared his teeth at Neji,

"If I hadn't stopped you, you would have killed her… and have this little problem with protecting my friends"

At this point Hinata's body finally gave out, with a cough of blood, she fell to the ground unconscious.

Ron turned around to check on her but as soon as he did he felt the after shock of Neji's attack. A small dribble of blood seeped from his mouth as he collapsed next to Hinata.

**To Be Continued…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok guys, you know the drill, REVIEW!!! lol


	14. Chapter 14 Calm Before The Storm

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 14 - Calm Before The Storm**

Ron slowly awoke, his nose immediately stung with the sterilized smell, the smell of a hospital. His eyes slowly opened, his eyes adjusting to the light shining through the window. Ron attempted to lift his hand to cover his eyes but found himself unable to move it, as if something was holding it down. Ron looked up and saw a mess of black hair to his side. For the first time Ron looked around properly, he was laying in a hospital bed, and to his left was somebody asleep while holding his hand, Ron's adjusted his eyes for a moment before he realized who it was.

"Sheila?" Ron asked, but Sheila didn't move.

"Good morning"

Ron turned to see who had spoken, he saw a familiar face laying gin the bed next to his own, X of the Yamanuchi ninja.

"X, what are you doing here? How long have I been here?" Ron asked a little panicked.

X rose both his hands to try and calm Ron down.

"Dude, chill out, I helped carry you here from the forest arena and the medics here wouldn't let me go until they treated my arm. We've only been here for since yesterday"

Ron let out a sigh of relief,

"Thank god, the last time I collapsed after a fight I didn't wake up for two weeks!"

Ron realized that once again he had woken up with a girl at his side and couldn't help but blush.

"So, how did the last of the matches go?" Ron asked

X turned around and grabbed a piece of paper from the desk next to him and quickly passed it to Ron,

"I thought you might like to know, so I got a copy of the official results"

Ron took the paper and read it.

**X defeats Dosu Kinuta  
Ben defeats Choji Akimichi  
Yori defeats Zaku Abumi  
Ron Mitarashi defeats Kankuro  
Sasuke Uchiha defeats Yoroi Akado  
Shino Aburame defeats Tsurugu Misumi  
Sakura Haruno & Ino Yamanaka both lose by default due to double KO  
Temari defeats Tenten  
Shikamaru Nara defeats Kin Tsuchi  
Naruto Uzumaki defeats Kiba Inuzuka  
Neji Hyuga defeats Hinata Hyuga  
Gaara defeats Rock Lee**

Ron's eyes widen as he saw the results of the final match.

"Lee… Lee lost? I… I don't believe it!" Ron said softly.

"That's not all…" X continued "… Lee was hurt quite bad in that fight, one of each his arms and legs were crushed and he put his own body under huge strain by usesing a technique called the hidden lotus"

Ron's eyes snapped wide at the mention of that technique, Gai had attempted to teach it to himself, Lee, Neji and Tenten but Lee was the only one able to complete it. Ron had successfully created his own version of the Primary Lotus but even he could not recreate the power of the hidden lotus, Lee isn't even able to use it until he opens five of his inner gates.

"He used that technique… but he still lost…" Ron whispered to himself.

"Yeah…" X said, "…and that's not the worst of it, I think you should take a look at this"

X reached over and passed Ron another piece of paper.

"After the prelims were over we all had to take a number out of a box, and depending on what number we drew decided who we would face in round three"

Ron slowly unfolded the paper and looked at it, his eyes snapped open even wider.

**Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuga  
Sasuke Uchiha Vs X  
Ron Mitarashi Vs Gaara  
Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari  
Ben Vs Shino Aburame  
Yori is seeded**

Waterfall tears were pouring from Ron's eyes,

"I have to fight the guy who beat Lee? Oh maaan!" Ron said.

"Yeah, but the good news is we have an entire month before the third exam for rest and training" X assured Ron.

Ron had been a bit too loud and to his side Sheila started to stir.

"Ron, keep it down, need sleep" Sheila said in her half awake state before laying back down. A moment later her head snapped up and looked at him directly with a huge blush on her face.

"Oh, Ron… you're awake? Heh, well I'll go get a… drink!" Sheila made up a quick excuse and ran from the room.

Ron sighed and X was just plain confused.

"What's with her?" X asked.

"Oh Sheila? She's just not used to letting herself look vulnerable like that."

X though thought it might be best id he changes the subject and thought of a random question.

"Hey Ron, I have something to ask you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi Hyuga sat alone in his study, the TV screen in front of him was blank after only moments ago showing footage of the Chunin exam preliminaries.

The footage had shown how Neji was ready to attack and kill Hinata, but was stopped at the last moment by an intervention from Ronald Mitarashi.

The boy had prevented the death of his daughter, and now the Hyuga clan owe a debt to Ronald Mitarashi. A debt that would be paid.

"Yogito!" Hiashi called. A moment later a ANBU guard opened the door to the study and bowed to the Hyuga lord.

"Go and find Ronald Mitarashi, deliver this message to him" Hiashi said as he passed a scroll sealed with the Hyuga seal to the Anbu. The Anbu took the scroll and bowed to the Hyuga lord.

"At once, Hiashi-Sama" with that the ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila was in the main lobby of the hospital getting a cup of coffee and trying not to smash something to let out her frustration at the scene she had caused back in the hospital room, getting all flustered like that just for falling asleep on Ron, its not like it hadn't happened before, she had already slept with him three times before. Sheila blushed as the words came out the wrong way.

'NO, not slept with him. Just slept in the same room and bed and under the same tree cuddling up for warmth as we…' Sheila blushed harder as she thought those thoughts again.

"ARGH! Stop that, he's just a guy!" Sheila didn't realize she had just shouted out loud.

"Sheila-chan?" Sheila froze as somebody spoke to her from behind, she turned to see Yori, the two had met the previous day when X and Anko had brought Ron into the hospital, Sheila and Yori had spoken for hours the night before.

"Hi Yori" Sheila said with a small smile.

"How is Mitarashi-san?" Yori asked.

"Oh, h-he's fine, he just woke up" Sheila answered.

Sheila and Yori both grabbed a cup of coffee and made their way slowly towards the hospital room. As they approached the room when they heard raised voices obviously arguing, as they approached the room they noticed two medics standing outside the room looking worried.

"What's going on?" Sheila asked.

The medic turned to Sheila

"They've been arguing about something for the last twenty minutes"

Yori and Sheila walked into the room and saw Ron and X standing up and paseing around the room while in a heated argument.

"Your don't understand Ron, I'm talking about pure primal force, the very deepest depths of humanity!"

"That's just it X, humanity has evolved since then we're not total Neanderthals anymore!"

"Ron, it doesn't matter how far along humans evolve they will never be able to let go of that basic instinct, that brutal animal instinct"

"But we're smarter now X, we know things like teamwork and strategy!"

"No Ron, that's just the way you want things!"

"It not about what I want!!!"

At this point Ron and X were right in each others faces and both baring their teeth.

"Excuse me!" Yori interrupted looking a little worried, "Is this something we should all be discussing?"

Ron and X both turned to Sheila and Yori.

"Ah ladies, maybe you can help us with this" X said

"Who would win in a fight, Astronauts or Cavemen?" Ron finished

Yori and Sheila both sweat dropped. Sheila was the first to speak.

"Y-You've been arguing about that for twenty minutes?"

Yori on the other hand was not quite so calm, a vein bulged on her forehead, she leaped forwards with flaming eyes and delivered a thunderous punch to X's face.

"BAKA!" Yori shouted as the force of the punch forced X backwards and straight through the wooden wall and to the street below.

Ron watched with wide eyes and a face that looked like it was screaming, yet no sound came from him. As the dust settled Yori stalked out of the room.

The room was silent for a few moments as X slowly climbed back into the room, finally Sheila broke the silence,

"… Do the astronauts have weapons?"

At the exact same time both Ron and X answered.

"Yes"-"No"

They both glared at each other as they both gave different answers.

For a moment it looked like they were about to get back into it before they were interrupted by the arrival of another person.

Through the newly created hole in the wall jumped an ANBU guard.

"Mitarashi-san!" the ANBU addressed Ron. "I have been instructed to deliver this to you" with that the ANBU reached into his pouch and pulled out a single scroll and passed it to Ron. After the scroll had changed hands, the ANBU quickly jumped back out of the hole in the wall.

Ron took one look at the scroll and didn't know weather to be shocked or afraid, on top of the scroll was the Hyuga seal. He slowly peeled off the seal and unraveled the scroll and started to read.

_**Ronald-Mitarashi, I request your presence at the Hyuga compound immediately.**_

_**-Hiashi Hyuga**_

Ron read it three times just to make sure he was reading it right. The head of the Hyuga clan wanted to see him. Ron slowly wrapped the scroll back up and placed it to is side.

"I, I gotta go" Ron said quickly as he walked over to the room's cabinet and sure enough he found his belongings. He quickly stripped of his hospital gown causing and grabbed his cargo pants and black top, he quickly slipped them on and then pulled on his white coat.

"Ron, what are you doing?" came a voice behind Ron. Ron turned around to see the face of his mother standing in the doorway.

"Hi mom, gotta go somewhere" Ron answered.

"Where? You need to be here recovering!" Anko said with annoyance.

"Yeah I know, but take a look at this" Ron quickly grabbed the scroll and tossed it to Anko.

Anko unraveled the scroll and read it, her eyes widened slightly after she read it four times.

"Hiashi wants to see you? Its probably about what happened at the preliminaries.

Ron remembered, he hadn't considered that, he had interfered with a match between two Hyugas.

"Oh man, this is really creeping me out… I gotta go, the scroll did say immediately" Ron said as he started walking towards the nearest exit… which happened to be the newly created hole in the wall, as he walked out of the hole he turned to Sheila,

"Hey Sheila, thanks for staying with me" Ron said with a smile causing Sheila to blush again.

'Damnnit! I haven't blushed this much in years!' Sheila thought to herself.

Ron turned back to X who was still trying to recover from being punched through a wall.

"…and we'll finish our discussion later!" Ron said before jumping up through the hole in the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood before the doors leading to the Hyuga compound, he slowly raised his hand to knock but before his hand touched the door, the door suddenly slid open revealing a tall man with black hair and ghostly white eyes of a Hyuga. Ron recognized his easily, this was Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga clan.

Ron quickly remembered his manners, he quickly bowed to Hiashi and spoke,

"Y-You called for me Hiashi-Sama?" Ron asked.

Hiashi nodded before turning around and started walking away.

"Follow me" Hiashi said sternly.

Ron follow without hesitation. There were a few moments of silence before Hiashi started speaking again.

"Mitarashi, I saw what happened at the preliminaries… you interfered with a match between two of the Hyuga clan… why?"

Ron stuttered as he answered,

"Well, I saw that Hinata was badly hurt… if Neji had finished his attack he would have killed Hinata… and I have a problem with just standing by and letting my friends die"

"… I see" Hiashi said simply.

After a few more moments of walking, they eventually came to sealed door, Hiashi performed a quick seal and opened the door, Ron followed Hiashi into the room and down a flight of stairs into some sort of basement. Eventually they came to a stop in a room, on the room's walls were depictions of battles and across the room from them stood a large statue that almost reached the ceiling. The depictions showed three ninja's all wielding different weapons and battling an entire army on their own.

One ninja was holding a long Katana with a long bandage flowing from the hilt, above the ninja was the kanji for Lightning.

The second ninja wielded two Katanas, one black and one white, above the ninja was the kanji for wind.

And the third ninja wielded a thin Chinese blade with a chain attached and at the end of the chain was what looked like a fan, above the ninja was the kanji for water.

"This room…" Hiashi started, "…Depicts the three legendary weapons of Konoha, many years ago a three man team created three weapons of great power, within the three weapons were sealed the souls of elemental spirits… each of the weapons have the capability to unseal into their true forms"

Hiashi came to the end of his explanation of the room's depictions but Ron was still at a miss as to why he was here, before he could voice his confusion, Hiashi started speaking again.

"Two of the weapons, The Silfarion blades and the Tenshi Blade both belonged to a powerful clan known as the Kuraichi clan but some time ago the clan was destroyed and the weapons were never found. The last weapon belonged to the First Hokage, and before dieing he entrusted the Hyuga clan with its safekeeping, he swore to us that we would keep it safe until we found one we though worthy of wielding it"

Hiashi walked towards the large statue and Ron followed him, Hiashi reached to his side and pulled out a small dagger, Ron stiffened for a moment. Hiashi noticed his discomfort but dismissed it, he slowly cut one of his own fingers slightly and then rubbed his blood over a kanji on the statue and then passed the dagger to Ron.

"Do as I did" Hiashi said sternly.

Reluctantly Ron cut his thumb with the other side of the dagger and rubbed some blood on the kanji. The results were instant, with a hiss of air, the front of the statue seemed to crack and slide open revealing what was inside. A long katana almost as big as Ron was tall, it was wrapped in a long bandage which wrapped around the hilt of the sword as well as the entire length of the blade, Ron's attention was drawn back to the depictions, the picture of the ninja wielding the long katana with a long bandage flowing behind it.

Hiashi slowly reached in a took out the sword, he turned to Ron and held the blade out to him.

"W-What?" Ron asked a little surprised.

"You prevented the death of my daughter, as a result the Hyuga clan owe a debt to you Ronald Mitarashi… and the Hyuga clan always pay their debts, I believe you are the one worthy of wielding this, the Raikiri"

Ron slowly reached out and took the blade, it was surprisingly light. Ron quickly bowed to the Hyuga.

"T-Thank you Hiashi-sama, I will take good care of it" Ron said with a smile.

"Make sure you do… you may leave now, you only have a month to learn how to use that weapon before the third exam"

Ron nodded and turned on his heel and ran from the room holding his new weapon.

As soon as Ron was gone Hiashi spoke again, this time to himself,

"My debt is paid, to both you and the First Hokage"

As Ron continued to run towards the nearest training ground he couldn't help but feel as if he had forgotten something… something to do with those depictions.

Hiashi slowly walked away from the room and sealed doors behind him. Meanwhile on the wall depicted the two lost weapons of the Kuraichi clan, the Tenshi blade and the two Silfarion blades, one white and one black.

Back at the hospital X finished gathering his equipment, his coat hung loosely from his body.

"OK, time to train" X said as he fastened his swords to his hip, one white and one black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed in a sort of routine, Ron would go out and train for the day, he always slipped out before everyone else was awake, as if he was hiding something he didn't want anybody else to know about.

Later in the day Ron would return and they would sit down and eat dinner (Usually Dango on a stick). One night they had both Dango and some dishes of Ramen. that's when Ron had an idea.

"The best thing to do when you have two great things, is to smush them together to make something even better!" Sheila and Anko watched as Ron slipped the Dango from the stick and dropped them into his Ramen.

"Check it out! RAMANGO!"

Both Anko and Sheila sweat dropped.

At night times Ron would fall asleep alone and wake up with Sheila in bed with him, and then the process of the day would repeat, before he knew it half the month had passed already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X meanwhile was busy training himself in a new technique.

X stood under a tree in one of the nearby training grounds, he had his hand on the handle of his black sword and standing perfectly still.

Without warning he drew the blade as slashed at the air once before quickly resetting the sword in its scabbard.

Fukushima walked towards him and saw Yori watching from a distance, he watched as X continued to slash at the air once at regular intervals.

"Yori, he call's that training? Its pathetic!" Fukushima said.

Yori shook her head,

"Look closer"

Fukushima did as instructed and he saw what was happening, from the tree dropped a single drop of water, no bigger that a single rain drop. As if fell towards the ground X drew his blade and slashed it out of the air before quickly resetting the blade. He continued the action as each drop of water fell from the tree.

Fukushima had to admit, he was a little impressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was taking a day off, he decided to walk around for a bit and maybe visit the waterfalls for a swim. Ron approached the waterfalls but stopped as he noticed something, there were a group of girls swimming and playing in the water. Ron turned to walk away before they saw him and thought he was a pervert, but a moment before he turned around he noticed something, somebody was watching the girls from a cliff above the waterfall.

Deciding to check it out, Ron leaped up to the top and took a look around, he saw an old man with long white spiky hair leaning down through the bushes to watch the girls below while giggling strangely.

"PERVERT!" Ron yelled while pointing at the old man.

After being surprised like that, the old man lost his footing and fell forwards, right over the cliff and into the water below.

"Arrgghh!"

The girls screamed as the old man fell into the water after the word pervert had been yelled, they quickly gathered up their clothes and ran as fast as they could away from the water.

The old man regained himself and sat up with waterfall tears.

"Aww, you scared away all the girls… now how am I supposed to do my research?"

Ron jumped down and landed on te bank of the river.

"Well then you shouldn't be peeking, Pervert!" Ron said with a smirk.

The old man jumped out of the water and got right into Ron's face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

Ron shook his head,

"Nope, not a clue"

All of a sudden the old man had a huge cocky grin on his face,

"Well, I'm glad you asked, people call me the 'Frog Hermit', but the title is merely a disguise…"

As the old man continued talking, he also started a strange dance where he hopped on one leg.

"I shall tell you my true identity, I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West… Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin… "

With a poof of smoke the old man was suddenly standing on the back of a giant frog.

"I am the white-haired frog tamer… Even a crying baby would stare in awe… at the great JIRAIYA!"

The old man now revealed as Jiraiya finally finished his idiotic introduction and looked around only to see that the blond boy had disappeared.

"Gah, who was that kid?!… he looked kind of familiar"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed quickly, Ron continued his training with the Raikiri while X continued his training with his new technique. The day before the finals was to take place X was conducting his final test.

X stood still in the middle of a concrete floor.

Yori approached him with scroll in he hand.

"X, are you ready?" Yori asked.

X responded by nodding and closing his eyes.

Yori unwrapped the scroll and tossed it into the air above X, he rose her hand into a half ram seal and said,

"Kai"

In an instant the Scroll disappeared and was replaced with a large human sized bottle of what looked like water, Yori tossed a single kunai with an exploding tag attached and struck the bottle instantly causing it to explode.

The water rained down towards X as if it was rain.

A millisecond before the water reached X, his eyes snapped open revealing the activation of his Shoutengan, his eyes glowed red with a black X crossing through the center.

X drew both of his blades and started slashing with an extreme speed, his arms were a complete blur, a whistling sound filled the air coming from the blades whipping through the air, this continued for a few second before X held out his white blade to his left without looking and a single drop of water landed on it.

Yori was able to see the results of X's training, the ground was soaked from the water, but around X 's feet was a very visible perfect circle of dryness around him, not a single drop of water within his reach had hit the ground, X had cut thousands of drops of water out of the air.

X deactivated his Shoutengan with a smile.

"Its ready"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally come, the arena in the middle of Konoha was packed with spectators and representatives from the five great ninja nations. The matches had already started but there was a problem… two competitors had not turned up. Both Sasuke and Ron had not yet turned up.

The matches were supposed to be as such.

**Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuga  
Sasuke Uchiha Vs X  
Ron Mitarashi Vs Gaara  
Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari  
Ben Vs Shino Aburame**

Naruto had arrived a little late but made it just in time, and in an impressive show of power had defeated Neji Hyuga. Then it came time for Sasuke to fight X, but Sasuke had into turned up, so the officials had decided to skip that match for now and come back to it later. Then came the match between Temari and Shikamaru Nara. After an impressive strategy from Shikamaru he had actually forfeited the match resulting in Temari being the winner.

Then came time for a decision to be made, the exam proctor approached the center of the arena and rose his arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if Ron Mitarashi or Sasuke Uchiha do not arrive within five minutes, then they will both be disqualified and X will be matched up with Gaara by default"

X's face faltered after hearing this, Gaara wads the last person he wanted to fight.

Gaara had already made his way to the center of the arena ready to fight, he stood there completely stoic with his arms crossed.

The minutes passed as if they were seconds. Soon the time was up and the proctor walked to the centre of the arena again.

"Ladies and gentelmen, the time is up, so we now have no choice, Ron Mitarashi and Sasuke Uchiha are hereby disqu…."

"WAIT!" a voice shouted through the arena.

Everyone attention was turned upwards as they saw somebody jump over the top of the outer building and into the arena, everybody recognized his after a few moments, Anko and Sheila breathed a sigh of relief as they saw him.

Ron had changed a bit in the last month, his hair had grown longer and his coat was a little different, it looked thinner and the bottom of the coat was torn to shreds, but the one thing everybody noticed about his was his new feature.

On his back, so long that it reached down to the ground was a sword, the entire length of the sword was wrapped in a bandage. Anko looked at it and gasped, few knew about the Raikiri blade and how it ha been entrusted to the Hyuga clan for safekeeping by the first Hokage.

"So that's it, that's what Hiashi wanted to see Ron for that day"

Hiashi saw the blade on Ron's back and smiled.

"Let's see if you are indeed worthy"

"Sorry I'm late" Ron said simply to the proctor.

Ron reached behind himself and clutched the hilt of the Raikiri, as he pulled it from his back and in front of himself, the bandage quickly unraveled itself from the blade and pooled at Ron's feet but the bandage still remained connected to the handle of the sword. Ron pointed the sword at Gaara and smirked.

"You, I'll make you pay for what you did to Lee!"

The proctor rose his arm,

"The third round of the Chunin finals will now begin, Ron Mitarashi Vs Gaara… begin"

**To Be Continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Want to know what happens next? Well i want reviews, lol.


	15. Chapter 15 Invasion

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 15 - Invasion**

"The third round of the Chunin finals will now begin, Ron Mitarashi Vs Gaara… begin"

As soon as the last word was said, the Proctor disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Ron stood perfectly still all the while pointing the Raikiri at Gaara, Gaara remained stoic.

There was a deathly silence in the air, nobody dared make a sound.

One fo the spectators leaned over the edge of his seat a little too far and accidentally slipped, he managed to stop himself from falling but he accidentally dropped his drink, the drink slowly dropped towards the ground.

Gaara looked at Ron with hatred, his arms still crossed over his chest, a small amount of sand started seeping out of the gourd on his back.

Ron adjusted his sword slightly and started powering up chakra in his free left arm.

The drink neared the ground.

Gaara finally opened his mouth and spoke.

"You… I'm going to kill you!"

The drink hit the ground and caused a loud smashing sound, all of a sudden there was huge movement in the arena, as if the drink smashing on the ground was the real signal to start the fight.

Ron reared back and smashed his left fist into the ground, the entire building shook with curiosity. In front of Ron a huge fissure opened up in the ground and started to crack towards Gaara.

At the exact same moment, a huge amount of sand shot from behind Gaara and headed straight towards Ron. The two attacks passed each other and continued towards the targets. As the fissure reached Gaara his sand poured under him and lifted him away from harm. As the sand reached Ron he quickly dodged to the side and ran towards Gaara right alongside the sand.

Gaara erected a sand wall right between himself and Ron, but right before Ron was within striking distance of the sand, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara. When Ron reappeared he was kneeling down with his sword lodged in the ground and his hands in the tiger seal in front of his face.

Sheila recognized this move, Ron had used it against Drakken by shoving his fingers… Sheila still laughed at that memory, but this was different, as soon as Ron reappeared he started changing the seals, Tiger, Rat, Dragon, Rabbit, Ram. After finishing the seals Ron reared back and gathered his breath before speaking.

"**Katon : Karyuudan No Jutsu" **(Fire Style : Fire Dragon Projectile Technique)

Ron quickly leaned forwards and blew, all of a sudden a huge wave of fire shot from his mouth and completely covered Gaara.

After a few moments the fire died away and revealed a sparkling shield of sand protecting Gaara. Ron couldn't help but smile, he reached down and pulled his sword back up.

"Not bad… you're fast, I'll give you that"

The shield covering Gaara suddenly moved and flicked forwards causing shards of glass created by the combination of sand and a fire technique to shoot out and fly towards Ron. Ron acted quickly, he brought up his sword and quickly deflected the glass towards the ground.

Then he pulled the blade to his side and charged towards Gaara with the bandage on the sword dragged behind him, Ron ran right passed Gaara and turned around, a moment later Ron was running around Gaara at an amazing speed.

Moving quickly Ron stabbed the sword into the ground but continued running around Gaara while holding onto the bandage section, before he could raise the shield of sand the Bandage wrapped around Gaara.

Gaara's face finally changed from it's stoic expression to a slightly surprised one, the bandage had wrapped around him a dozen time, Ron had stopped moving and still held onto the end of the bandage.

With a smirk, Ron tugged hard on the bandage and it started to unravel from around Gaara, but as this happened the sword was pulled from it's spot in the ground by the bandage, the sword shot towards Gaara.

As the bandage unraveled from Gaara the sword it self was puled along for the ride, Temari and Kankuro watched in horror as the blade was pulled around Gaara by the bandage and effectively sliced right through him.

Finally the bandage finished unwinding around Gaara and the sword was caught by Ron and everyone watched as Gaara's severed body parts fell to the ground. Ron was the only one unsurprised when the body parts suddenly turned into sand.

Ron sensed something behind him and quickly spun on his heels and slashed at a wave of sand that had been heading his way, after the sand receded Ron was able to see the real Gaara standing with the usual stoic look.

Ron smiled,

"A sand clone… you must have created it while I was distracted with the glass"

Gaara was unresponsive.

Ron rised his sword slightly, ready now to show Gaara exactly what the sword was capable of, Ron shot towards Gaara with an amazing speed. Gaara saw it coming and subconsciously raised a shield of sand.

Ron didn't stop despite the sand, he passed Gaara and slashed once while passing, he stopped moving about ten meters behind Gaara in a stance with his sword outstretched.

Gaara dropped the shield and turned to face Ron. Ron turned to face Gaara with a smile on his face, he slowly raised his sword, not to take a battle stance, but to show Gaara something on his blade. Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened in real honest shock, on the very tip of the sword was a drop of blood.

Gaara felt something on his cheek, a drop of something, he raised his and touched his cheek, when he pulled his hand back his eyes widened as he saw a small red stain of his own blood.

X imself couldn't believe it, Rock Lee had hardly hurt Gaara, but here Ron had drawn Blood with a single slash, and now Gaara had a cut however small across his right cheek.

Ron flicked his sword downwards to rid the blade of the drop of blood and then pointed it at Gaara again.

"You sand is useless against a weapon like this… I can cut right through your shields"

Gaara was still looking at his hand with a surprised look, but soon that surprised look was over taken by a sadistic look, he had never seen his own blood before and now seeing it like this had awoken something within him.

Gaara stood perfectly still as sand started gathering around him, encircling him creating a barrier between him and everything else, within second Gaara was completely hidden within a sphere of sand.

Temari, Kankuro and their Jounin sensei Baki were all scared,

'No…' Baki thought, '…Gaara stop… stick to the plan!'

The three sand ninja were obviously worried and terrified. Gaara was supposed to wait for the signal before unleashing it, but this 'Ron' had somehow caused Gaara to lose all reason.

Temari remembered the last time Gaara had done this… the last time Gaara had unleashed the 'Other Gaara'

Ron had watched as Gaara sealed himself into his little cocoon of sand, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, something told him that something bad was happening in that cocoon… something evil.

Ron couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something, he had to stop whatever was happening inside that shell. Ron took up his sword and aimed it directly at the sand shell and charged towards it.

Ron reached the shell and swung his blade into it, the blade cut into it but only a few centimeters. Ron pulled and dislodged his sword only to try again but still the blade wouldn't go through.

"Useless…" Temari said to herself, "…Once Gaara is within that shell then nothing can harm him, nothing can penetrate it"

Ron jumped back to get some distance between himself and the shell. The bad eeling he had was building, he had to stop Gaara NOW.

Ron had one last trick to get through the shell, Ron charged up his strength, the same strangth he had used to created that fissure earlier in the fight. He build up the strength in his right arm which was also holding the Raikiri blade. It wasn't long before Ron finished gatherng the strenght and charged towards the shell again. As Ron got closer to the shell the rose the blade into a stabbing position and lunged forward into the shell.

There was a moment of silence… Temari, Kankuro and Baki couldn't believe what they were looking at… it was impossible, but their doubt were halted by the next sound that pierced the air.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The muffled scream came from inside the shell.

Ron had done it, he was standing at the side of the sand shell, his right hand gripping the handle of the Raikiri blade while the blade was buried in the sand shell all the way to its hilt.

The sand slowly started falling away revealing Gaara, his bloody shoulder pierced by Ron's sword. Ron took a step back and pulled the sword from Gaara with a sickening sound. Gaara fell to his knees holding a hand over his wound.

Ron stepped back and raised the sword ready top continue but stopped when the ground shook suddenly and violently. Ron looked around briefly, but the sound had not come from Gaara or the crowd, it had come from across the village.

Everyone was at a miss as to what was going on, except the three sand ninja. Baki turned to the other two.

"That's it, the signal, initiate the plan!" Baki shouted Temari and Kankuro who both nodded and jumped down into the arena.

The three sand ninja landed between Gaara and Ron who was completely taken aback.

"What the hell is this?" Ron demanded.

Baki drew a Kunai and took a defensive stance as Kankuro and Temari checked on Gaara who was now holding his head in his hands as if he had a migraine.

"How is he?" Baki asked.

Temari inished checking on Gaara's wounds before giving he answer.

"He's badly hurt, I need time to treat his wounds"

Baki blanched,

"Damnnit! Gaara is vital to this plan! Temari, Kankuro, get him somewhere safe and treat his wounds, we need him to help us win!"

As Temari and Kankuro got Gaara ready to go Ron was making sense of Baki's words.

Ron quickly looked around and for the first time noticed that most of the spectators had been rendered unconscious by some sort of Jutsu. The Konoha Jounin were currently in fights with the surrounding some of the surrounding ANBU. Ron looked up at the main box and blanced, the Kazekage of the sand village had a Kunai to the Hokage's throat. All this gave Ron one conclusion.

"A-An invasion!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the stands anarchy was breaking loose, many of the spectators had revealed themselves to be Sand and Sound ninja in disguise.

Yori was making her way through the ruckus trying to find her teammates X and Fukushima, she was so busy looking she had failed to noticed a sound ninja sneak up behind her. As soon as the ninja was in striking range he brought a kunai down on top of Yori.

Yori was still looking when she heard a clang of metal on metal come from behind, she spun on the spot and saw a sound ninja with a kunai in his hand about to strike her before X had intervened, he had stepped in and blocked the attack with his white sword and with his free hand delivered a hard punch to the sound ninja's face.

X spun on the spot and faced Yori,

"Yori, get to the main gates of the village now!"

Yori was a little confused, X noticed her confusion and decided to elaborate.

"They didn't want me to tell you, but your brother and Sensei are coming here, they were coming to see us in the finals, but now they could be in danger… your priority is to protect Sensei understood?"

Yori took in all the information and nodded before jumping away from the stands and over the main building towards the main gates of the village.

X continued fighting for a few moments before he noticed something strange, Fukushima was sneaking around the back of the arena and was now heading in the same direction Yori had gone just a moment ago.

"Now where the hell are you off to Ben?" X whispered to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke had finally arrived only to have Kakashi ask,

"What the hell did we miss?"

And now Kakashi was helping fend off the sound and sand ninja attacking the stadium along with the other Konoha Jounin while Sasuke jumped down into the main arena to assist Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was still rather confused at what has happening, the sound of fighting echoed from all around the city, this was a full scale invasion. Temari and Kankuro had already disappeared somewhere to tend to Gaara's wounds leaving him and Baki alone until Sasuke arrived. Ron turned to face Sasuke and said the only thing he could.

"You're late… you've been hanging around Kakashi too much" Ron said as he noticed some changes about Sasuke that had occurred in the month he had not been seen, his hair was longer and now Sasuke was dressed in pure black clothes.

The exam proctor suddenly appeared between the two Genin and the sand Jounin. And immediately spoke to the two genin.

"Sasuke, Ron, I have a mission's for you… Sasuke I want you to go after Gaara and finish him… Ron, I am entrusting the Hokage's safety to you"

Both Sasuke and Ron nodded in agreement, Ron looked up at the main observation box hoping to see the Hokage still there but he notised that both the Hokage and the Kazekage had moved to the roof of another building and slowly erecting around that roof was some sort of purple chakra barrier created by four sound ninja.

"DAMN!" Ron shouted as he rushed towards his mission.

Ron jumped as high as he could still holding onto his sword, he jumped up to a roof and jumped up higher to another roof and quickly jumped higher and higher, finally he ran out of roofs to use to get higher, with one final boost of energy he leaped high into the air above the growing barrier and fell through a small hole in the barrier just before it finished closing, Ron fell down and landed hard on the rooftop causing some tiles below him to crack.

Ron spun and readied his blade and faced the Kazekage who still had the Hokage by the throat with a Kunai.

"Let him go!" Ron shouted gaining the attention of both Kages.

The Kazekage looked at Ron and smiled,

"Well well, look who it is… the backup plan!"

Ron recognized the voice immediately and Ron blanched.

"N-No… not you!"

The Kazekage slowly reached up and gripped his own face, with a quick movement he tore the skin from his face revealing another face underneath, the face of Orochimaru.

Ron froze as he felt a huge wave of Killing intent wash over him, he never wanted to fight Orochimaru again, not after what happened in the forest of death a month ago.

Suprisingly Orochimaru let go of the Hokage and started walking away from him, the Hokage walked towards Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron? Are you ok?"

The Hokage's soft words snapped him out of his fear induced state.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine"

"Ron, you don't have to fight"

Ron raised his blade and pointed it at Orochimaru.

"Its ok Hokage-sama, I'll stand and fight at your side… besides, I owe this bastard!"

The third Hokage smiled and slowly pulled off his Hokage robe and hat revealing battle armor underneath. Ron got the point and took off his own white coat leaving him in his black cargo's and black tight vest.

Orochimaru looked mock-worried,

"Oh dear, two on one? Well that isn't very fair, so do you mind if I level the playing field?" Orochimaru said with a smile while placing his hands in the ram seal. Orochimaru then went througha series of fast seals before finishing in the Dog seal.

"**Edo Tensei"** (Resurrection to the impure world)

All of a sudden in front of Orochimaru three strange purple voids opened on the ground, Ron and the First Hokage watched as a wooden coffin rose from the first void, on the coffin was the Kanji for '1st'.

The Hokage's eyes widened as he realized what Orochimaru was doing, two more coffins started to rise out of the remaining voids, one with the Kanji for '2nd' and one with the kanji for '4th'.

"NO, RON STOP THEM!" the Hokage shouted at Ron as he unleashed every kunai and shuriken he had with him and tossed them at the coffins.

Ron followed suit and with all his strength threw his sword at one of the coffins. Their aim was true, the Hokage's projectiles all lodged themselves into the '4th' coffin and Rons blade pierced right through the coffin with the '2nd' kanji on it.

The two coffins that had been hit slowly lowered back down into the void, Ron quickly tugged on the swords bandage and pulled the sword out of the coffin before it disappeared.

The only one left was the coffin with the kanji for '1st'on it. The coffin slowly opened and revealed what was inside, a man with long black hair and wearing red armor identical to the Hokage's armor.

Ron turned to the first Hokage and saw that his eyes were wide with surprise.

"H-Hokage-sama, who is that?" Ron asked.

"H-He, is the founder of Konoha… the first Hokage"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Ron had made it safely inside the barrier Sasuke was ready to go after Gaara.

"Sasuke…" the proctor started, "This is no longer an exam, these are real fights with real deaths… consider this an A rank mission"

Sasuke nodded one last time before running in the direction of the wall that the three sand ninja had retreated over.

"STOP!" Baki shouted as he tossed a kunai at Sasuke.

The exam proctor suddenly tossed a kunai of his own deflecting Baki's.

"Hey, your opponent is me, not Sasuke" the proctor said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile up in the observation stands, Sheila was freaking out, one moment Ron was winning his fight and then all hell broke loose, people started attacking each other. Anko had shoved her into a corner to hide while she fought. Sheila didn't dare fight, the last time she fought a ninja it had not ended well for her. Even if that ninja had been Ron.

"Well what do we have here?"

Sheila jumped in shock as a sound ninja spoke to her.

Sheila shook slightly as the ninja neared her. He leaned down and touched her face.

"Such a pretty girl, I might just take you home with me after all this…"

Sheila kept shaking, she hadn't been this scared since her fight with Ron.

"… I little paler than what I'm used to but I can look past that, so what's your name princess?"

Something changed in Sheila, she was no longer afraid, but something the ninja had said awoke something in her,

"Princess?" Sheila said through her teeth

The memory if a cocky little redhead teen hero flashed in front of her.

Sheila rose her hand and placed in on the ninja's chest.

"The name…" Sheila's hand started glowing green.

"… is Shego!!!"

As soon as that word was said she unleashed a great blast of energy.

Kakashi and Gai who had been taking out ninja after ninja noticed a bright green flash coming from the side, they both turned in time to see a sound ninja flying away from the source of the blast with a smoking hole in his top. They both turned to see what had caused it and saw Sheila with glowing green hands, her hair waving upwards a bit thanks to the wind.

The enemy ninja all saw what Sheila had done and recognized her as a threat, they all jumped towards her.

Sheila had a sadistic smile on her face as she rose both glowing hands,

"LETS DANCE!" Sheila shouted as she started unleashing blast after blast knocking every ninja out of the air with her blasts. Kakashi, Gai and Anko all watched her with awe and wide eyes.

Kakashi turned to Anko,

"Well, your son really knows how to pick them, eh?"

Anko replied with a smile and a sweat drop.

Sheila was still blasting away with everything she had,

"GOD ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAD A GOOD FIGHT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori was still heading towards the Konoha main gates as fast as she could, any sand or sound ninja that got too close to her would be instantly cut down by her razor fans. But she still couldn't rid herself of the feeling that she was being followed.

Yori continued running through the streets before she saw a familiar face standing in her path.

"Fukushima-san, where have you been? We must get to the front gates in order to protect Sensei"

Fukushima continued to stand in her way.

"Sorry Yori, but I can't let you do that"

Yori was confused.

"Fukushima, what are you saying, stop this foolishness and lets go"

Yori attempted to walk past Fukushima but was quickly stopped by him and thrown back hard.

Yori slammed down hard on the floor and quickly regained herself, she was about to shout at Fukushima when she suddenly felt a pain in her arm where Fukushima had grabbed her, she looked at she arm and saw four cuts on her arm exactly where he had grabbed her.

"What is…" Yori started as she held her bleeding arm, "… how did you?…"

Fukushima slowly raised his hand and showed it to her, blood covered the bottoms of each of his fingers.

"Interesting isn't it… this is my bloodline limit… I am able to take on the physical properties of steel in my body, I can also sharpen my limbs to make them into razors"

To emphasize his point, the bottom of his arms got thinner and thinner until they became like the edge of a sword, they even shined silver.

"I just thought you might like to know what is about to kill you!" with that said Fukushima charged forwards with both his arms raised high ready to bring crashing down on his teammate.

Yori closed her eyes tight in anticipation of the pain that was to follow, she heared two loud clangs of metal on metal, but no pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a very welcome sight, the back of a long black coat with a yin-yang seal stitched in. X had arrived at the last moment again and blocked both of Fukushima's sharpened arms with his twin black and white blades.

X pushed forward with his strength and forced Fukushima back. Fukushima scowled as he saw X place his swords back into their scabbards.

"Yori…" X started, "…get to the gate and assist Hirotaka and Sensei… I'll take care of this"

Yori slowly stood up and looked at her two teammate facing each other.

"I, I don't understand… why are you doing this" Yori asked Fukushima.

Fukushima showed no sign of answering her, but X spoke instead,

"Our 'Teammate' here had been working for a men named Orochimaru… he's the one who told Orochimaru how and when Hirotaka and Sensei would be coming to the city"

Yori was shocked, but not nearly as much as Fukushima was.

"H-How did you know that?" Fukushima asked.

X smirked,

"I didn't, but you just confirmed my suspicions"

Fukushima scolded himself for being so stupid.

"Yori, we don't have time for this… go and help Sensei, Now!" X said sternly.

Yori nodded and jumped up to the roof of a building and ran towards the main gate.

"STOP!" Fukushima yelled as he made to follow Yori, he leaped up high into the air towards the roof. A moment before Fukushima reached the roof, X suddenly appeared in front of him holding his black sword, X brought his sword down hard on Fukushima, knocking him down towards the ground hard.

X landed firmly on the hard ground and pointed his sword at Fukushima who was picking himself up off the floor.

"You fool…" Fukushima started, "… my body is as hard as steel, how do you expect to beat me with a sword?"

"Well…" X started with a smile as he drew his second sword, "…I guess I'm just gonna have to learn how to cut through steel"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori was busy leaping from building to building, very moment she was getting closer to the main gate. As she ran she couldn't help but let a tear fall from one of her eyes.

'How could he… how could Fukushima betray us like that?'

Unfortunately this thought distracted her from her surroundings and she snapped out of it just in time to dodge half a dozen senbon needles throw from above.

Yori regrouped herself and looked around for who had attacked her. Yori saw her on a high building across from her. It was Kin Tsuchi, the sound ninja who had been defeated my Shikamaru Nara during the preliminaries and the only member of her team who had not been seriously injured. Her teammate Dosu Kinuta had been decimated by an attack from X and her other teammate Zaku Abumi had been defeated and lost an arm during the fight against herself.

"What do you want?" Yori asked an obvious question, this attack was a joint attack by the Sound and the Sand, and this ninja was a member of the sound.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm getting some payback for what you and your team did to my team"

As Kin said this she quickly flicked three more senbon needles at Yori, Yori quickly reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out one of her razor fans, she quickly flicked it open and used it to deflect the needles.

Yori quickly flicked the fan closed again and pointed the folded weapon at Kin,

"Very well but I warn you… I will not hold back like I did with your teammate"

Kin reached to her sides and pulled her arms back up, between each of her fingers on each hand were three senbon needles per hand.

Yori reached into her pouch and drew her second razor fan, she flicked them both open ad readied herself to fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila continued to blast Ninja left right and center, pretty soon there were none left.

Sheila turned to see that Kakashi and Gai were both still fighting a group of ninja and was about to help them when a voice sounded behind her.

"Hey little girl, why don't you try me?"

Sheila spun on the spot to come face to face with an ANBU soldier wearing a cloak.

Sheila quickly powered up one of her hands of energy and sent the blast directly at the ANBU.

The ANBU's reaction was immediate, he flipped backwards as the blast hit him dead in the chest and he landed in the arena where Baki and the exam proctor were busy fighting.

Sheila saw him land on his feet and quickly strip himself of his burning cloak and mask.

Sheila quickly dropped down into the arena ready to finish the job, by this time the ANBU had stripped his disguise and she was able to see his true features, he wore thin glasses and had silver hair but was still a teenager.

"So, who are you?" Sheila asked.

"My name is Kabuto…" the ninja answered as he placed his hand over his wound and quickly healed it. "…and you are Sheila, correct?"

Sheila scowled at Kabuto.

"Only a select few can call me Sheila… you're not one of them!"

Sheila finished her comment with a quick energy blast that Kabuto dodged to avoid.

"You can call me Shego!" Sheila said as she let loose another blast at Kabuto.

Kabuto was ready for this one, he quickly dodged over the blast and delivered a quick kick to Sheila's face. Sheila tumbled to the ground but didn't stop attacking, as she hit the ground she pointed her hands at Kabuto and blasted at him two more times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and the Third Hokage both stood across from Orochimaru and the newly resurrected 1st Hokage.

Ron was the first to speak.

"Ok, tell you what Hokage-sama… you take Orochimaru and I'll take on the first Hokage?"

The Third Hokage was a little stunned at Ron, he was willing to take on the founder of Konoha without a single thought of retreat.

"Ron, you don't need to do this, I can fight them both, you can just get to safety"

Ron shook his head at the Third's words.

"Nah, I always wanted to take on a Hokage… besides take a look around, where am I gonna go? I made my decision when I jumped through the barrier, so lets do this Hokage-sama" Ron said with a smile.

The third Hokage smiled at the young ninja's resolve.

"Sarutobi" the third said

Ron was confused… the third Hokage noticed his confusion and spoke again.

"Sarutobi… it's my name"

Ron understood and smiled.

"Ok then, lets do this, Sarutobi!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dotted around Konoha, the five fighters Ron, X, Yori, Sheila and Sarutobi prepared to fight their opponents. These fights would truly test their capabilities as ninja and would decide the fate of Konohagakure.

**To Be Continued…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG, this turned out way better than i thought it would. i am really getting inot this now, so please send lots of reviews, seriousley they do inspire me to keep writing. tell me what you like about the storyline. Review and Adios.

**I Do Not Own KP Or Naruto.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Battle of Konoha

**URGENT! PLEASE READ.**

**Hello and welcome to the twenty page special of Rokubi. sorry it took a while to get it up, but it was not easy to write.**

**Anyway, you need to know that there will be a spinnoff Fanfic to this one.**

**the spinoff is called, 'Rokubi : Yamanuchi Chronicles' it will continue the story of X and Yori after they return to Yamanuchi. the story will be written by my co-author, Xthedarkone.**

**they will be two seperate fanfics, but the two will coinside at certain points.**

**also, you will notise that i am adding some elements of the anime 'Bleach' to this fanfic.**

**now, on with the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Chapter 16 - The Battle Of Konoha**

Yori rose her twin razor fans to repel several senbon needles launched from the sound ninja Kin. After the flurry of senbon final stopped, Yori quickly threw her fan through the air towards Kin, the fan soared through the air towards Kin like a Frisbee. Kin saw it coming and at the last moment ducked out of the way just as the fan skimmed her head. Kin rolled to the side and watched as some of her hair fell from her head courtesy of Yori's razor fan.

Kin stood back up and got ready to attack again with another flurry of senbon when she noticed something, Yori's fingers moving strangely. It was then that Kin heard a strange whizzing sound. Realizing at the last moment what was going on, Kin quickly ducked forward allowing Yori's razor fan to shoot over her head and back to its wielder.

Yori caught the fan as it flew back to her, thanks to a thin wire attached to the fan she was able to guide it through the air, unfortunately Kin had noticed it at the last minute and dodged the attack. Yori grabbed her fan and charged towards Kin. To Yori's surprise Kin remained still and smiling. Yori slashed down at Kin but she felt a strange sinking feeling as her razor fan passed right through her opponent without harming her.

Yori stood still for a moment before slashing outwards with her fans again and again but each time the fans just passed right through the smiling Kin.

"W-What is this?" Yori asked.

Yori's eyes widened as she realized what had happened, Yori spun on the spot and saw them, little golden bells hanging from the ends of the senbon Kin had thrown at her. Kin has used this same technique on Shikamaru during the Preliminaries a month ago. The bells ring at a frequency that plays with a ninja's mind and prolonged exposure can effect motor abilities.

Yori spun on the spot to try and get as far away from the bells as possible, but as she spun she suddenly felt her leg freeze and she fell to the ground hard.

Kin appeared stood above Yori with a sadistic smile as Yori looked up at her.

"So, this is what you are like when you're not holding back? Pathetic!" Kin shouted as she delivered a swift knee to Yori's face while she was trying to get back to her feet. Yori flew back a few feet before landing hard on the tiled roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from where Yori was fighting Kin on the rooftops, X was busy suppressing the attacks of his former teammate Fukushima. The bottoms of Fukushima's arms were thin as razors. X had a little trouble blacking the attacks of a technique so unpredictable.

"Come on Ben, is that the best you can do?" X mocked.

Fukushima's teeth were bared as he spoke,

"My name is Fukushima… I'LL CARVE IT INTO YOUR FOREHEAD!"

Fukushima lunged forward quickly ready to slam both his razor sharp forearms down o X. X was barely able to get both his swords up in time to stop the attack. As Fukushima's arms slammed down onto X's swords. X's legs almost buckled under the pressure of the attack, even the ground under X's feet sank a few centimeters.

With a quick push X was able to force Fukushima back a few meters before jumping forwards with both his swords crossed in front of him, as he reached Fukushima he jumped past him while slashing outwards in and X pattern.

"**X-Kirikizu!" **(X-Cutter) X shouted as he finished the technique.

The attack strong enough to cut through Fukushima's thick skin, but the very force of the attack was able to send Fukushima airborne. X turned his head slightly and saw what his attack had done and smiled. X quickly flipped backward high up into the air above Fukushima.

X fell downwards towards Fukushima who was still suspended in midair, X was completely upside down as he reached his opponent and spun like a corkscrew with his swords stretched out in front of him.

"**X- Kunren!" (**X excavator)

X slammed into Fukushima's body like a drill to his stomach, the attack pushed Fukushima towards the ground until they reached the ground, as soon as they reached the ground an explosion of dust and dirt rose into the air.

A few moments later X leaped out of the crater that had been created by the attack. His back was turned from the crater as he slowly set his swords back into their scabbards and started walking away from the battlefield.

"Where do you think your going?"

X froze as the voice came from behind him, X slowly turned around and looked back at the crater.

X eyes widened a little as he saw Fukushima walk out of the crater literally without a scratch on him, apart from a few ripped clothes.

"Did you really think that would stop me? You are going to have to get serious if you wish to stand up to me for longer than five minutes"

X realized Fukushima was right. He slowly reached to his side and grabbed his Forehead protector which had been on his left shoulder until now. He slipped the protector from his arm and quickly tied it to his forehead. He then dropped his arms and allowed his coat to fall to the ground with a thud. Finally he reached behind himself and drew both of his swords again.

"You're right… its time I got serious… Fukushima" X said with closed eyes.

Fukushima was a little shocked to hear X call him by his real name.

X crossed his sword in front of himself ready to fight, his eyes snapped open revealing his Shoutengan (Focus Eye). Fukushima smiled as he raised his hand, X watched as each of his fingers sharpened to give Fukushima creepy looking claws.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego fell backwards as Kabuto swiped her with a short scalpel he had drawn from his hip holster. Shego stood back up and gripped her own bleeding arm.

"Grr" Shego bared her teeth at Kabuto as she powered up yet another blast and fired it at him.

Kabuto smiled at the repetitive attack.

"Is that really all you can do? Pathetic"

Kabuto quickly ducked under another blast from Shego and disappeared.

Shego looked around franticly looking for her opponent, out of nowhere she heard soft footsteps behind her. Shego spun on the spot powering up a claw in the process. Shego lashed out trying to hit Kabuto but was quickly caught by her wrist by Kabuto.

Kabuto had a sadistic smile on his face, he raised his one free hand and Shego watched as it started glowing blue, a moment later he thrust his hand forward into Shego's chest.

The pain was immense, Shego coughed up blood as Kabuto slammed his open palm into her. Shego was only barely able to stay conscious.

Kabuto retracted his hand, and with an almighty tug, he spun around and tossed Shego high up into the air.

Though her body was racked with pain, Shego managed to spin around in the air and look downwards, he quickly pointed both her open hands down wards and started firing off blast after blast of energy.

Kabuto looked up as the blasts rained down towards him, the first blast struck the ground hard, the next one did the same as did the next one after that. Kabuto didn't even have to move an inch as all the blasts were off aim. But what did catch Kabuto's attention was his feet shifting suddenly on their own. Kabuto looked down just in time to see the ground under his feet crumbling away, he had no time to jump away as he fell through a newly revealed hole in the ground, Shego continued falling until she fell into the same hole Kabuto had fallen into and disappeared into the darkness.

Shego hit the ground hard, she slowly started to get up onto her feet and looked up, when she had fired downwards she had broken the roof of some sort of tunnel hidden under the arena. The only light came from the hole above that she had created, everywhere else was dark. Shego had memories of being alone in the darkness, she slowly started breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"What's this?" Kabuto's voice echoed through the darkness.

Shego looked around franticly, trying to find her opponent who had fallen into the hole before her.

"What are you afraid of?" the voice echoed around the walls of the tunnel making it impossible to find the source. Shego powered up her hands and started firing wildly into the darkness hoping to hit him, the blasts illuminated the tunnel for a few moments at a time.

Shego stopped after a few more moments and stood quietly waiting for another sound.

"**Tsuchi Suru No Jutsu**" (Earth Manipulation Technique) Kabuto's voice echoed through the tunnel. Shego recognized what he said as a technique, she prepared herself for whatever may happen. At first nothing happened, but then she felt something hit falling onto her head, dirt.

Shego looked up and watched in horror, the hole she had blasted open in the roof was sealing itself with dirt. She continued to watch with tearful eyes, unable to do anything until finally the hole finished sealing and once again Shego was bathed in darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron hit the rooftop hard, breaking several tiles at the same time. Ron had been fighting for at least five minutes but still hadn't gotten one hit on the First Hokage. The first's ability took Ron completely by surprise, he had the ability to control wood. He could grow trees in seconds and control the branches to attack his opponent.

Ron quickly stood back up and raised his sword in a defensive stance. The First Hokage stood completely still with two long branches of wood growing out of the roof either side of him, Ron recognized something about the Hokage's fighting style, he hadn't moved much since Orochimaru had summoned him. In fact his fighting style was much like Gaara's, he allowed his wood jutsu to do the fighting for him.

Quickly looking to the side, Ron saw Sarutobi-sensei finding off Orochimaru's attacks with a large staff.

The first Hokage looked on at Ron in fascination,

'He looks so familiar… have I met him before?' The First thought to himself, 'No! that's not possible, I died 40 years before this boy was even born… even so, Orochimaru was the one who summoned me, so I must follow his command'

The First Hokage raised his right hand and pointed at Ron, an instant later a large branch of wood grew out of the roof and shot towards him. Ron saw it coming just in time and at the same moment saw an opening in the First's defense. Ron jumped up high enough for the wooden branch to shoot underneath him and smash into the ground, Ron landed on the branch and started running along its length drawing his sword at the same time. Ron reached the First and before he could react, Ron shot past him and lashed out with the sword.

Ron landed a few meters behind the First and next to him landed the First's arm. Ron turned around with a smile but was shocked at what he saw, the First's arm was regenerating, it seemed that a strange kind of dust was forming around his stump and recreating the arm,

"Oh come on! that's not fair!" Ron pleaded

After the arm was back to normal the First noticed the sword in Ron's hand.

'The Raikiri… if he has Raikiri then that means… I see, that's where I recognize him from, it is a shame I must kill him'

Once again the first pointed his hand at Ron and this time a dozen branches of wood shot from the roof and shot towards Ron. Ron saw them coming and quickly jumped up again and landed on the first branch, then he leaped up over two more branches, but this is where his luck started to run out, a fourth branch whipped around and smashed Ron while he was in midair, this caused Ron to fly across the rooftop towards the wall of the barrier. Ron saw the wall rushing towards him and quickly flipped in midair and planted his feet against the barrier, he quickly pushed himself off the wall and shot towards the First again.

The branches moved to protect the first, they slammed down on the airborne Ron and slammed him hard into the ground causing the tiles on the roof to break and shatter.

"ARGH!" Ron grunted in pain.

"You still have much to learn about Raikiri…" The First spoke out loud for the first time since he was summoned, "…you swing wildly as if it was a mere weapon and the Raikiri is anything but a mere weapon, it is an extension of the wielders soul, it even has a soul of its own"

Ron was at a loss as to how the First knew about the Raikiri, that's when it hit him, the Raikiri used to belong to the First Hokage before he entrusted it to the Hyuga family.

Ron shakily stood back up and raised the Raikiri in front of him, ready to continue fighting. As he took his stance, he failed to notice his cursed seal start to grow and spread.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori attempted and failed to move her legs, the senbon bells had completely paralyzed her legs. In addition they had created multiple illusions of Kin around Yori. The Kin's slowly approached Yori whilst draw several senbon needles ready to strike a finishing blow.

Yori thought back to what Kin had said only a few moments ago, it was true, Yori was not taking the fight seriously when she should be. Making up her mind in a instant, she slowly reached into her hip pouch and pulled out a small scroll. Yori quickly broke the seal on the scroll and with a flick of her wrist she unraveled it.

Kin saw the Yamanuchi Kunoichi try to use a scroll for some reason but would not allow it, she quickly flicked her wrist and sent a dozen Senbon needles at her.

Yori saw the needles coming at the last second and quickly ducked as low as she could and rolled to her side hoping to dodge the needles as best she could without the use of her legs. Most of the needles missed her, but two of them managed to strike her in her right leg.

Yori winced at the pain but recovered from it quickly, she sat up and purposely pricked her left thumb on one of the senbon imbedded in her leg, a small dribble of blood fell from her thumb.

Yori placed her bloody thumb on the scroll and quickly swiped the scroll to the side allowing a thin line of Yori's blood to cross the length of the scroll, after this was done Yori spun the scroll around allowing it to close again, she then slammed the scroll into the ground with her hand placed over it and poured her chakra into it.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!!" **(Summoning Technique) Yori shouted.

Kin jumped back as an explosion of smoke surrounded Yori. Kin wasted no time in pressing her attack, she had seen this summoning technique before, it is what Orochimaru used to summon his gigantic snakes.

Kin reached into her side pouch and took out a single Senbon needle and threw it at the smoke where Yori was hidden. As the Senbon approached the smoke, Kin placed her hands in the boar seal.

"**Senbon Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" **(Needle Shadow Clone Technique)

Immediately, the one Senbon needle split into two, then those two split into four and so on, until there were at least 200 senbon flying through the air into the smoke.

After a few moments, the smoke finally dissipated revealing all the Senbon needles sticking in the rooftop where Yori had been, but Yori herself was gone.

"How? She shouldn't have been able to move!" Kin said to herself.

Kin looked around franticly trying to find her opponent. Suddenly Kin felt an intent to kill coming from behind her. Kin jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a black blur smashing into the roof below her. After the dust settled Kin saw Yori.

Yori stood tall with her newly summoned weapon in her right hand, it was a Chinese style straight sword, at the bottom of the hilt of the blade a thin chain hung, the chain was wrapped several times around Yori's arm and was connected to a razor fan which was in Yori's left hand.

"What the hell is that?" Kin asked, she hadn't ever seen a weapon quite like this one.

"This…" Yori started, "…Is Tenshi, a gift from X-san"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the village many ninjas had joined the fight including the seniors of most of the rookie nine, one in particular was busy defending himself from a dozen sound ninja, this ninja was Hiashi Hyuga.

As all of the enemy ninja jumped at him at the same time, Hiashi quickly activated his Byakugan and spun around.

"**Kaiten!" **(Heavenly Spin) Hiashi shouted as he was enveloped in a dome of spinning chakra that knocked every enemy ninja away from him. Hiashi stopped spinning and the dome dissipated leaving Hiashi standing alone in a large crater surrounded by unconscious ninja.

"Hmp, Childs play!"

Using his Byakugan, Hiashi checked on the progress of the battle. Shikaku Nara was using his Shadow Choke techniques to finish off several Sand ninja. Choza Akimichi was using his multi-size technique to grow to the size of a giant and smash his opponents. Inoichi Yamanaka was using his mind transfer technique to force the sand and sound ninja to attack there own allies.

In separate sections of the village the ANBU guards were taking out as many enemy shinobi as they could and on the other side of the village Jiraiya had arrived and was helping the Chunin to fend off the giant snakes that the sound ninjas had summoned.

Further away on the outskirts of the village was team seven, Sakura Haruno seemed to be unconscious and trapped against a tree by a giant hand of sand while Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were busy fighting against Gaara of the sand village who seemed to be covered in a demonic armor of sand.

Hiashi's sight turned back towards the arena to see what had happened since he left, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko were all in the stands fending off a mixture of both sand and sound ninja. Hiashi spotted something strange, a strange chakra coming from below the arena.

Hiashi concentrated on the strange chakra under the arena and saw her, the Guest of Ronald Mitarashi, Sheila. She and another ninja had seemingly fallen into an old escape tunnel under the arena, Sheila was firing blindly into the darkness as the other ninja kept on the move and seemed to be taunting her.

Meanwhile above them on the rooftop of the arena entrance building stood a huge barrier of some kind. The barrier was being erected by four powerful sound ninja, even with a dozen ANBU attacking the barrier, it stood firm. The barrier was so powerful that his Byakugan could not see through it.

Having seen all of the most important aspects of the battle, Hiashi performed one last sweep of the village just in case there was anything he had missed.

As he finished the sweep his eyes widened.

"I-Impossible…" Hiashi whispered to himself.

In his last sweep he saw two things he thought he would never see, on the rooftops near the main gates of Konoha, a Mountain Kunoichi was fighting against a sound Kunoichi, but the thing that caught his attention was the weapon that the Mountain Kunoichi was using. A Chinese straight sword connected to a razor fan via chain.

The second thing he noticed, not far away from where they were fighting, there was another fight going on, two mountain ninjas fighting each other but one of them was using a pair of Katanas that he recognized, one white and one black.

"The Tenshi blade… and the twin Silfarion sabers… those two and the Raikiri I gave to Mitarashi… it would seem that the three legendary Zanpakutos (Soul Slayers) have returned to Konoha."

And indeed he was right, back in an underground chamber underneath the Hyuga compound three ninja were depicted, one ninja holding a long katana with a bandage flowing from the hilt. Another ninja wielded two swords, one white and one black, and a final ninja holding a Chinese style sword connected to a fan via a chain from the hilt. This mural depicted Raikiri, Silfarion and Tenshi. The three legendary Zanpakutos of Konoha.

Hiashi took a closer look at the two wielders of the lost weapons, the Kunoichi was not very significant but the male ninja was. Hiashi caught a glimpse at his eyes and saw them filled with red with a black X crossing through the pupils and said one thing.

"K-Kuraichi?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X flew backwards as Fukushima thruster his razor claws hard against X's sword. X regained his footing just in time to see Fukushima appear crouched down below him, X lowered his white sword just in time to stop another thrust from Fukushima.

The force of the upward strike was enough to send X into the air slightly, X used the momentum to flip upside down, he quickly planted his fists into the ground while still holding both of his swords and pushed downwards, X was able to complete the flip and land firmly on his feet, he quickly reared back and tossed his white sword forward towards Fukushima.

Fukushima saw it coming and simply swung his arm to the side to knock the sword aside as if it was nothing, the sword ended up lodged in the side of a building.

X quickly tossed his black sword up into the air as Fukushima was approaching him. Fukushima brough his clawed hand down on X, a millisecond before the attack connected X disappeared. X reappeared in the air just below the black sword, he arched backwards and kicked the sword directly on its hilt.

"**Katana Tama**" (Sword Shot) X shouted as he kicked the sword.

The force of the kick sent the sword flying towards Fukushima like a rocket. Fukushima saw it coming and reached out in front of himself.

As X landed on his feet he heard a loud clang of metal on metal, he smiled and turned around, unfortunately the attack hadn't had the desired effect. The tip of the sword had connected with the palm of Fukushima's right hand, but that's where it had stopped, there wasn't so much as a mark on Fukushima's hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you X? You cannot cut through a body made of steel" Fukushima said as he threw the sword towards X and watched as it clanged to the ground at his feet.

X smiled, there was still one last move trick he had up his sleeve. X slowly reached down, picked up his black sword and readied it against Fukushima.

"I told you already Fukushima, I will learn how to cut through steel" X said with a smile.

Fukushima scowled at X.

"You… You arrogant son of a bitch! …and you truly believe you can do anything! Well I'll end your ambitions here and now!" Fukushima said as he charged towards X with his razor claws raised.

X in turn charged towards Fukushima with his sword raised, but with no intention to attack him. X knew that to use his trump card, he would need both of his swords.

X and Fukushima were moments away from striking each other, Fukushima struck first, he thrusted his open claws at X but was a little shocked when his hand passed right through his opponent, a moment later X faded from existence.

"Shadow Crawling?!" Fukushima realized.

Fukushima looked around frantically for X for a few moments before seeing him, X was struggling to pull his white sword from the wall it was imbedded in.

As soon as Fukushima saw him, her raised both his clawed hands and raced towards X.

X struggled to pull the sword loose from the wall, it had been embedded deeply and at an odd angle. X turned and saw Fukushima running towards him,

"Shit!" X muttered.

Making up his mind in an instant, X stepped back and raised his fist. He quickly gathered chakra into his fist and smashed it forwards towards the wall around his sword, using his Shoutengan he was able to focus a his chakra into one specific part of his fist just as it connected with the wall.

"**Shouten Naguru!" **(Focus Punch)

The wall crumbled under the force of the punch, effectively releasing the sword.

X took both of his sword in his hands and turned to Fukushima who was still charging at him.

X spread his hands apart at his side and started pouring as much chakra as he could into both sword, he concentrated hard and finally spoke.

"**Merge and Accelerate… SILFARION!!!" **X said as if e was giving the command to the swords themselves.

X quickly slammed the two swords together causing a huge explosion of light to emit from them. Fukushima stopped in his tracks and waited for a moment for the light to dissipate.

As quickly as it came, the light was gone again, Fukushima looked up and saw something different, instead of X's two swords, he now only held one. Fukushima noticed one thing about the sword immediately… it was huge!!! In length it was as big as X was tall, and in width in was at least 30cm. Half of the 30cm was black and the other half, the edge of the blade was white and razor sharp. The second thing Fukushima noticed was that this sword had no hand guard of hilt, the metal got smaller towards the beginning of the blade and was wrapped in black and white stripped bandages. Truly, this blade looked more like a gigantic carving knife than a sword.

"What the hell is that?" Fukushima asked, he though he had seen everything X had to offer, but this was something new.

X smiled as he rose the blade as if showing it off.

"This is the true form of my twin swords, Silfarion the Sonic Saber"

Fukushima smirked.

"Another sword? You still haven't learned" Fukushima said through his smile.

X in return also smiled, he quickly raised his blade and rested it over his right shoulder, he then gripped the bandaged handle with both hands, then he quickly swung the blade downwards at a diagonal angel.

"**Kaze KiriKizu"** (Wind Cutter)

As the blade was swung downwards it left a crescent shaped blade of energy. As soon as the blade struck the ground the crescent energy shot forward through the air with incredible speed.

Fukushima had no time to move as the energy blade struck him across the chest. The very force of the attack sent Fukushima skidding backward several meters before skidding to a stop.

Fukushima looked down where the energy had struck him and his eyes widened, across his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip, there was a darkened groove in his hardened skin.

"Hah, still not good enough X" Fukushima taunted, but the shakiness in his voice gave it away, Fukushima was clearly shocked.

"Yeah, you're right about one thing…" X started, "… I am arrogant. But here's a newsflash, arrogance is a good thing! It what gives ninjas the confidence to do incredible things. So I'll use my arrogance to beat you and protect my home. You will be punished for betraying Yamanuchi" X said as he raised his sword ready to continue fighting.

Fukushima smiled and started chuckling to himself about something.

"What the hell is so funny?" X asked.

Fukushima stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face.

"You… you actually still believe Yamanuchi is your home" Fukushima said with a smile.

X was more than a little confused.

"What the hell are you babbling about? I was born and raised in Yamanuchi, or coarse its my home"

Fukushima shook his head,

"Wrong, it was made a law that we would never tell you but nearly everyone knows about it… the bastard child of Yamanuchi. Nearly twelve years ago a newborn baby was left on the entrance steps of Yamanuchi, that child was you X!"

X was shocked to his core, it couldn't be true… could it?

"I… I wasn't born in Yamanuchi?" X silently muttered to himself in disbelief.

X was suddenly cut from his thought as he felt something, a sudden pain in his chest. X looked down and saw him, Fukushima crouched down with his razored hands embedded into X's chest. A small dribble of blood flowed from the right corner of X's mouth.

Fukushima smiled at his success, using painful facts he had managed to distract X just enough to land his blow. But Fukushima wasn't done there, he pushed forward and started to run, pushing his hand deeper into X's chest. Eventually Fukushima reached a building and smashed X's back hard into the wall and at the same time pushing his claws a little deeper into his chest.

Fukushima had a sadistic smile as he ripped his hand from X's chest and watched him slid to the ground and sit against the wall, a river of blood seeped from five deep gashes in X's chest where Fukushima's four razor fingers and one razor thumb had cut into.

Fukushima stepped backwards a few steps and smiled.

"Now, for the finishing touch"

Fukushima swiped his razored hands twice across the building X was leaning against. After that was done he turned around and started to walk away.

A few seconds later the building started to fall apart, as huge slices appeared in the walls. X fell backward onto the ground as the wall behind him seemed to fall apart, he was left laying on his back, looking upwards at the building that was crashing down on him.

Everything moved in slow-motion as X looked around quickly.

'There has to be a way out of this' X though to himself.

X looked around franticly, he had second to save himself.

'Come on, there has to be something! Where?… WHERE!?!'

Suddenly X felt a sharp pain in his eyes, but as soon as it had come, it was gone. But now everything was different. The chucks of concrete that were coming towards him had slowed to a crawl, in an instant X saw exactly where and how each piece would land.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego stood alone in the darkness, she has almost completely depleted her energy while blasting blindly into the darkness hoping to hit Kabuto. Shego slowly sunk to her knees as she felt a sudden wave of drowsiness.

"Wh… What the hell is wrong with me?" Shego asked in confusion.

"Hahaha" a voice echoed through the darkness.

"So you're starting to feel the effects… back up on the surface I hit you with an attack that should have killed you"

Shego thought back and remembered, Kabuto's hand was covered in Chakra and had struck her on her chest.

"It seems that you have some sort of natural healing ability that slowed down the effects, but now since you are exhausting your chakra by firing wildly, the effects are starting to catch up… you may not like the darkness, but pretty soon you will be there permanently!"

Shego slowly started to cry at the thought of being trapped in the darkness. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could. She could feel the darkness all around her, consuming her. It was then that a certain memory passed through her mind.

"_**I… I know what it's like to be alone… when I was only four I lost everything, I was alone for a while, but then someone helped me…and I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't do the same… you have an amazing ability and with the help of my village you could learn how to use it… you won't have to be alone ever again… you can have a clean slate"**_

Shego stopped shaking as she imagined something, all this time, she was never afraid of the dark, she was afraid of being alone. Now, as she pictured herself standing alone in the darkness, other people started appearing around her, Ron stood beside her with that goofy smile of his. Other people started appearing alongside Shego, Anko, Kakashi, the rookie nine and even some friends she had met at the hospital. That's when she realized, she's not alone anymore.

Shego stopped shaking in an instant and her eyes snapped open. As she did she saw something move in the darkness in front of her. Shego quickly stood up bring her right foot forwards at the same time with all the strength she had left. Her foot went high and struck something hard sending it airborne.

Kabuto had been trying to sneak forwards to finish Shego off personally, but he was shocked when she suddenly stopped shaking, she then lashed out with a powerful kick that hit him directly under the chin sending him airborne.

Shego saw he chance, while he was in the air he could not dodge. Shego powered up her hands a shot a powerful blast of energy upwards. The energy blast hit its mark, it struck Kabuto directly in the gut forcing him even higher into the air.

The blast struck Kabuto hard, he concentrated on healing as fast as he could.

When the blast hit Kabuto it has illuminated the tunnel just enough so that Shego could see what she was doing, she powered up her left hand and blasted upwards aging, once again it hit Kabuto in the exact same spot forcing him higher into the air, this time he went so high that he hit the ceiling.

Shego didn't let up, she powered up both her hands and started firing relentlessly, first with her right hand and then her left hand, right, left, right, left. After a few moments the blasts all seemed to blur together as Shego's hands were moving at lightning speed.

Every blast hit its mark, each one slamming into Kabuto's body and at the same time the force of the blasts were keeping him pinned to the ceiling. As Kabuto concentrated all his energy to heal his body from the attacks, he could feel the ceiling start to give way behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Gai and Anko had been busy dealing with the sound ninja in the stands when suddenly the ground started to shake. They all looked over the railing into the main arena and were shocked at what they saw, the center of the arena had started to arch upwards like a giant molehill.

After a few moments the tip of the 'molehill' broke away and something came flying from it, it was a ninja being pushed up out of the ground by some sort of green blast, the green blast pushed the ninja up high into the air before it disappeared and let him fall back to earth.

Kakashi got a better look at the ninja and recognized him.

'Kabuto, the traitor'

Kakashi looked into the hole that had appeared in the ground and saw a woman dressed in green laying unconscious at the bottom of some sort of tunnel.

'Sehila… she beat Kabuto?' Kakashi wondered to himself before he turned to Anko.

"Like I said, you're son really knows how to pick 'em"

**Battle of Konoha  
Fight Number One  
Konoha Catacombs  
Winner… Shego!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ron shot forwards bring the Raikiri down on top of the first Hokage only to have hi catch the sword between his fingers.

Ron looked wide-eyed at this, Ron stepped backwards in an attempt to pull the sword free from the first's grip but to no avail.

The first Hokage quickly pulled the Raikiri towards himself and with his free hand smashed his palm against Ron's chest.

Ron lost grip of the sword and skidded backwards, he fell to his knees holding his chest and gasping for air as the first Hokage flipped the Raikiri into the air and caught it b its handle and started walking towards Ron.

Ron tried to stand up to do something… anything. But he remained rooted on the spot.

'I… I can't beat him' Ron realized.

As the first Hokage walked towards Ron he noticed Rons cursed mark slowly spreading across his chest and down towards his stomach.

The first Hokage stood over Ron and raised the Raikiri sword ready to finish this battle.

"I truly am sorry child… but I must end this now"

Ron looked down at the ground and started to silently cry.

'I, I lost… everyone was counting on me'

The first Hokage swung the Raikiri down towards Ron.

'No… I have to win, I didn't come thing far to fail now! I will win, I will… WIN!!!'

The cursed seal stretch a little further down Ron's body, until finally it touched the seal on Ron's stomach.

The First Hokage was shocked at what had happened, Ron had raised his hand at the last moment and caught the Raikiri just a moment before it had cleaved his skull. Ron's face was looking down with his hair covering his eyes.

"**You should be careful old man! I'm not quite as forgiving as poor little Ronald!"**

Ron voice was different, it sounded like an echo. Ron looked up at the First and he flinched in shock, Rons face was covered by the lack markings of the cursed mark, his mouth was smiling sadistically showing off sharpened teeth and finally his eyes, the white portion of his eyes had been filled with black, his brown iris' were now a sickly yellow and his pupils were black and slitted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori concentrated hard on her task at hand, her objective is to finish the fight as quickly as possible and get to the main gates to assist Yamakage and Hirotaka-Sensei. She had no time to fool around.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I must use my full strength to finish this now!" Yori shouted down at Kin.

Yori raised the Tenshi out in front of herself and wrapped the fan & chain around her ar and slowly started pouring chakra into it.

"**Aim and Fire… TENSHI!!!" **Yori shouted as a amazing blue light erupted from the sword.

Kin blocked her eyes to stop herself from being blinded, when the light dissipated Kin moved her arm and looked at hat had happened. Yori's sword and razor fan was gone, now she wore a strange white gauntlet on her right arm, the gauntlet stretched up the entire length on her arm and onto her shoulder, at the wrist of the gauntlet were two long pieces of metal, one pointing up and one pointing down, and between the two tips of metal was a very thin wire. It almost looked like a longbow was attached to her wrist.

Kin looked confused so Yori decided to elaborate.

"This is the true form of my sword, Tenshi, the angelic bow"

Kin heard this and smiled, Yori was using a bow but she had no arrows.

Yori noticed Kin smiling and had a smile herself. She slowly gripped the wire with her left and and pointed her right hand at Kin, as she slowly pulled back the wire a blue bolt of pure chakra appeared. She released the bow a moment later and the chakra bolt shot towards Kin.

Kin saw it coming and quickly jumped backwards just as the bolt impacted the ground where she had been standing earlier.

"W-What the hell is that?" Kin asked.

"You see…" Yori started, "… this gauntlet drains my chakra and materializes it as an arrow of pure chakra with the bow"

Yori felt a small sweat drop fall from her brow.

'I can only handle three shots with it though… I have used one so I had better make the last two count'

Yori pulled back the wire and created another chakra arrow and quickly launched it at Kin. Kin was ready for it this time and jumped high up into the air, the arrow impacted the ground hard.

Kin smiled as she looked up to where Yori was standing… but she was gone.

Yori suddenly flickered into existence above Kin, he bow already draw back and pointing at Kin. Kin felt the chakra signature behind he but didn't have any time to act.

Yori unleashed the arrow. The arrow struck Kin directly in her back, the arrow wasn't sharp enough to pierce her skin but it forced he downwards towards the ground. The arrow forced Kin down until they both reached the roof of a building and smashed right through it causing a huge explosion.

Yori smiled as she landed smoothly on her feet not far away from the collapsed building. Yori turned around to run towards the man gates. But as she spun around she felt her body give way under her, she fell to her knees and gasped for breath.

"I… I guess I overdid it" Yori said as she collapsed into unconsciousness

**Battle of Konoha  
Fight number two  
Konoha Rooftops  
Winner… Yori!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fukushima stopped walking… he felt a strange tingling in the back of his neck, almost like somebody was watching him. Fukushima slowly turned around to see the collapsed building he had dropped on X and his eyes widened. There was X. still bleeding from the wound on his chest but standing up straight. His head was drooped slightly so his forehead protector was shadowing his eyes. He was breathing very heavily.

"How? How did you survive that?" Fukushima asked in a disbelieving voice"

X smiled as he thought back to what happened only seconds before.

_Suddenly X felt a sharp pain in his eyes, but as soon as it had come, it was gone. But now everything was different. The chucks of concrete that were coming towards him had slowed to a crawl, in an instant X saw exactly where and how each piece would land._

_X got to his feet quickly and ignoring the pain in his chest darted around the falling debris. He stopped suddenly in one specific spot, that's when everything sped back up. The still airborne debris finally fell and struck the ground, but where X was standing was the only spot where none of the debris had fallen._

X knelt down and shifted a large piece of debris out of the way and found his sword, he picked it up and readied it against Fukushima.

"I saw it… I saw how the building would collapse, I knew where to stand so I wouldn't get hurt… I can see everything" X said as he raised his head revealing his eyes.

Fukushima was shocked, there was something different about X's Shoutengan, usually it was completely red with a black X crossing over his pure white pupil. But now it was different, it still had an X crossing over the pupil. But there was now a horizontal and vertical line crossing over the pupil, they made his eyes look more like a bulls eye

"I can see everything… I can see the air hanging around us, I can see the wind brushing against your body…"

X looked up into the sky, Fukushima saw this as his chance and raced forward with his sharpened arms and claws ready.

"I can see thousands of stars flashing by… the ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1000 miles per hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 65000 miles per hour… and I can see it all… my god its beautiful"

X lowered his eyes down and saw Fukushima racing towards him, X spun Silfarion to his side and got ready, Fukushima slashed out at X and X performed one quickly upwards slash. Fukushima skidded to a halt behind X.

X slowly spun his sword around and stabbed it into the ground, as soon as he did, there was an explosion of blood from Fukushima's chest as he fell to his knees. X had struck Fukushima at the right thigh, exactly where he had created a groove in his skin earlier, he had then slashed upwards across the entire length of the groove, the skin was thin enough that the Silfarion had cut through it easily. Fukushima slowly turned his head towards X.

"So… what are ya gonna try next?" Fukushima asked, "… cut through diamond?"

X turned and smiled at Fukushima as his Shoutengan deactivated.

"I guess we'll see" X answered.

Fukushima managed to slowly turn around to face X, X saw the damage he had done, Fukushima had a huge gash across his chest.

Fukushima slowly closed his eyes.

"Well… finish it!" Fukushima said.

X approached Fukushima and raised Silfarion high above his head. After a moment of hesitation, X slashed outwards.

Fukushima opened his eyes after realizing he was still alive, he watched as his Yamanuchi forehead protector fell to the ground with a large gash across it.

"W-Why?" Fukushima asked.

"I told you I was going to punish you… death would be a release not a punishment. A punishment is supposed to teach a lesson, what lesson could you possibly learn if you're dead?" X answered.

Fukushima flashed a smile at X before falling backwards unconscious. X suddenly felt the effects of his battle and fell forward to his knees, he leaned against Silfarion as he slowly slipped out of consciousness, he noticed his forehead protector fall from his head and land in his lap. He slowly picked it up and looked at it… he said one last thing before fallin unconscious.

"…Booyah!"

**Battle Of Konoha  
Fight Number Three  
Konoha Main Street  
Winner… X!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron gripped the Raikiri in his right hand and raised his left hand revealing claws. He quickly thrusted his left hand forward in the exact same way the first Hokage had done a moment before. Rons palm slammed against the First's chest causing him to lose his grip on the sword and sending him flying backwards at an incredible speed, eventually the First Hokage slammed against the side of the barrier.

Ron flipped the sword in the air and caught it by its handle.

"**Now, lets see what damage I can cause!"**

Ron yelled as he charged at in incredible speed towards the first Hokage.

A powerful chakra disturbed the fight between Sarutobi and Orochimaru and they both turned their attention towards Ron and the First. And they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ron's body was covered with glowing red marks of the cursed seal, and his face had changed.

Orochimaru saw the cursed mark touching the seal on Ron's stomach and immediately knew what had happened.

"A, a bridge? Hahahaha, wonderfull!"

Sarutobi listened to what Orochimaru had said and grew angry.

"You, what have you done to Ron?!?"

Orochimaru turned to his old sensei and smiled.

"Simple really, my cursed mark is designed to drain the users freewill and rob them of their mind to make them my servants. But now the cursed mark has touched the seal of the Rokubi inside him. It has created a bridge between the Rokubi and Ron's mind allowing it to take control of Ron"

Sarutobi was shocked, the Rokubi had taken over Ron's body.

Rokubi-Ron neared the First Hokage and swung the Raikiri in a horizontal fashion, the first Hokage jumped out of the way just in time so Ron's blade hit the side of the barrier, but then the unexpected happened, the Raikiri sliced cleanly through the barrier leaving a gash. This surprised the four sound ninja who were erecting the barrier and even made Orochimaru flinch at the power.

Rokubi-Ron looked up and saw the first in the air, with a smile he dropped the Raikiri slightly and let in dangle while he was holding onto the bandage section, a moment later he started twirling the blade around in circles like a flail, pretty soon it was spinning so fast that it was a circle blur above him.

Finally Rokubi-Ron launched the sword forwards at the First Hokage while holding onto the bandage, the blade shot at its target like a javelin. Acting quickly, the First Hokage controlled some wood to grow from the rooftop and push him a little higher and op out of the way, the Raikiri struck the branch and kept going, the branch seemed to explode as the sword struck it, the Raikiri kept going and eventually reached the top of the barrier where it once again ripped through.

With a quick tug on the bandage Rokubi-Ron pulled the bandage back towards himself, he caught the blade.

The First Hokage was shocked at this skill.

'Throwing Raikiri by the hilt wrap… what fighting style is that? I created that sword and I never even imagined something like that' the First Hokage thought to himself.

Rokubi-Ron smiled as he raised his left hand into the air, in an instant six bolts of lightning erupted from Rokubi-Ron's lower back and twisted around his body before striking the palm of his left hand, the bolts all merged to create a small blade of pure chakra and the sound of chirping birds filled the air

Rokubi-Ron shot upwards into the air towards the First Hokage while thrusting his palm forwards. The First saw this coming and quickly erected a wall of tree's between himself and Rokubi-Ron.

Down below in the main arena Kakashi heard the sound of a thousand bird chirping in the air. He looked up at the barrier that trapped Rona and the Hokage inside and using his Sharingan he saw a huge amount of chakra coming form the inside of the barrier.

"What the hell?" Kakashi said as he jumped upwards to the barrier, as he got there he was also joined by Jiraiya whom had just arrived.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi looked through the barrier in horror, Ron had been completely taken over by the cursed mark and was now flying towards the first Hokage with huge amount of lightning element chakra in his palm. Jiraiya looked at the boy and recognized him as the boy he had met a few weeks ago at the waterfall. Back then Jiraiya had recognized him from somewhere but could not place it at the time, but now he realized who Ron was when he saw the seal on Ron's stomach.

"Its him, the Rokubi container!"

Rokubi-Ron shot towards the wall of trees that had been erected in front of hi, he thrusted his palm forwards at the wall. Rokubi-Ron hit the trees and kept moving, he ripped right through the wood and kept going towards the First Hokage. The first Hokage was in shock and didn't have enough time to move, there was a moment of silence before the super powered technique impacted.

"**ROKUBI CHIDORI!!!" **(Six Tailed Thousand Birds) Rokubi-Ron shouted as the attack impacted.

The First didn't have time to scream in pain as his body was slowly torn apart, the six bolts of lightning wrapped around each of the First's limbs, his neck and his waist and pulled him further against the Chidori. After a few moments the First Hokage's body turned to ash and disappeared into the wind.

The technique died away and Rokubi-Ron fell back to the ground where he landed firmly on his feet. Ron slowly turned around to look at Sarutobi and Orochimaru… and smiled madly.

**Battle of Konoha  
Fight number Four  
Konoha Arena Rooftop  
Winner… Rokubi-Ron!!!**

Orochimaru was shocked to the core, nearly nothing should have been able to kill the Hokage he had summoned. Even if their limbs are cut off they should have been able to regenerate. But the attack that Ron had used had completely obliterated every cell in the First's body, there was nothing left to regenerate. Then Orochimaru was even more worried, Ron was looking at him with those yellow and black eyes and smiling.

Ron disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared right next to Orochimaru with the Raikiri raised high. Orochimaru suddenly had an idea, he placed his hands into the boar seal and concentrated hard.

Rokubi-Ron had a sadistic smile as he was about to cleave Orochimaru's head from his shoulders when he suddenly felt a piercing pain in his right shoulder.

"**ARRRGGGHHH" **Rokubi-Ron screamed as he fell to his knees.

He looked down at the seal on his stomach and blanched, the cursed seal was reseeding away from the seal that kept him trapped within his host.

"**NO!!! NO I WON'T GO BACK!" **Rokubi-Ron screamed as the Cursed mark moved back to where it came from.

"**NOOOOOO!" **He screamed one last time as his eyes and teeth turned back to normal and he collapsed at Orochimaru's feet.

Orochimaru let out a gasp of relief, he had managed to get the cursed mark under control… barely.

"This boy is too dangerous to keep alive" Orochimaru said as he opened his mouth and summoned his sword from the snake within him, Orochimaru lunged forward in hopes to finish Ron once and for all with his sword. Orochimaru hit something, but not what he had hoped to, Sarutobi had jumped in the way at the last moment and take the blade to his chest.

"You will not harm him!" Sarutobi said to Orochimaru as he placed his hands in the snake seal.

Acting quickly, Sarutobi performed a quick set of hand seals. Snake, boar, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse, snake.

"**Shiki Fuujin!"** (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method)

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he realized what Sarutobi was planning. The same technique that had been used to seal the Kyubi into the Naruto kid.

Slowly a strange ghost appeared behind Sarutobi, it reached forward and its hand went into Orochimaru's body.

"Grr, do you really think killing yourself kill be enough to beat me?" Orochimaru asked "Without its Hokage… Konoha will fall, I have won!"

Sarutobi smiled as he felt the life draining out of him,

"You don't understand Orochimaru… this village will live on… thanks to its people…thanks to our friends…"

Below in the arena area, Anko was busy helping an Unconscious Shego out of the ruined escape tunnel.

"…thanks to our families…"

Across the village on a ruined rooftop, Yori slowly awoke to find someone sipping her some water, she looked up and saw the face of her brother.

"Hiro-Oniisan?"

"…thanks to our teachers…"

Not far from where Hirotaka was treating his sister, X had slowly awoken to a warm feeling in his chest, he opened his eyes and saw his Sensei, the Yamakage of Yamanuchi performing a healing jutsu to close the wounds on his chest.

"S-Sensei?"

"…and thanks to fantastic ninjas like him" Sarutobi said as he looked at Ron's barely conscious form.

"This village will go on, there will be another Hokage after me, and we will continue on through the ages, even if I don't… and if I can't kill you, then I can at least weaken you for future generations.

The strange ghost behind Sarutobi slowly pulled out a chunk of Orochimaru's soul, he then lowered his blade and sliced it off.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!!" Orochimaru screamed as he fell backwards and part on his soul was ripped from his body. Sarutobi fell to the ground as the ghost disappeared.

Orochimaru slowly stood up and looked at his arms in horror, his arms were slowly turning pitch black, he couldn't use them, and I the couldn't use his arms, then he couldn't use techniques.

The four sound ninja who were holding the barrier in place saw Orochimaru fall to his knees and quickly rushed to his aid. The barrier fell without its ninja to hold it up. The four sound ninja picked up Orochimaru and quickly jumped away to escape.

Ron, who was barely conscious managed to look up and see the lifeless body of Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi-sensei!" Ron muttered before falling unconscious.

ANBU members quickly rushed onto the roof to try to save the Hokage, while Anko and Kakashi checked up on Ron.

Sarutobi… the third Hokage, was dead.

**To Be Continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew. its finnaly done. this chapter was twice as long as any other in the story. anyway, please read and review, tell me what you think of the story.


	17. Epilogue

**Rokubi No Raiju**

**Epilogue**

Konoha was silent, the news of the Hokage's death had spread quickly throughout the village. Thanks to Konoha's ninja and ANBU squads they were able to push back the invading Sand and Sound ninja forces. After this they started moving the injured to the hospital, many had died that day.

A few days passed as everyone was recovering, preparations were being made for the Third Hokage's funeral. During the clean up of Konoha one body in particular was found, the body of the Kazekage, leader of the sand village. It was the conclusion of Konoha that Orochimaru had assassinated the Kazekage and assumed his identity in order to manipulate the sand village into attacking Konoha, this fact alone was enough to prevent a war between sand and leaf.

A few days later, Ron awakened in the hospital for the first time since his fight. As soon as his eyes opened, memories flooded him, the Third Hokage was dead. Ron wasn't able to stop teardrops from flowing from his eyes, since he came to Konoha all those years ago with Anko, the Third Hokage had been like a Grandfather to him.

It didn't take long for Ron to find the rest of his friends, Ron peeked through the window on the door and saw Yori and X were both in the same room, Yori was asleep, she looked a little drained of energy and had a bandage around her left shoulder but otherwise ok, X on the other hand looked like something the cat had dragged in, ate and then regurgitated. He had his right arm in a sling, his chest and arms were wrapped in bandages with a small red mark on his chest bandages, Ron couldn't tell if he was awake or not because a bandage was wrapped around his head covering his eyes.

Ron quickly grabbed the medical chart from a hook on the door. Ron quickly skipped past everything to what happened with his friends. Yori was suffering from Chakra exhaustion and had deep lacerations in her upper right arm, her opponent Kin had been killed during Yori's last attack.

X was also suffering from Chakra exhaustion though not as bad as Yori, he also had five deep wound on his chest in the shape of a hand mark, these wound had almost hit his heart and lungs. Some muscles in his right arm were lacerated. Finally were his eyes, during his fight X had managed to unlock a whole new level of his Shoutengan (Focus Eye), however thanks to the amount of chakra that had been pushed into his eyes he had suffered a condition of temporary blindness known as 'Chakra Burn', it was a condition commonly seen in the Hyuga clan and the former Uchiha clan whenever a member of said clan is able to activate their bloodline limits 'Sharingan & Byakugan' for the first time. His eyes would be back to normal within two weeks. X's opponent was his former teammate turned traitor Fukushima. Fukushima had survived his wounds and had already been taken back to Yamanuchi by Jounin Hirotaka and the Yamakage.

Ron continued to walk around the hospital hoping to find out if any other of his friends were hurt of worse. As he walked down a corridor he spotted someone he recognized coming out of one of the rooms, it was his mother Anko, but something was wrong with her, her face was stained with tears. Finally she turned around and saw Ron looking at her. Unable to hold herself back she launched herself at her son and pulled him into a tight hug and cried into his shoulder. Ron was about to ask Anko what was wrong when he noticed something, the name on the room she had come from.

**Sheila Mitarashi**

"Sheila!" Ron muttered as he quickly separated from Anko and ran to the room, he opened the door and froze. Sheila was laying in a bed hooked up to half a dozen machines, a heartbeat monitor was slowly beeping filled the room. Sheila's mouth and nose was covered with an oxygen mask. Ron's face was wet with tears as he reached over and grasped Sheila's chart from the door.

Sheila had engaged in battle with a highly skilled Medical ninja named Kabuto, a traitor to Konoha. During the fight he had struck Sheila in the chest with an advanced medical technique that was designed to kill the victim, but thanks to Sheila's natural healing ability provided by her powers the technique took a while to take effect, the effect of the technique had a different effect, it had placed Sheila into a coma and the chance of her ever waking up were less than 3 percent. She had managed to defeat Kabuto but his body was never recovered, it was believed that he survived the battle and escaped.

Ron lost his grip on the chart and it slowly clattered to the ground as he walked beside Sheila's bed and took a seat.

"Sheila… I… I'm so sorry" Ron whispered as he reached out and took Sheila's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was finally able to get his hands on a copy of the battle report for the invasion. While the main battle had occurred within the village another battle had been going on within the outskirts of the village, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki had managed to defeat the sand siblings, including Gaara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later the funeral for the Hokage was held, every ninja of the village had turned up dressed in black, Ron himself wore full black and had his forehead protector wrapped around his arm. Yori and X had also turned up in honor of the lost Hokage, mere days ago an alliance had been drawn up between the Leaf village of Konoha and the Mountain village of Yamanuchi, due to X and Yori assisting in the fight against the Sand and Sound and Fukushima's betrayal and attempt to assassinate the Yamakage, the sound had made themselves an enemy of the Mountain.

One by one each ninja approached the memorial of the Third Hokage and left a single flower each, Yori placed two flowers on behalf of herself and X seeing as X still had a bandage around his eyes. Just as Ron approached to place down his flower it started to rain, Ron looked up and the rain started mixing with his tears.

"Even the sky is crying" Ron whispered to himself as he placed the flower down,

"I promise Sarutobi-Sensei… I'll make him pay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat with Yori and X in their hospital room, since he first woke up Ron had spent most of his time in Sheila's room hoping that she would wake up. After all, he had promised that he wouldn't leave her alone in the darkness. It wasn't until Yori came along and strong-armed him into coming to their room to eat with them. Now everyday he would eat with them in their room.

X had a little trouble eating thanks to his eyesight still being impaired but her soon got used to it. Wondering what was for dinner today X reached out with his chopstick and picked up a chunk of something and popped it into hid mouth. As soon as it had gone into his mouth it had come right back out again, it was cold, slimy and had a nasty after taste, he quickly started spitting on the floor.

"Oh god! What is that?" X asked loudly.

"Its Sushi, stop spitting on the floor!" Yori said quickly embarrassed at her teammates behavior.

"Well then where do you want me to spit?!! I gotta get the taste out of my mouth!" X almost shouted.

"Well than have a drink of your water!" Yori said with a vein pulsing above her eye.

"Ok Ok!" X said as he reached forward and grabbed the cup that was on his tray and quickly emptied its contence into his mouth.

Ron realized what had happened first,

"NO X! THAT'S WASABI!" Ron shouted.

X was a little confused,

"What?", at that moment he felt a burning sensation in his mouth, "Ahh, Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" X screamed as he got up and ran around looking for some form of water.

Ron and Yori sweat dropped as X ran from the room crashing into things as he went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later a group of ninja were gathered around the main gates. Yori and X had a single bag each wrapped around their shoulders. The bandages that had been wrapped around X's eyes had finally been removed and he was finally able to see, and now it was time for them to return home.

X and Yori started saying their goodbyes to each of their friends. X reached out and took Ron's hand in a firm handshake.

"I'll see ya around Ron" X said simply with a smile as he patted Ron on the shoulder and then stepped away. X's eyes met with Sasuke's for a moment and he smiled.

Sasuke was a bit confused as to why X was smiling.

"What?" Sasuke asked simply.

"We never did get to fight in the Chunin exam" X answered.

"…so?" Sasuke asked.

"So… I'll see you at the next exams" X said as he walked towards the gate. A small smile appeared at the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

With one last wave, X and Yori jumped up into the trees and started their journey home.

After only a few minutes of traveling X recalled what Fukushima had told him during their fight. That X wasn't from Yamanuchi, that he had been abandoned on the steps of Yamanuchi when he was only a baby. X didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not, but one thing was for sure.

'_Me and Sensei are gonna have a long talk when I get back' _X thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Ron was still spending most of his time in Sheila's room. He was interrupted from his thoughts as the door opened and in stepped an ANBU soldier.

"Mitarashi-san?" the ANBU asked.

Ron stood up nodding and approached the ANBU.

"Your presence has been requested by the Konoha high council, I am to escort you" the ANBU simply stated. Before Ron could ask any questions the ANBU turned around and started walking away. Ron closes the door to Sheila's room following the ANBU.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Ron entered a large dark room, the room was filled with a table shaped like a large crescent. At the table sat each member of the Konoha high council. The council were composed partially of the heads of each clan, Ron instantly recognized Hiashi Hyuga.

"Ronald Mitarashi, step forward" came a voice from on of the council, it was so dark that Ron couldn't tell which one had spoken. Ron stepped forward towards the edge of the table and stood up straight with respect.

"During the Chunin exam your fought alongside the Third Hokage of Konoha against the Sanin Orochimaru and the resurrected form of the first Hokage of Konoha… is this true?" came that same voice.

Ron immediately nodded

"Yes, its true"

"During that fight you were able to defeat the first Hokage… is this true?"

Memories flashed in front of Ron's eyes. He remembered everything about that fight. He had been completely conscious of what he was doing, but he couldn't control himself, it was as if he was watching someone else do those things.

"Yes, its true" Ron answered after a moment of hesitation.

There were quiet mutters from may members of the council, this lasted a few minutes before there was once again silence. The head of the table slowly reached down under the table and pulled something out, a dark green sleeveless jacket with a high protective collar and several pouches along the front. Ron had seen this style of jacket many times before, both Kakashi and Gai wore them at all times. This jacket was worn by Chunin and Jounin. The head of the table placed the jacket on the table and slid it towards Ron.

"From this point on, you are officially a Chunin of Konoha as the majority of the Konoha high council have voted 11-9"

Ron couldn't help but smile, he had done it, he was one step closer to becoming a Jounin like his mom. He picked up the jacket and quickly slipped it on and zipped it up.

"Thank you" Ron simply said.

"Now," the head of the council continued, "We must discuss the matter of the woman Sheila"

Ron's heart dropped.

'_They've been discussing Sheila? What for?' _Ron thought.

"She has sustained an attack that has placed her in a coma of which she shall never awaken, and seeing as she is not a resident of Konoha, by law she must be shipped back to America from whence she came"

Ron was stunned,

"No, you can't do this. Sheila is here by the Hokage's permis…" Ron's sentence stopped as he remembered Sarutobi was dead.

"Mitarashi, she was here as a ninja in training by the permission of the late Third Hokage. But she is now in a Coma and she will not wake up so she can never become a ninja… she is not a ninja and she is not a civilian therefore she cannot stay here, she will be moved to America tomorrow" the heads of the council said with a irritated voice.

Ron was grinding his teeth.

"No! the law says that if a ninja take responsibility of another's actions then the person in question becomes part of that ninja's clan in name. When she came here Sarutobi-sama told me that I would be responsible for her, she even has my clan name on her hospital door so she is a resident of Konoha…"

"SILENCE!" the head of the council shouted to silence Ron. "I will not tolerate another outburst from you Mitarashi… the law is final, she cannot wake up so she WILL be transferred back to where she came from."

He head of the council turned to three ANBU soldiers that had been waiting silently in the corner.

"You three, you will go to the hospital and prepare the girl for transport"

The three ANBU all nodded and made their way towards the door only to be blocked by Ron.

"Over my dead body!" Ron said through clenched teeth as he blocked the ANBU's path.

"ANBU! Restrain him!" the council head shouted.

Immediately the three ANBU overpowered Ron, pinning him to the ground with his arms behind his back and two kunai at his throat. Suddenly Ron started squirming until his body seemed to simply fall apart, his body changed and split into a dozen large snakes which all quickly wrapped around the ANBU and restrained them.

The real Ron appeared from the shadows of the room this time with the sword Raikiri in his hands. Everyone wondered how he was able to get it, he hadn't walked in with it.

"Anyone else?" Ron asked simply.

The room was silent for a few moments before something started, clapping. Everyone turned to the source and saw him. An old man with spiky white hair down to his knees standing in the corner clapping. Ron recognized him as the pervert who he had caught peeping on girls in the waterfall just a few weeks ago.

"Jiraiya," the council head said, "What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya stepped forward to speak.

"Well after you asked me to become the next Hokage and I refused I came up with an idea and I think you will all like it"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Ron had heared what the white haired pervert had said and became confused.

'_They asked this guy to become the 5__th__ Hokage?'_

"Tsunade" Jiraiya said simply.

Once again the council bust into mutters.

"Tsunade? She had not been seen for years, what makes you think she will agree to become the fifth?" the council head asked.

"Let's just say I have a hunch" Jiraiya answered while shooting Ron a quick glance. "Anyway, Tsunade's medical skill are unsurpassed by anyone, if there's one person who can bring Mitarashi's friend out of her coma, it's Tsunade"

There was speaking among the council for a few minutes before they came to a decision.

"Very well Jiraiya, go and find Tsunade"

Jiraiya smiled and started to walk towards the door before turning around to face Ron and the council,

"Oh, and I'm taking Ronald Mitarashi and Naruto Uzumaki with me… I think they can help me convince her"

The council head thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Ron quickly shouldered the Raikiri and followed Jiraiya out of the room dispelling his snaked holding the ANBU at the same time.

After Ron and Jiraiya were gone the council head spoke again to the ANBU who were picking themselves up.

"You three, wait until Mitarashi leaves with Jiraiya… then go to the hospital and remove the girl from the village" the three ANBU nodded and walked out of the room. Several members of the council looked a little disappointed, even though Tsunade could help the girl, the council head was unwilling to give her the chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya and Ron were walking down the Konoha main street when Ron finally broke the silence.

"Why? Why did you help me?"

Jiraiya turned to Ron and smiled.

"I didn't, I think you can help me convince Tsunade to become the fifth Hokage and you can't do that if you're in jail… but for what its worth I do truly think Tsunade can help your friend."

Ron smiled

"Thank you… I'll meet you at the main gates, I need to do something first"

Ron then jumped up to a nearby rooftop and made his way to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Ron arrived at the front gates with the Raikiri strapped to the back of his new jacket and spotted Jiraiya and Naruto waiting or him.

Naruto spotted him first.

"Ron, your late!" Naruto shouted at him.

Ron smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I was on my way here and I got stuck in traffic so I had to…"

"LIAR!!!" Naruto screamed while pointing at Ron.

'_He becomes more and more like Kakashi everyday' _Naruto thought to himself.

Jiraiya meanwhile was looking behind Ron looking for the traffic Ron was talking about before realizing there was no vehicles in Konoha.

A few moments later Ron, Jiraiya and Naruto were walking away from the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that same time in the hospital three ANBU soldiers were making their way through the corridors towards Sheila's room. They passed several ninja who shot them dirty looks, they all knew what they were there for. They finally reached the room and stepped inside, that's when all three of them froze, the bed was empty but was still messed up with the machines still running. They came out of the room and spotted Gai and Kurenai both smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, Naruto and Jiraiya had all been walking for a few minutes before Ron ducked off to the side,

"Hey, this way" Ron said simply.

Jiraiya and Naruto quickly followed Ron for a few moments before they came to an opening in the field and there stood Kakashi and Anko, and in Anko's arms was an unconscious girl with green tinted skin and hair. Jiraiya immediately understood what was happening as his eyes met with Ron's.

"I never have trusted the council" Ron said simply.

Anko passed Sheila to Ron. Ron shifted his sword so it was strapped to his side and took Sheila from his mother. He shifted Sheila onto his back, he held her legs up like he was giving her a piggyback, her arms were draped over his shoulders and hung down at his stomach while her head was resting comfortably against Ron.

"Mom, Kakashi, thank you, I owe you both" Ron said with a smile.

Anko shrugged,

"Don't worry about it, I like her… she might even make a good daughter in law someday" Anko said with a smile.

Ron suddenly blushed extremely hard, he almost lost grip of Sheila.

Kakashi chuckled under his mask before he turned around and slowly started walking back towards Konoha.

After Anko finished laughing she turned around and was about to walk with Kakashi when she spoke again.

"By the way, you look good in that jacket, it suits you"

Ron smiled.

"Thanks Mom, that means a lot to me… and I hope this isn't weird for you but I promised Kakashi you'd sleep with him if he helped" Ron said loud enough for Anko to hear but not Kakashi.

Anko fell forwards flat onto her face.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Anko screamed.

She turned around only to see Ron running towards the forest again, as he passed Jiraiya and Naruto he quickly shouted to them.

"Timetogo!"

Jiraiya and Naruto got the point and followed him.

Anko was in a bit of a rage, she didn't want to get Sheila hurt by accident so she couldn't attack Ron. She turned and saw Kakashi still walking slowly and she smiled madly and drew a kunai.

As she ran towards Kakashi planning on hurting him in some way another thought popped into her head. If Sheila does wake up then maybe she would finally tell Ron how she felt about him. Anko and Sheila had been alone while Ron was out training when Sheila had told Anko that she had feelings about Ron. Sheila was going to tell him after the Chunin exam but never had the chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jiraiya, Naruto and Ron carrying Sheila departed from Konoha to search for the legendary medical Sanin Tsunade, nobody noticed two figures overlooking Konoha. Two men wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds. One man was tall and had a large sword wrapped with bandages strapped to his back. The second man lifted his hat slightly to get a better look at his old home and as he did he revealed his blood red Sharingan eyes. These two men had come to Konoha for two reasons… those two reason? Naruto Uzumaki and Ronald Mitarashi.

As they descended towards Konoha they both realized something… this would be the second time Akatsuki had kidnapped Ronald Mitarashi.

**The End**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok, first of all don't worry, I'm not just gonna leave it like that. This marks the end of the first story in the Rokubi series.

From this point on there will be two stories running alongside each other. Kind of like what the Buffy and Angel series were like.

**Rokubi : Yamanuchi Chronicles**

This story will be a spin-off from this story. It will follow the adventures of X and Yori after they returned to Yamanuchi after the Chunin exams. This story will be written not by me but by a fanfiction dotnet user called Xthedarkone.

**Rokubi : Family Bonds**

This story is the actual sequel to this story and will continue from where this story left off with Ron, Naruto and Jiraiya going to look for Tsunade to help Sheila and get the new Hokage. This story will be written by me.

Both me and Xthedarkone have been planning these stories for a while and we have come up with some amazing storylines. Even though we write the stories separately we both came up with the storyline together.

See you soon.

-VINcredable-

Oh, and don't forget to review.


End file.
